Secret Motives
by sincerely-jessy
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET MESSAGES: Things are back to normal at Ouran. Aside from the fact that Connor and Maria are at odds, Kyoya's popping pills, Tamaki's still a secret spy, and Stephanie has returned for another semester of "teaching". Oh no.
1. Her Secret Task

"Maria! Get up right now! Kyoya's here!" yelled my Mom all the way from downstairs.

In all honestly, I would have came downstairs had Kyoya's name _not _been mentioned. But it was too late to un-hear those letters that were placed in an unfortunate order to create a sound that resulted in a name that meant a particular dark-haired friend who was probably seriously pissed.

I reluctantly swallowed my pride and marched downstairs to see Mom, Connor, and Kyoya all assembled around the kitchen table.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"School." Connor replied.

Shit.

* * *

After what was about half an hour of changing (twenty minutes made up of me staring at my face in the mirror and saying "You sexy beast, you.") I went back downstairs. My Mom was already heading out early to catch a flight; there was another conference in Phoenix, and Kyoya was giving me that I-know-what-you-did look.

"Look, before you say anything, I'd just like to point out that he had it coming. I mean, Tamaki left his fedora just _lying _there. He better be thankful I got to it before the twins did."

Kyoya did not look amused.

"But that didn't mean you had to do _this_." he held up the rainbow painted hat, which had originally been one solid color before I had another one of my revelations.

"He's going to blame _me_!" Kyoya stressed.

"Dude, rainbow fits him, if you know what I mean." I said, joking for the most part.

Kyoya's lips twitched. He bit his lower lip to hide the fact and then resumed to look angry.

"Oh, you just wait until Tamaki gets back from….gets back from…where is he again?" Kyoya switched from looking angry to exasperated.

"Camp." Connor and I both replied at the same time, way too quickly for the all knowing Kyoya.

"Right…camp." I guess he decided he was too tired to fight this battle right now, "Let's just get to school."

**Out of Maria's POV**

Things hadn't been easy since the return trip to France started. Tensions were high. There had been a lot of arguing and frustration between Connor, Tamaki, and Maria. But it was the hardest on Kyoya, since he had no idea why.

Connor didn't believe in Maria's decision. She just went up and joined the secret agency that was indirectly responsible for the death of her father, and was holding Connor himself hostage by a threat.

In his eyes that had been a very foolish decision, and no matter what her reasons were (which Maria refused to share anyway) he would never approve.

But he knew that constantly arguing was no way to live.

He settled for holding a grudge quietly, shooting disapproving looks at her every now and then, sometimes going as far as to say "this is a huge mistake". But whenever he verbally expressed his disappointment, she'd direct her attention to something else, pretend not to hear him.

But everyone knew that she heard every word.

**Maria's POV**

In case you're wondering, Tamaki wasn't _really _at camp. In fact, Tamaki's only been known to disappear for long periods of time under one circumstance: the agency.

He was training, considering he moved up a level he now had to be briefed on what would be required of him.

It was the same agency that offered him a chance to see his mom again. It was the same agency that ordered my own father to kill me, and ultimately resulted in his death. It was the same agency that I was currently working for.

I heard he was a level three agent now.

Level three agents were allowed to kill.

And there was no way I could picture that naïve face, with those innocent blues eyes, staring down a target…holding a shot gun…pulling the trigger.

In their system, we all started at the bottom. After a whole month of training and what-not (Mom thought I was studying abroad while I was really at a location that I'm not allowed to disclose to anyone) I still hadn't moved up a single level.

But I did manage to land my first task, however small that task may be.

I just had to watch someone, that's all. But it wasn't the task that was the problem.

Nope, I had more of an issue with the _someone _the task was referring to.

* * *

"Oh no! You mean my star pupil is going to be a week late for his return?" cried Mr. Mason, the orchestra/instrumental conductor.

"No, he'll be back tomorrow. He just got a bit delayed with flight times." I lied.

"I hope so! Because guess what?" the big ass smile on the guy's face tipped me off.

"You want Tamaki and I to perform a duet again, for whatever reason." I said.

"No…I do want you to perform something but your partner will not be Tamaki for this assignment."

Now _that _came as a shock. Tamaki was _always _my partner whenever times called for a collaborative piece. And before him, I'd never really taken kindly to working with others. Music may be enjoyed by all, but that doesn't mean it has to be performed by all.

"Who?" I demanded, trying to mask my urgency by tagging a little giggle on at the end. It made me sound more manic than anything else.

"I think I'll let him tell you! Come in!" he called to the separate band room that led to the practice room. The door knob turn and I was greeted by a slim-form, face detailed in the sense that it was devilishly handsome, eyes that were wide, perceptive. They took in everything.

He seemed way too calm.

And he was displaying the fakest smile that made it impossibly hard not to punch the face.

"Ms. Standford, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Grant." said the clueless Mr. Mason, and trust me when I say he was freaking elated.

"Nice to _meet _you." I said, trying to still my shaky hands as I extended them forward.

"The pleasure's all mine." Bingo. There it was. That smug smile.

We both knew something that Mr. Mason didn't.

Joshua and I had met on previous occasion. In fact, he was responsible for launching an attack on Haruhi Fujioka, as well as attempting to kill me.

Notice a pattern yet?

He was after commoners. Why? Well, for those of you who aren't aware of his history, his father's "got money in the bank". He's been led to believe that commoners aren't worthy to his stature. So after being expelled for bullying a commoner, he suddenly convinced himself that commoners had no right attending Ouran if he couldn't attend.

Thus, he decided to attack Haruhi and me.

Luckily Tamaki and I were already working on a case at the time, but that's a whole 'nother story (literally) so we were prepared for danger.

Either way, we sent him to the police station.

From what I've been informed, there wasn't enough evidence against him. Charges had to be dropped. Apparently, two eye-witnesses aren't good enough anymore. Especially since our whole binge drinking incident, we were no longer a viable source.

Either way, he paid his way back into the good grace of society, and he was let back into the school.

How do I know all of this, is the question you may be asking.

Well, because the agency told me, of course.

Because he was that _someone _I was supposed to be watching.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Joshua watched the girl across from him as he entered the room. He expected her to gasp, he expected her to cry out in fear, maybe even run out of the room. He was but a millisecond away from killing her not too long ago.

But she did none of that. She looked him straight in the eye, extended her arm and said, "Nice to meet you."

And he didn't like it. Didn't like the confidence that she had.

Common vermin shouldn't be allowed to look at him with such disdain.

"The pleasure's all mine." He thought he was going to vomit.

* * *

Meanwhile Connor, needing to retain his musical scholarship at Ouran due to the need to supervise his little sister, decided to purchase a new violin. God, he hated the violin. Every note he played was another flashback, another memory.

Another scream.

Keeping up appearances wasn't doing any good for his health either.

His hair was visibly duller and his eyes had dark circles under them.

Maria knew now that being observant of her brother could be beneficial for everyone, so she noticed immediately.

"Are you not getting enough sleep?" she would question.

"I'm sleeping just fine." he would answer. The way she clicked her tongue in disdain, he knew that she spotted his lies.

"I'm worried." She would reply. But didn't she know how much he worried about _her _everyday? How much he prayed that she would make it through the night, that the agency would never give her something she couldn't handle. Never put her in actual _danger_.

Didn't she know that the dark circles under his eyes were partly her fault?

* * *

When Tamaki and Maria had disappeared around the same time and missed a month of school, Kyoya was highly suspicious. But then again, Tamaki was gone "at camp" a bit longer than Maria was, and even Maria's mom confirmed she was studying abroad.

But still…the coincidence had raised suspicion.

And around a week before Maria's return, Joshua Grant was re-admitted into the school.

_Strange_, Kyoya thought, _Strange._

After a particularly ugly episode he'd had at home, where he laughed manically in his father's face and then proceeded to start bawling, his doctor prescribed him every medicine under the sun: Lithium, anticonvulsants, antipsychotics of all sorts, you name it. His case had been immediately moved from mild to moderate.

Maybe it was the added stress of having to keep up with a new medication schedule, or maybe it was just the fact that he was so damn _worried _about that stupid rainbow hat. Either way, he was more paranoid than usual.

Feeling his mood wavering and not knowing whether or not it was due to his affliction or genuine concern, he popped an extra pill, just to be on the safe side.

**Maria's POV**

"Welcome back!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"Good to be back." I replied.

And then I was moved instantly.

I swear, I think I apparated there.

But Harry Potter reference aside, the twins were revealed, and I knew their ninja skills were involved.

"Guys, why did you do that? I was in the middle of a conversation." I reprimanded. I observed my surroundings to see that I was moved from the main corridor to the abandoned music room that we all came to address at the host club room.

"It wasn't our faults this time!" said Kaoru.

"Seriously, you're accusatory ways are mortifying." muttered Hikaru. I would have to hide his dictionary later.

"No, it wasn't their fault. I asked them to fetch you for me." said Kyoya, only looking up briefly before going back to writing in a notebook.

"Haha." I mocked the twins, specifically Hikaru, "He asked you to fetch me because you're a _dog!_"

"Well…you're the _stick_." He said, motioning to my physique.

"Silence." Kyoya ordered calmly. And you better believe all was silent.

"I needed your opinion on something." Kyoya said, addressing me only. That was his way of saying to Hikaru and Karou "you can leave now. I no longer require your assistance". And they left.

"What's up, Kyo?" I said.

"You were gone for quite a while. We didn't know how long you would be gone, so we arranged a replacement about a week ago." He said.

I paused, "But I'm back…so…"

"We're not asking you to resign. We're just saying he's so beneficial to the club that we'd like both of you to stay." He said. He was picking around the subject carefully. This person was hired a week ago…wait a minute.

"Maria, I hope you don't mind if we make Joshua Grant an official host."

**Out of Maria's POV**

Maria knew this was, overall, a good thing. It would make it _that _much easier to keep an eye on the guy. As she went down the hallway she took out her tape-recorder and said

"Subject has been participating in host club duties since my absence. No further information can be disclosed."

She also typed her reports, just to be on the safe side in case she lost her tape recorder.

No one knew about her case except Tamaki. And he'd be back by tomorrow to help things along.

After typing up her report on a computer and saving it, she caught site of Joshua just out of the corner of her eye. Just as she got up to follow him, she was stopped abruptly.

"Maria! You've been missing my class for over a month, and now that you've come back you decide to skip!"

Maria whimpered. Why must her life be so difficult?

"Sorry, Ms. Clark." she said, simply because Stephanie had insisted on being called that in public.

_Your not even a real teacher_, she thought bitterly.

Ever since Stephanie had been stationed at Ouran Academy, she had grown fond of the place, and asked to be permanently stationed there.

_Counting Connor and I, that's about four agents in one school_, thought Maria.

It left her wondering, what was so special about Ouran Academy?

* * *

**A/N:** YESH! I'm glad I actually got this up so soon. I knew I couldn't keep u guys waiting for long, with the way I ended _Secret Messages_. So what do you guys think? Leave a review if you have the time, I'd appreciate it :D. Or, if you don't, thanks for reading anyway!


	2. His Smile

**A/N: **So, I had this finished for days. I just kept forgetting to put it up xDD.

"Nice of you to join us." announced Kaoru as I was dragged into Sex Ed. By my left ear. Damn the educational system.

I made a face at him as I sat down.

"So, today we will be talking about various STDs as well as symptoms of those STDs." announced Stephanie. Then we heard a giggle.

Over a dozen heads swirled around to see Hikaru covering his mouth. Even with that coverage you could still see the corners of his eyes crinkle as he let out another noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

"Hitachiin number two!" Stephanie quickly adapted to her new way of referring to the miscreant, "I expect all of my students to display maturity at the topic at hand. STDs are a serious matter."

Now his eyes were bulging and tears threatened to trickle down his cheek. His face turned uncharacteristically red.

"I think he might blow up." Haruhi murmered, mystified.

"I don't get what's so funny." I commented, loud enough for him to hear. That did it for him, he was on the ground, cackling madly.

The rest of class basically went on like that.

Oh, how I've missed school.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Joshua was brain storming. He may have _appeared _to be sitting idly in Geometry but his mind was working furiously.

_What to do, what to do_, he thought, _what to do about all of these people?_

There had been a huge influx in scholarship students this semester. Many from all over the world. A few were from Europe and Africa, some from the Americas, hell, he bumped into a freaking _Australian _in study hall. But the diversity wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that they were all so incredibly…common.

His list had acquired a lot more names. He would have to stay under radar for now, be a good boy for the prying gazes.

Until they all became comfortable. Too comfortable with his presence. Then he would strike. And he already caught sight of his first victim as the bell rang and he headed out of class.

He walked up and purposely bumped into her. Her books went flying everywhere. As he bent down to pick them up, he hid a sinister grin.

**Maria's POV**

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I had been heading to the host club when someone just decided to full on _collide _into me, sending me flying and my books scattering everywhere.

And I would have acted pretty calmly, had it not been for the fact it was Joshua.

"Sorry, sorry." He said nervously. I barely knew the dude, but even I knew that was completely unlike him.

"It's fine. We were just heading to get ready for host club, care to join?" I said, trying my very best to play-nice. If I said what I really wanted to say Haruhi wouldn't approve.

"What?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, so it appears he hadn't been notified of my identity. This would be fun.

I could feel the smile growing on my face as I said, "Oh, you didn't know? I'm Mark."

The look on his face was absolutely priceless. I swear, my grin must have been borderline manic. But he recovered quickly. He started to nod his head as if to say "oh, that's cool" but I knew he was freaking out on the inside.

Then I heard whispering in the backround, "Do you see the way she looks at him?"

"Yeah, it's so obvious."

Then a third voice interjected.

"Guys, don't start with this."

"Look at her, she's practically salivating."

"Hikaru!"

"What? It's an honest observation."

Joshua started to chuckle and I turned around, saying furiously, "I can hear you all!"

Haruhi was making one of her reprimanding gestures while the twins didn't even try to look ashamed. All the while Joshua looked at me…and winked.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I announced suddenly, motioning for my friends to keep walking and giving Joshua the evil glare as he followed. He had the nerve to push me out of the way and start making conversation with Haruhi. I stared at the two as he smiled charmingly and she smiled back in respect and oh, if only she knew…

"Someone's jealous." Someone murmured and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Hikaru stood there and it left me wondering when exactly he got behind me. He had the widest grin on his face as he saw my reaction. My heart was racing and he seemed to relish in the fact. Damn pumpkin-head.

"Someone needs to mind their own business." I retorted.

"You like him." _The exact opposite of like._

"I do not."

"Come on, who are you trying to fool?" he gave me one of those extremely annoying looks that he has whenever he's sure he's right.

"Joshua and I don't exactly get along. Plus, don't you know the guy hates commoners?"

"Oh, whatever. So he bullied a kid. We all do stupid things." _It escalated far beyond bullying._

But due to his father paying through the nose…

You'll never find out.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Maria was double checking to make sure everything was okay. Her wig was smoothed out, her tie was in place and she used make-up to slightly darken the area under her eye, not to the point of girly, but enough to give her an overall colder, tougher look.

"Ready! When do we start?" she called out to Kyoya as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Now." A voice answered. It certainly wasn't Kyoya. She walked fully into the room only to see…

"Tamaki!" feeling ten times better she practically tackled him to the ground.

"I missed you too." She heard him mutter under the strain of her weight.

Kyoya entered the room. Any normal person would have been surprised to see Tamaki tackled to the ground, but he was used to the oddness of his life by now. He cleared his throat rather loudly, causing Maria to jump up.

Kyoya motioned to the rainbow painted hat on the table, and then pointed to Maria, letting Tamaki know she was responsible. This was payback for the traumatizing plane ride he had to endure. On the trip to France. Long story.

"You didn't…" Tamaki's eyes were wide with horror.

"Well" she grinned sheepishly. Just then Honey came waltzing in, picked up the hat, and started gushing.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" he exclaimed.

"No! No it's not!" Tamaki was throwing a tantrum now as he stomped his feet into the ground, "That was my special hat."

"It looks better!" Honey assured him.

"No, No no no!" and Honey ran with the hat as Tamaki chased him. The third year was laughing furiously as Tamaki was struggling just to keep up.

"If you don't like it can I have it?" asked Honey, innocently enough.

Tamaki huffed and Mori had to remove Honey from the situation for safety.

"You better…" Tamaki started at Maria/Mark but then was interrupted.

"The first guests are here." Joshua poked his head into the room to inform them.

* * *

After the extremely awkward time she had at the host club (which mostly consisted of Joshua being wooed, Tamaki shooting her dirty looks, and Kyoya smirking, oh heavens, he's smirking!) She got home to a seriously pissed Connor.

"Dropped this?" he asked, motioning to his left hand which held her second cellphone, aka the only source of communication Maria has with the agency.

"Yeah…about that…"

He gave her one of his eye rolls and she snorted. "Dude, you're acting like mom."

His lips started to form a tired smile but then they settled for a frown, "Shut up."

"Con, there's nothing wrong with smiling." she smiled shakily, as if to prove her point.

She didn't like it when he got this way. Didn't like it when he pretended. As if he had to sensor himself around her. As if people were watching.

She wanted to scream to the mountaintops, tell him it was okay to be himself, tell him it was only her.

But then again, it was different now. It wasn't like the spats of early childhood, where the two would sit there and yell and yell at eachother, until their throats gave out. Then the next day they would be best friends, talk it out.

It was the exact opposite. They barely said a word; never strayed beyond the obligatory conversation. And most of it was too rehearsed; scripted. It was as if they had to act to keep the world around them convinced.

But they knew the truth. They saw right through the screen of pleasantaries. Each knew how the other felt.

And it was this that she hated, that he had to refrain from smiling, refrain from showing what he truly felt. And she yearned for it, to see that genuine smile. Maybe to hear of the new crazy scheme he was pulling; the same ones that used to annoy her to no end.

But it was nothing like that. It was a strictly mutual face, as if he were playing a role. As if performing. As if people were watching.

"There's nothing wrong with smiling."

* * *

Kyoya was having serious doubts about himself.

He didn't doubt the fact that he was his father's son.

He didn't doubt the fact that he was manager of the host club.

He didn't doubt the fact that he was a student at Ouran Academy.

No, he never doubted the facts. They were concrete.

But he did doubt if he was really him anymore. By that he meant, wasn't it the traits, the personality that made the person? The emotion?

But what if he just didn't know what to feel?

Sure, maybe he did have problems. But he was just a wonderfully passionate creature, a person that cared so much about everything and didn't hold back on anything. So what if couldn't control the outcome. What was wrong with that? Why'd they have to label him, get him "help"?

And now they had him taking a medical cocktail every day and how was that fair? He was so heavily drugged that sometimes he couldn't tell whether it was him, Kyoya, feeling happy, or whether it was his drugged brain feeding him lies.

He was just a ghost. Walking amongst the living. Not really belonging.

Not really there.

But this was only one side of Kyoya talking. The other side would tell him it was okay, tell him it was helping him.

"You needed the help. And they gave it to you. Can't you understand that you're fucked up? You need meds just to function?"

He needed it. He convinced himself that he needed it. And the more he felt anger bubble through him, or frustration, or sadness, or ill-placed giddiness, he took slightly more than subscribed.

All of his problems were solved in the convenient form of a pill.

He just wanted to be like everyone else, and who are you to tell him that's wrong?

"Sis, I'm heading out to the pharmacist. I need a refill." He said, about to exit.

She cocked one eyebrow, clearly confused, "I thought you had a couple more days left."

"No, I'm pretty sure I was due for a refill today." Insert assuring smile. She couldn't doubt him now.

And when he got there they refused him. Turned him away saying, "Your prescription says your refill isn't due for a couple more days."

Are these people insane? Don't they understand that he needs the help? That he can't do this alone?

* * *

He couldn't rest. Couldn't go to sleep. Not with the constant noise.

_I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I—_

Why won't they help him? What the hell are stupid psychiatrists and pharmacists and any of them worth? He was Kyoya Ootori, damn it!

_I need it, I need it, I need it, I need it, I—_

Why couldn't they just give him what he wanted?

**Maria's POV**

So, on the weekend I apologized for the hat. Tamaki blew it off, claiming that he wasn't really mad in the first place. But we all know he was so pissed it wasn't even laughable.

"So, what did you observe so far about Joshua?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Well, he's a host club member…he has Geometry at the end of the day…and yeah." I smiled at the end, as if I were proud of myself. I was waiting for the inevitable.

"I'm so proud of you!" And with the way he looked at me I knew he wasn't being so sarcastic.

Didn't see that one coming.

"Whoop-de-doo! Now, do you have his address so we can go on the stake-out?"

"Stake-out! I like it. Sounds zesty." Tamaki commented.

Sounds flamboyant, is what it sounds like.

"Alright let's go."

"No, no, no! I call the shots, rookie." He said with smugness.

He. Did. Not.

"What the hell?" I questioned. There was no way. If he started calling me that I think I would just die right there. Nope. No. It wasn't happening.

"You heard me. I'm more powerful then you. I order _you _around." He said. I wonder if he understood what a partnership was.

"Look, just because you let Stephanie boss you around doesn't mean I'm going to be that easy to manipulate." I informed him. He guffawed.

"Yeah, but you're younger." He said.

"By like, a year, dude." I said.

"But I'm more experienced!" he argued.

"We're talking about a freaking mission, not _sex_, Tamaki!" I clarified.

"Either way..."

And I knew those words didn't come out of Tamaki's mouth, judging by the ten different shades of red he was turning. So I turned around only to be greeted by Stephanie, who was grinning ear to ear, and was currently launching herself at Tamaki.

"When were you planning on telling me you were back?" she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I wasn't." he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **DONE! Phew, finally got this up. Chapter 3's coming your way uber soon. Thanks, I love you all...

Seriously, no joke...

I want to hug you all!

You should go hide now (;


	3. His Warning

I'm not fond of bugs. Or grass. Twigs…leaves…_dirt_.

Nature wasn't my thing.

So why is it that Tamaki and I took refuge under a freaking _bush_?

After Stephanie left to, and this is exact, "Take care of some peop- things." We walked to Joshua's house.

We sat silently as we watched Joshua leave his house. In case you were wondering, his house is freaking huge. If I were vain enough, and if Joshua and didn't attempt to end my life…well, let's just say I really like that house.

Anyway, the suspect was walking out of the house. I was sneezing. Tamaki was busy shushing me. This would probably explain why by the time we got our act together he was gone. He disappeared in thin air. I swear that boy's a wizard…And those looks? The result of a pollyjuice potion or a glamour charm.

But potions and charms aside…

"Damn it, kid! You and you're shushing." I yelled.

"You and you're _allergies._" He retorted.

"I have issues, I know."

"You know, Maria. Maybe you should take this case more seriously. I mean, your seriously slacking off. Now as your superior—"

"Oh, you think you're a badass now, huh? Mr. Level Three!" I started exclaiming.

"Shut up—"

"Oh, look at me, I'm Tamaki and I'm level three! I get to boss people around and act all tough!"

"Shut up—"

"I may be super kawaii but a pretty face doesn't mean anything, because I don't know how to keep an eye on _one _person!"

"Alright! I get it! What did you want me to do, tackle the man? Fine, next time I'll do that because I'm a freaking quarter-back of an American football team!"

Great, now I got him mad. And when Tamaki got mad it was usually took up a ridiculous amount of my time.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay, I figured you were probably just stressed."

"No, I'm just hungry."

"Understandable." He nodded his head.

So, we decided to go get food at our favorite café. I was working on my third serving of pie when Satan decides to just stroll right in the restaurant.

"Satan! What are you doing here?" we all cried.

"Fuck all of ya. I ain't Satan, ya sloozy. You is crazy."

Obviously, when Joshua speaks imaginary dialogue in my mind, he is referred to as Satan, and it is always illiterate. But for the sake of not sounding mentally unstable, I won't type out my thoughts on the subject matter ever again.

Well anyway, "Joshua" just strolls right in and Tamaki was so engulfed in the newspaper that he didn't seem to notice. I had to jab him a few times with my spoon.

When I finally got Tamaki's attention it was too late. The evil droid was already steering his way towards our table, as if we weren't the ones to totally bust him not that many fortnights ago.

He made his way over to the table, smiled fondly at a couple of waitresses, then he sat down, and that pleasant premise was long gone.

"You two need to stop stalking me or I'll file a police report, understand?" he whispered menacingly.

Now, I'm not sure, but I think Tamaki just pissed his pants.

"Stalking you? Why would we," cue badly acted laugh, "Why would we be stalking you? Pshhh. Bitch crazy." I said, waving him off half-heartedly.

"I'm glad you two find this funny. I don't know what you guys hold against me. Whatever you _think _happened that night was obviously not the case. We all know about the," he was smiling now, his voice lowering in falsetto, "Drinking problem." And there it was. That damn smirk.

"My drinking problem didn't start until after that." Tamaki replied, seemingly smug, as if he just proved something.

I glared at him openly and then turned to Joshua, "Excuse Tamaki, he's always a little out of it, if you know what I mean. But, anyway, although you attempted to stab me, _multiple times_, I hold no grudges. You can stop being paranoid now." I smiled mockingly.

"I didn't—"

"You can go feed your lies to everyone else, even the court system but I'm telling you…" my face was an inch from his, "I know what happened and if I'm going down I'm bringing you with me."

"You're a freak. Your blonde friend is a freak. Stay away from my lawn," an intimidating scowl, "And stay out of my way."

As if to prove his point, he pushed me before storming out of the store. Of course, with the lively atmosphere and heavy chattering, no one seemed to notice.

"You know, if we were smart we would have taken pictures of the crime scene for evidence." Tamaki mentioned after a moment of silence.

"We're not exactly known for our brains." I reminded him, silently fuming. I dare that Joshua kid to even lay a finger on me again and so help me God I will—

"Don't let him get to you. He's the freak. We're not. We're just slightly abnormal." And he let loose one of his cheeky smiles, and I couldn't help but smile a little myself.

I realized I would have to go home, and record this encounter. Maybe make it more detailed. I could speak of his facial expressions and his exact wording, "Stay out of my way" weren't really the words of an innocent man.

But, I wasn't really sure what to record. I wasn't sure what the agency was looking for. What were they trying to convict him of?

My assignment had been simple: Watch Joshua Grant and record data.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I pretty much deduced it didn't mean following him into the urinals.

But still, I wasn't sure how much was _too _much. And he caught us on his lawn (probably due to my stupid yelling). Either way, we had to be way more careful.

"Dude, let's try the stake-out another time." I suggested.

"Sure, _dude_, it's cool." He said, mocking me.

**Out of Maria's POV**

The next day orchestra class was extremely awkward. Working on a duet with the one person you despise the most makes focusing on the music difficult.

"You could at least _pretend _you're into this, for old Mr. Mason's sake." Josh said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry; I haven't had a lot of practice putting up a façade lately. Care to tutor me?" Maria responded scathingly.

"Sure, right after I give you lessons on _manners_. You're primitive." He responded.

All of this muttered under the roar of the music. The two were playing _I…by Yiruma_ each adapting into separate syncs. They had trouble harmonizing, playing together. Like sun and rain, night and day, love and hate, they simply…clashed.

This was not music. This was disruption. Sure, it sounded fine when given a quick once over but after a while one picked up on the hidden _hostility _and _rage_. One almost felt mad along with them. This rage, although great in some pieces, was simply misplaced. The song they were playing was supposed to be soft, delicate. It was supposed to be a sweet tune that cradled you in your sleep, assuring dreams of forgiveness and second chances and smiling and—

BAM! It was loud and most people jolted upon hearing it. This passion was too _strong _and you felt uneasy listening to it.

"Jesus, your violin sounds like its mooing." Josh muttered. She tried her best not to respond, she really did. Her violin wobbled up and down as she replied, her words sounding garbled due to the "attempt" to keep playing.

"After this is over you better stay the hell away from me." she spat at him.

And then the disruption ended. The two were silent. They glared at each other for what must have felt like hours but was truly only a minute or so.

"I make no promises." His voice was a defiant note that rang through the otherwise silent practice room.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were in detention. Again.

When one was in detention the other was often there as well, simply because of who they were. You see, their identical appearance was their downfall in a lot of cases. One would attempt a scandalous act, and get caught. But since no one could tell which twin was which, save for a select few in the host club, both were often punished for the action of one person.

But, any of us could guess who was behind _most _of the mischief.

"I hate you." Kaoru muttered.

"Love you too." Hikaru said.

"I'm not joking."

"Yeah you are." Retorted Hikaru. Then Kaoru gave him a death glare, which caused him to laugh hysterically.

"You think you can give me that look? I _taught _you that look." He was greeted by silence.

"Fine…be that way…mean…fatass…ugly…" Hikaru was muttering things under his breath.

"Kaoru! Stop the cussing in my classroom!" said Mr. Yagami.

"That wasn't me!" explained Kaoru, then he turned to Hikaru and gave him another evil glare.

The other twin could only smile in turn.

* * *

"You guys got detention with Mr. Yagami _again_?" Kyoya asked, eyebrows raised.

"Blame this one." Said Kaoru, pointing to Hikaru.

"Really? We're being hurtful now?" said Hikaru.

"Mr. Yagami has a thing for the—" Maria started.

"I vote we have a rule that Mari-_Mark _isn't allowed to speak." said Joshua, interrupting her.

And then Maria lunged at his throat. The twins were cheering—"woot, woot"! Kyoya was observing over the cover of his black book. Mori was covering Honey's eyes. Even Tamaki, who had guests at the time, turned around to applaud.

"Stop it, you guys! Stop it!" Haruhi hated it when people fought.

And that did it for Tamaki. No matter how much he was enjoying the display he had to make the fighting stop.

He cleared his throat rather loudly and when no one listened he stepped right in, and took a punch that was meant for Joshua right in the kisser.

All the guests turned around, gasping. Some were in hysterics. On Tamaki's handsome face a big, ugly bruise began to blossom.

**Maria's POV**

"I think this is the second time I've hurt you in the face." I said.

"So I'm not the only one counting." Tamaki commented, holding an icepack up to his bruise.

We were in the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't exactly the most encouraging.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, I fell again. You know how that goes." Apparently Tamaki makes frequent trips to the nurse's office due to his "chronic falling".

"You just like getting out of class, don't you?" I mentioned as the nurse left the room.

"The Ouran staff aren't exactly the brightest."

I felt guilty, I'll admit it. How many times was I going to damage this guy?

"On the bright side, your swelling went down!" I said cheerfully, smiling slightly.

"Really?" he rushed to the mirror excitedly. It was still there. A pout took the place of his boyish grin, "Lying isn't nice, Maria."

Just as I was about to explain to Tamaki how much I really lie to him on a daily basis, my phone started ringing. I brought my cell phone out but it wasn't ringing. Then it dawned on me.

"Shiiiiittt." I said, bouncing my second cell phone around. It was a sleek, black phone that opened on all sides but had extra buttons for several different occasions. Due to my status, I wasn't allowed to touch most of them.

I was about to press the red one once, and I swear to you Connor went ninja and chucked it out of my hand.

"What do I do?" I practically screamed at him. The agency never tried to call me using a phone before.

"Answer it!" he said with a big DUH look on his face.

So I pressed the speak button and put it to my ear, "Hi, Agent Maria Standford sp-speaking." I said nervously, almost dropping the phone in the process. Tamaki looked at me like I was mentally challenged.

"Agent number two-three-eight-eight-seven-six-two-five-three, I would like to set up a meeting." said the voice. It was disguised. Sounded like Darth Vader. I was seriously waiting for the voice to call me Luke, and then tell me he was my father, but that's not what happened.

"Turn around ninety degrees. Look out of the window, to your right. At the store across the street you should see a man with a package. He is waiting for you."

And then I laughed into the phone.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA—w-what? You're joking, right?"

And Tamaki took cover as if the phone was bound to explode.

"How'd you know it was me?" said a voice that was undisguised now.

"Stephanie, I'm not stupid." I replied.

Once he heard Stephanie's name, Tamaki started to slowly emerge from the make shift shelter he constructed out of a table and two chairs.

**Out of Maria's POV**

"I'm such a genius." Kaoru was boasting to Honey and Maria.

The two fellow hosts stared at the pumpkin head as if he had grown a third head. Because there was no way Kaoru was standing there, trying to take credit for Honey's idea.

"Not to be rude but…I'm pretty sure operation: Get Tamaki and Haruhi to Hook up was my idea." Honey stated.

"I came up with the name!" Maria exclaimed.

"Anyway, why aren't I allowed to tell Hikaru again?"

"I think you can answer that one yourself." said Honey.

Honey, Maria, and Kaoru had put their brains together to come up with an ingenious plan to make Tamaki and Haruhi realizes their undying love for each other. Well, it was mostly Honey's brain, with a comment from Maria every now and then, and Kaoru listening to his mp3 until he saw that their lips stopped moving.

"Okay, so if I'm correct, I'm supposed to get Tamaki to come with me to a restaurant tonight, and Kaoru's supposed to get Haruhi to go to the exact same restaurant. Then we ditch them, they bump into each other, and realize they're undying love and devotion. Correct?" said Maria, pausing several times to take a deep breath.

"Yup."

"Brilliant." now Maria was sporting a wide grin as Kaoru still shook his head in awe.

"I am _such _a genius."

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter should have been up days ago :D. I had literally everything written out except the little planning scene between our lovely trio, Maria, Honey, and Kaoru. Which...shouldn't have taken me that long to write. But school work was definitely a factor. In the words of my 'uncle', "The teachers ain't taken shit from nobody!".

Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. This was more of a transition chapter then anything else. To help people realize where everyone stands so far, and to foreshadow where everyone is going (wink, wink if you picked up ANY of my hints).

Also, I wonder if anyone ever bothers to read these author notes...or am I just blabbering to myself? xD It is kind of therapeutic.

OH! And" I..." by Yiruma. orchestra version. Go check it out. If I ever met the man I would grab his head and shake it and go "You fucking genius. I want to study your brain. I suspect you are an alien." Yiruma is probably glad he never met me, and somewhere in the world he is going "Thank God."


	4. Her Fall

**Out of Maria's POV**

"I _hate this_." Kyoya yelled out, to no one in particular. He thought he was in the sanctuary of his room when his sister all of a sudden busted in.

"What's wrong, Kyoya? I can make you some tea." she said.

"Calm down, I was talking about my homework. You know, exaggerating? Teens my age tend to do that." he explained to his sister as if she were the nutcase.

It kind of annoyed Kyoya, the way everyone just came to his aid the moment he showed a little distress. It was as if he were under surveillance.

They all tried to calm him down, make his problems go away.

"I think I'll make you some tea anyway." and she rushed off.

Didn't they understand that the problem was on the inside? That making tea wouldn't make all of his problems disappear?

He tackled his essay once more, and before he could even blink his sister was back.

"Would you like to watch some TV? Or rent a movie? You should really take a break from all this stress." Gosh, she was really like a mother.

"I'm fine. Okay? See?" he smiled and rolled his eyes mockingly, and turned back to his homework, shaking his head in amusement. This display of normalcy seemed to satisfy his sister, for she rushed out without protest, convinced that he was fine.

And really, Kyoya was never just _fine _anymore, was he?

* * *

"Connor, I—" Maria started, but she seemed to have misplaced her voice. Maybe it was lost in all of the confusion.

"What?" he asked, not too friendly, nor too angrily. She had no grounds to walk on, nothing to take from his statement.

"…Pass the salt." she said lamely. He pushed it over to her.

And then the moment she went to put it on her food he grabbed it from her.

"You salted your meal almost ten times. Do you wish to die of cardiac arrest?" he frowned.

There it was. What she had been looking for. She still had a chance. It wasn't all over yet because somehow he still cared.

"Why do you care?" she asked, taking the experiment a little further than intended.

_You naïve little brat, _he thought, _don't you get it was all for you? From the very beginning?_

"I just…promised mom I'd watch your diet. She watched the Discovery Health channel while in Arizona. She called me about some special she watched on salt." he explained.

She casted her eyes downward, and made a slight hand gesture, dumping the salt on her food once more.

And when she went to take a bite, it was inedible. She made sure to choke every last bite down, just because she knew Connor was watching.

* * *

"You called me cute the other day…" Tamaki felt the need to point out.

"…and it would be really fun and—wait, what?" Maria paused.

"The other day you called me kawaii and said I had a pretty face." he felt the need to explain.

"But I was yelling at you." she noted.

"And now you want to go to some fancy restaurant…" he seemed to be calculating something.

"Tamaki, I was yelling at you!" she repeated, but it did no good. He was already far gone.

Maria had gotten to school, and after a long day of classes decided to go on with the plan. It was the perfect opportunity, there was no host club that day, and Tamaki and Maria were standing in front of her locker.

"And you're blushing." at that moment a smirk spread across his face, "I can't believe I didn't notice it before…"

Uh-oh.

"W-What? You didn't notice what?" Maria demanded to know.

"You are absolutely, head-over-heels in love with me." he stated, as if discussing the weather.

And she just couldn't help herself when she said—

"Bitch crazy!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kaoru was talking to Haruhi.

"You know, we never hang out anymore." Kaoru started off.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "We hang out every day. Please don't tell me you have something planned…"

Oh no. She was on to him.

"No…not at all, it's just that…" he bounced his leg up and down as he scanned his mind for ideas, "Well, this French restaurant is opening downtown, and I heard that Maria and Tamaki were going. It could be like…a group thing!"

Now _that _wasn't a part of the plan.

"Wait, Tamaki and Maria are going _together_?" she said. Now he struck gold.

"Yeah! They were bragging about it. And I think it would be fun if we went together too." he instantly saw the worry on Haruhi's face, "You know, as just _friends_."

And all of a sudden she was looking way too determined and way too unsteady when she said, "Yeah…let's go with Maria and Tamaki to their dinner date."

Kaoru had to quell the urge to shriek, in success or fear he had no idea.

A couple of moments later, when Kaoru went to go tell Maria of the new plans, he found quite a disturbing site.

"You love me…like, a lot." said Tamaki.

"Not really." replied Maria, in a frantic tone.

"Yeah, you do…" he retorted.

"No, I don't. Now release me, you oaf!"

Tamaki was holding Maria in a tight hug from behind, and rocking her back and forth, while Maria looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Could Kaoru have helped? Yeah. Was he going to?

…Not at all.

"You lovessssss meeeee."

"No, I don't! I just wanted to go get food!" she explained, not being able to give away the real reason.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." he said, still not willing to give up.

Kaoru was clutching his sides, willing himself with all his might to hush up. But it was just…so…

"Look, you're a nice guy but I don't think me and you would really—" she started, being hastily cut off.

"That's just adorable! Maria's in denial." and then, and she'd swear on it, he pinched her cheeks.

"No! I don't have a crush on you. If I did I would tell you but I don't so…"

The level of immaturity radiating off of them was enough to make anyone sit and watch. The arbitrary arguments. The little things that didn't matter when you were staring down your death.

"Awwwwwwwww! You little rascal, you."

She wanted him sedated and taken into custody.

At some point Kyoya joined Kaoru's side to watch the festivities.

"Tamaki Suoh! I do not love you. I just wanted food, because you know what happens when I get hungry. I figured a change of scenery would be nice. Now, let go of me before I go ninja on your ass." she threatened.

"Really? With your training? What are you, level negative ten or something?" he chided.

Level? Kaoru and Kyoya had no idea what they were talking about, but he was pretty sure Tamaki just dissed her with the way she growled in response.

And then it entered her mind. The "secret" that Tamaki found really embarrassing.

"And even if I did love you, I think Haruhi already beat me to the punch." she whispered, mockingly.

And he dropped her like she was hot.

**Maria's POV**

I heard insane laughter behind me and saw that it was Kaoru. Kyoya was there too, trying his best not to crack a smile. They just sat back and watched the whole display, not even helping as I was getting mauled by the blondie.

"You tease and you tease." Tamaki muttered arms crossed over his chest, a huge pout on his face.

"So, the boss likes Haruhi, aye…" Kaoru said, in mock-contemplation, "Well, you should have told me sooner. I just invited her to a dinner date tonight. At the opening of that new French restaurant."

I was freaking out. That was not a part of the elaborate plan laid out by Honey…and when Honey was pissed, whoa, what a site.

As Tamaki was probably exclaiming in several languages—_Zut! Zut Zut Zut!_ — Kyoya slipped over to my side.

"So, you guys have some sort of method to the madness, I presume." he whispered.

"Sort of." I said and when he looked at me skeptically I had to add, "It was Honey's idea. I just came up with the name."

"Just…don't get too caught up in playing cupid, alright? You have to remember Tamaki and Haruhi are our friends. If you guys screw up we're going to have to deal with it every day." he reminded me with one of his conserved, polite smiles.

One of those damn smiles that woke you up and said "Don't mess up, kid."

"I understand. Hey, but you can help, you know." I said.

"By?"

"Lending me twenty bucks? The French are expensive." Cue charming smile that not even The Shadow King could resist.

**Out of Maria's POV**

After hearing the news of Maria and Kaoru going to _Le Premier_ together Tamaki was given a brand new drive. He forgot about his insistent teasing of Maria and instead "demanded" that she go with him.

"So…you're still hungry, right?"

"Duh. We'll meet up at eight."

Why was love so complicated? Your crush is going with your friend to a French opening, so you retaliate by taking your friend/charge with you…on a date…at that same restaurant.

One could only assume that love boggled the senses, so that even the most foolish things seemed to make sense. Better than any pill, it speeds through the blood, seeps into the skin, soaks into the bone. It controls you, talks for you, walks for you.

It makes you do the stupidest things, when right there in front of you is an obvious solution.

ASK THE PERSON YOU LIKE OUT, STUPID!

But, alas, they take the hard way out. One can only say in response: all is fair in love and war.

* * *

"So, like, does it taste like candy?" Maria said. It was five o' clock and Kyoya and Maria were at the mall. He not only lent her fifty dollars, but decided to by her a whole new dress. But, that's not important. Not what we're getting at.

"What?" he asked.

"Those white capsules…they must taste like candy. You keep downing 'em." she explains.

"I-I…what?" he said. Now he was squirming.

"Relax, dude. Just messing with you. I know you're on one of those stupid pill schedules. It's like the time Connor had an allergic reaction to raisins…don't ask." she added.

He raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't planning on it. Not after last time."

Both were sharing the same thought, yet both had so much in common to the point where it was a downfall. Neither would ever succumb to the need...the need to just…ask. Tell.

"Are you…doing alright?" Maria wished she had the courage to say.

"I'm doing…terribly. Just…life is hard." Kyoya wanted to confess truthfully.

And knowing Maria, she wouldn't say a word. She'd solemnly nod in agreement.

But none of this occurred, for both were way too conditioned. They were too conditioned to believe that it was okay to leave things unsaid. That pride mattered more than personal feelings, and that some hardships were meant to be dealt with alone.

None were willing to revisit that time. In France. Where he basically confessed it all. His disorder, his attempt at getting rid of it. Getting rid of him.

And as fate would have it they were back at a mall, and Kyoya had something new to confess.

He wanted so bad to just spill it all, right there and then. The coincidence was for a reason, he believed. He wasn't meant to bare this burden alone. It was too much. Too heavy and if he didn't rid himself of it soon he just might…

"It's okay." Maria said. Just like that.

"Hmm?"

"It's alright." she repeated.

As if answering his question, reading his mind. He nodded. She nodded.

They were the kind of people to answer an open-ended question with one word. These Mori-esque traits are usually developed in people who aren't used to these things. Affection. Caring. Friendship.

"Hey look, it's your boyfriend." said Maria, pointing to a poster of a male model. Teasing. This was safe territory.

Kyoya turned the other way, to avoid letting Maria see his flushed face.

The lines were becoming blurred again, Kyoya noted. He was on the border now. And being pushed…

For he dared not laugh, or crack a smile. In fear of laughing to the point of lunacy. Or worse.

In fear of slipping…and falling…and falling.

One like Kyoya eventually learned that there was not much of a difference.

* * *

"You are not." Connor said.

"Yeah, I am."

"B-But…he's…this isn't adding up." Connor noted.

What was it that could possibly evoke such a reaction from Connor? It was almost like old times when...

"I'm pretty sure he's gay." he stated.

"Apparently not. Because we're going to that french restaurant a couple of blocks away, together. And I'm wearing a dress, and he's wearing a suite. Isn't that a date?"

"So you're saying if I slap on a dress and go to a carnival with a spider monkey dressed up in a suite that's a date?" he dared to question.

"Yes, and probably the only date you'll ever get." she remarked.

"Who's Haruhi going with?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because she's extremely attractive and I would like to get in her pants." he said.

"Ew, really?" she responded.

He paused for a moment, as if in contemplation, although he was joking "Nah. But I just love the face you make when I say stuff involving the use of my—"

"Lalalalalalala! I can't hear over the sound of my gagging."

Such children…

Children. People who take comfort in the familiar. The safe. They were so young in heart and spirit yet so—

Connor's phone was ringing, and he flipped open the sleek, black cover. The agency was contacting him.

—flawed.

He grimaced. Shut his phone. And reminded Maria to bring hers.

It sat there in her coat. A constant reminder. But at least she could pretend it wasn't there. Didn't exist. She could put it on silent.

But what should he do? About everything? The thoughts whirling in his head that couldn't simply be…shut off.

* * *

Maria was walking to the French premiere (she figured asking Kyoya for a limo would be pushing it) when she unfortunately bumped into Joshua.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" he started to say until he caught sight of who she was, "That you have no sense of balance."

She stuck her tongue out. Kept on walking. And then she turned back around suddenly to make one last biting remark when she…

"And you need too—ahhh!"

…fell.

All of her belongings…her lip gloss, her wallet, her purse…and a hint of cold, black metal went tumbling with her.

Upon hitting the ground both her and Joshua heard a sickening crack, something that Maria was clearly distressed over, but Joshua couldn't care less.

"Is little Maria okay?" he asked with mock-concern, "I hope you didn't break anything."

She was in severe pain, and fending off tears she said, "Fuck off."

"But I wouldn't want to leave you here…I mean, who knows what kind of creeps lurk around these streets at this time of night." he was suppressing a cackle.

"Example number one." she muttered, gesturing towards him. She tried her best to stand but her leg was in real pain.

"I wouldn't insult me if I were you. I could leave you here…"

"Fine! Go! I don't want your help." she yelled at him.

He sighed in mock-disdain and pretended to leave. When he was a couple of yards away he heard her voice whispering weakly, "Just…pass me my stuff, please."

He turned back around and with a sickeningly smug grin he handed her most of her things. But he snatched the sleek, black cell phone that connected Maria to the agency. He dangled it in front of her face.

"Don't think I don't know your game." he whispered tauntingly.

Her heart sank. There was no way.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, nervous.

"I know what this is. And I know who you are." he said nonchalantly, twirling the sleek device in between his fingers.

"Look, I don't know what kind of drug you're on and what you're going on about but I would like my phone back." she complained, groping for it but failing to get more than a few inches before falling.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now spill it. Why is the agency following me? What do they know?" he questioned.

"I don't know." she answered truthfully before adding, "Now go run and play; I have business to attend to."

She didn't like that look. The gleam in his eye. The sign that maybe…maybe this guy really _is _bonkers…

"You expect me to believe that? Now spill, before I—"

"Before you what? Try to kill me again? We can all remember how that went the first time!"

And this did it. He lunged at her and he was suspending her from the fabric of her dress.

"Listen…you little…" he was taking deep breaths, "I'm trying to be patient with you but you're being extremely difficult."

"It's not my fault you have anger issues…" she remarked calmly.

"It's not my fault you're a bitch!" he retorted, raising his hand to strike her but instead clasping it into a fist and resting it at his side. He needed her alive, undamaged. At least for now.

Even Maria, in all her pride and glory, couldn't deny that she was scared shitless. But would she show it?

"I-I really don't know anything, I swear."

Hell yeah.

"You better hope that's the truth." he said between clenched teeth, before dropping her again, keeping her cell phone and leaving her there.

When she realized that Joshua now knew her secret, basically threatened her life, and then left her in the middle of street at the dead of night she realized one thing…

Next time ask for the limo.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG. You people wouldn't believe how long this has been sitting around have finished. I told everyone I'd update uberly soon but then I do this *sigh* School, of course. It's fun and I'm learning a helluva lot (I better be with all the tax dollars we're paying) yet it is a lot of work. Lab reports, essays, posters galore. And a LOT of reading.

So enough about my boring life and on to the stuff that you people really care about...sort of.

This story SO had a theme throughout the whole thing, although I doubt anyone picked it up. Also, I know I promised a lot more of some characters that just weren't apparent in some of these chapters. My excuse for that is...the plot didn't call for it yet :D. But they all have huge roles later on...so, yeah. Also, I promise that Chapter 5 won't be as long a wait :D. If it starts to become long, message me, badger me, and it'll get done.

Okay, sorry for my blabbering. You guys really don't care. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, then I hope I can change your mind by next chapter.

Au revoir!


	5. His Mistake

**A/N: **And I'm back for another round! I've taken all reviews into consideration and this is what my sorry self came up with xD. I adore you all. So this is out to all of the people that have ever reviewed, favorited, put on their alerts, or just took some time out of their day to read. Don't want to get TOO emotional here, but it means lots to a developing writer. Hopefully, I'll have the guts to move out of fanfiction, and into the real world. And I can always say this is how i got my humble start.

Stay lovely,

Your New BestFriend3

"Where is she?" Kaoru was muttering to himself. Maria was ten minutes late and he was starting to sweat bullets. Haruhi was scaring him. She had dressed up like a normal girl without anyone making her and she was grasping onto his arm like a life-line. Every word that came out of his mouth was received with a well-rehearsed giggle and then an evil look at Tamaki, who was waiting on Maria as well.

Tamaki was chewing angrily at his steak, but every now and then he'd look at Haruhi longingly when she was too busy fondling Kaoru's "eccentric" hair.

"Haruhi Fujioka! How dare you just feel up this boy in your father's presence?" Tamaki announced, making everyone in the restaurant turn around.

"You're not my dad! And I can touch who ever I want!" to prove this, she reached forward to grope Kaoru, who then proceeded to duck under the table and pray.

"So…Tamaki…where's Maria? I thought you two were supposed to be meeting each other here." said Haruhi, in a devilishly sweet voice.

"Oh, well knowing her she's out getting me a gift or something. She's so thoughtful." Tamaki replied. And at that moment his phone started ringing so he added, "That must be her now."

As soon as he was in the safe sanctuary of the stalls he flipped his phone open.

"Where _are _you? And wherever you are you better bring me a box of chocolates or something." he said.

"This isn't Maria." replied the grave voice, and his heart sank.

"Oh? Well, whoever you are, deliver this message to her. She needs to get her fanny down here. Because being on a double date with no _date _is making me look like a bit of a jack ass." he said, not really in his right mind.

"I have Maria. If you want her back, unharmed, I suggest you follow my instructions." said the voice.

"W-What?" Now that caught his attention. He cleared his head of all previous thoughts of his date, now focused on a new agenda.

What was going on? Maria could not be left alone for a second without getting into trouble. Not that he wasn't worried, because in all truth he was petrified.

"Where is she?" he practically growled into the phone.

"You don't get to call the shots. I'm the one who has Maria. If you don't want her hurt, I suggest you follow my instructions."

Something…wasn't right. He knew it, Tamaki felt it. There was something getting under his skin about the whole thing, aside from the fact that they were negotiating a _hostage_, of course.

"And if I don't?" he asked defiantly

"Well, your little mistake could cost Maria her life."

**Maria's POV**

So, my Mom says not to talk to strangers, but, hey, I was ready to press my luck.

I mooched a ride off of some fragile looking old man who looked like he shouldn't be driving. He was really nice but when he offered me a butterscotch candy I didn't take it.

Well, anyway, he dropped me off in front of the restaurant and the nice French door guy helped me inside. It took a while though considering I haven't brushed up on my French in a while.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?"

"Je voudrais un steak-frites!"

Imagine the confusion when he came out with a huge plate of a steak with fries and I yelled "Non!"

I eventually got inside the restaurant using a borrowed pair of the old man's crutches and to my disdain Tamaki was nowhere to be found.

"What happened to you?" asked Kaoru.

"Long story. Where's Tamaki?" I asked.

"He told us he got a call from you and that he's going to pick you up." said Haruhi.

I didn't cal…oh shit.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki went to the address alone, as requested. He knocked on the door three times and no one responded. Had he written down the wrong address? Of course not, this was the only warehouse for miles.

He was almost going to turn back around but then all of a sudden the door knob was turned slowly yet as the door opened there was no one in front of it. Tamaki walked into the doorway peering into darkness.

Why was it that the darkness always followed him?

He noticed how unbelievably cold it was and pulled down his sleeves to warm himself. Walking through the dark hallway he still couldn't seem to locate anyone.

Dare he make a sound? He had no idea what he was up against and he was just walking into this madness.

Suddenly coming to his senses he went back in the direction from which he came. As "secretive" as the agency claimed to be, he had to call the police. Even an agent of his stature new when to quit.

He couldn't see well so he felt the walls for the door. Once his hand closed around a knob he started to turn it.

Then suddenly a figure caught him by surprise, restraining him. Tamaki made a move to kick the figure when all of a sudden he was struck on the head and the contact made a metallic echo throughout the dark hall. Feeling suddenly dizzy he clutched at his head and started to tumble. He fell to the ground, coughing weakly, and then receiving a kick to the stomach.

Gasping in pain he still made a move to grasp at the figures ankles, anchoring himself enough to get back up and punch the figure in the chest. Enraged, the figure hit him once more on the skull, and he swore he heard a dull crack.

Checking Tamaki's vitals and deciding that he was still alive, Joshua dragged him to a different room, where he continued to restrain the agent lest he wake up from his "nap".

**Maria's POV**

"He offered you candy?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. I was like 'I'm alright. Thanks sir'. But I was really thinking 'This is Hikaru in about sixty years.'." I told him, forgetting for a second that they looked the same.

"Nooooo. I'm way too sexy to pick up random girls from the sidewalk. They'll be coming to me." Kaoru said with a smirk.

"You be pimpin'?"

"Hell yeah." he said as if I were stupid, almost like a "Pshh. Bitch crazy."

So, you're probably wondering why I wasn't out bashing heads to get to my dearest, dearest blonde-headed idiot and rescuing him from whatever mess he managed to get himself into.

Well, that's actually a pretty interesting story.

I was initially worried jizzless, and then Kaoru told me they had a dessert bar.

Easy to say, the least of my worries were where Tamaki ended up. He'd be alright. He's freaking Tamaki Suoh.

Wait…

He's freaking Tamaki Suoh…

"Drop your banana bread, Kaoru, we have us a mission." I said, slapping it out of his hand just as he was about to take a bite. I swear he was going to start bawling.

"It's alright. I'll get you some more." I said soothingly, going back to the bar.

* * *

"The boss is nowhere to be found and Haruhi won't stop latching onto my arm and restricting my blood flow and I think I've developed a twitch in my left eye am I twitching?" he was borderline manic now as he got closer and pointed to show me his eye.

"Yes. But that's beside the point. You have to pull yourself together by the time Haruhi gets back from the bathroom. You had your banana bread. And I have to go find Tamaki. Chances are some prank caller sent him half around town and if I don't find him I'll never hear the end of it." I punctuated this sentence with a determined glare at nothing in particular.

"Boy, aren't you noble." Kaoru remarked dryly.

"You know, Hikaru is slowly beginning to become my favorite…"

"…"

I paused to glare at him but then Haruhi came back out of the bathroom. If you think Kaoru's gone mad, you should have seen Haruhi. She seemed extremely unlike herself. But then again, love does crazy things to people.

"So, have you guys found Tamaki?" she asked, trying her best not to worry herself.

Oh…right. I should probably take care of that.

As if on cue my cellphone started to ring (not the cool one with the buttons I'm not allowed to press but the crappy prepaid one my brother got me two Christmases ago).

"Hello, Tamaki! Where the hell are you? If you received some call from me it wasn't really me, it was that freaky kid. You know, Joshua. The one we both hate and want dead?" I looked around to see Kaoru and Haruhi staring at me.

"That isn't very nice." Haruhi mouthed.

Oh, brother.

"I think I'll ignore that remark, Standford." Joshua's voice was a cold, calculating, restrained voice that sent chills up the spine upon reception.

And this was the same guy that made teachers smile with his charm.

"What's he saying?" whispered Kaoru, a bit too loud.

"Go to a private room. I don't think we need people involved in our little talk." he said.

"I don't think I want to be involved, either." I said truthfully while I covered the mouth piece and told my friends I'd be back in a minute.

I stepped outside of the restaurant, but of course I didn't stray too far. No more late night venturing for me.

"Dude, how stupid are you? So, first you attack me and expect me _not _to tell the police. And then you stole my cell phone and now you're making _prank calls _to my friends? What'd you do, tell him to meet me downtown or something? Ha-ha. Real nice, asshole. I just hope you're still laughing when I take your sorry ass to court." I was ranting now. I just couldn't stop. There was a force overcoming me that was far stronger than anger. I could literally feel my blood boiling.

And he had the audacity to laugh.

No, it wasn't a warm hearted chuckle. It wasn't even an evil cackle. It was just…nothing.

An emotionless laughter that made the air around me drop ten degrees.

"…are you done with your rant, Maria? Really, you're such a foolish little girl, squandering your time like that." he said, not in too serious a tone. He sounded as if he would burst out laughing at any instant.

I was silent.

" I mean, who knows how long Tamaki will last…oops. I went and gave away my little secret. Silly me." and here is when he let out that _awful _laughter.

"You listen here, _Grant_. You tell me where he is right now before I get every police man in the district on your ass." I threatened.

"Oh, the police, you say? I wonder who will find Tamaki first. Them…who are several minutes away…or me…who only needs to walk up one corridor."

"Don't you dare…?"

"I'm currently located in that big warehouse downtown. Take a taxi if you have to." he said nonchalantly.

"I'll personally march over there and punch your face in. Understand?"

"Look at little Maria. Making commands. You don't seem nearly as courageous in person. What is it about me that makes you react so…helplessly?"

"Vile son of a—"

"Now, now. Watch your tongue. You can never be certain who's _watching _you." Upon hearing those words I looked around. Joshua had a way of being eerily compelling.

"You can say whatever you like. I'm still calling the p-police." I really prayed he didn't catch my stutter.

"And that will be your biggest regret." and with that he hung up.

Well….

damn.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki woke up to find himself bound to a chair (typical interagation scenario) and he had to fight his strongest urges not to scream like a little girl.

"Calm yourself down. You were trained for this. You can do this, man, get your head in the game." while Tamaki was giving himself a pep-talk Joshua happened to wander in.

"High school musical?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's actually a really funny story…" Tamaki then realized who he was talking to and his eyes narrowed.

"This is a serious offense, Grant." Tamaki remarked, "This can land you in jail. Something tells me you won't be able to escape it a second time around."

"Don't try to put on a tough act for anyone, Suoh. It's just you and me. And…we both know who you _really are_."

"That's what you thi-"all of a sudden Tamaki was cut off with Joshua's sudden yelling.

"It's what I _know_!" he slammed his hand on the table that was in front of Tamaki, causing him to jump slightly, but he didn't go far due to his restraints.

"You're just one person." Tamaki reminded him wearily, "You have no idea what you're up against."

"I know all about that too! The agency, you and your little friend following me around, everything!" and then he started to laugh a little. And then a little more. And not being able to restrain himself he started to cackle slightly, before coming to an abrupt halt, kneeling down to Tamaki's level, looking him directly in the eye, and muttering ten words that would define him for the rest of his life.

"Who the hell told you I was just one person?"

**A/N: **Hopefully I don't stray off task and i'll manage to whip up something before the end of this week. i just...sigh, i love school to death but it's taking up A LOT of my time. don't worry. i'll stay up late or something, and work over a hot desk-top screen to construct someting good that all my little readers can sink their teeth into. wish me luck!


	6. Her Endurance

"_**Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you."**_

_**-All Time Low**_

**Maria's POV**

Sometimes, we all experience a bit of turbulence in our flights. Not sure what that means? Me neither.

But, I guess it's someone trying to say that we all go through some screwed up shit. I mean, some _really _messed up stuff. Every single one of us. There isn't a single exception. And that's absolutely terrible.

But there is one bright side.

At least and this may hold no significance to you at all, but, at least we're not alone.

And that has to count for something.

* * *

I'm starting to come to an understanding of why the agency wanted to keep an eye on Josh. It's probably very obvious to most individuals. But I'm a bit of a dunce at times. Well, anyway, I've come to one conclusion.

He's a threat.

He knew about the agency, he was able to kidnap a level three agent…and all by himself.

Or was he by himself?

See, that's what got me thinking. If the agency had a problem with someone, they'd just wipe them out. Toss them aside. They'd seize to exist.

I couldn't grasp why everyone was so frightened and wary of Joshua Grant.

And then it hit me. It wasn't Josh that they were wary of him. It was what he stood for. And my guess was he must have stood for something pretty _huge_.

And even if he didn't, he's just really creepy. Gives me the future-pedo vibe.

And if they harmed Tamaki in any way I'm pretty sure I'd be pissed. Not that I'm infatuated with him like Haruhi so obviously is. Because I'd basically be sanctifying my own funeral. It's not even like I look up to him like the twins do. But you warm up to the goof after spending time with him. I'm not sure why.

Maybe it was just the secret, this burden that we can't tell any of our friends. The secret that so few of us know.

I don't like to rely on others, but I try to be honest whenever I can.

Tamaki Suoh is a screw-up spy, a genius student, a caring listener, a goofy leader…

And he is one hell of a friend.

And my advice to anyone is that when you find someone in life that truly cares about you, don't let them go. If they need you, be there. Because you don't know what might happen when they're gone.

"Stephanie, Connor, I really need your help." I said into the phone.

I _really _hate relying on people.

**Out of Maria's POV**

"So, tell me," Joshua began, pacing in a way that made Tamaki feel as if he were going mad, "What's going on these days with the agency? Do they still have me on their "danger" list?"

Tamaki wasn't aware that there was such a thing as a "danger" list, and he found it a bit aggravating that an outsider knew of it. But he wasn't going to make that obvious.

Although it really did get under his skin. Made him become slightly more nervous.

"You're not going to get any answers out of me this way. Untie me and we can have a civilized conversation." Tamaki proposed, chest puffed out in the same manner as a peacock, to make himself look like more of a threat.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Joshua asked, "I know the agency teaches you those kinds of methods. The moment I release you from that chair, you're going to try to escape. The only way you and I can have a chat as _equals _is if you fear me."

"Equals? It's funny, you, the commoner-hater, is giving me a lecture on equality." Tamaki almost stumbled over his own words, because they sounded too bold to truly belong to him.

"Aren't you so convincing?" Josh whispered, seeming saddened all of a sudden, "But we all know you're just a puppet. The moment you became an agent you lost all of your rights. They _own _you. And you, being the foolish little boy you are…you actually think they're…helping you?"

Tamaki was silently working on his restraints while Joshua had been in lecture mode, and he thought he was just about to make a break through.

"I'm not afraid of you." Tamaki put out there, hoping to buy himself more time. That's all he needed. A couple moments more…

"Really?" Joshua's eyebrows rose as he picked up a particularly sharp looking blade and started to walk around with it, "By the way, I know you've been working on your ropes for the past five minutes." he threw out there absent-mindedly.

Tamaki stopped cold. He slumped in the chair slightly. His pride had literally been deflated. He closed his eyes, not believing he managed to get into this kind of trouble. Always, there had been an option of escape. Not this time. It was possible no one knew he was there. Maybe…maybe they thought he was at home, sleeping in his comfy bed and wrapped in wonderful dreams about a past life where there was such a thing as being care-free and he belonged to himself and love was as sure as death.

Death. He was _so _dead.

He must have been shivering because he heard Joshua's vile sneer as he continued to pace.

"Cold, Suoh? I think you have bigger problems on your hands…" Joshua mentioned, laughing at his own tactless joke.

Tamaki felt himself shiver again. No, not because of the cold.

_My God, _he thought to himself, _I've been kidnapped by a madman._

**Maria's POV**

After having a short phone conversation with Connor and Stephanie, explaining my predicament, they came to pick me up in Stephanie's car.

Connor helped me into the car and he looked more worried than anything. I'm just thankful that he didn't launch into a lecture or say "I told you so."

"So, what fool's messed with Suoh? I'll bash his head in; I'll destroy him then leave his remains out for the forest critters…"

"Steph, don't get carried away…"

"I'll chop off his…"

At this point Connor reached over to cover my ears. What Stephanie said the world will never know.

There was a lot of muffled bantering after that, until I tugged Connor's hands away from my ears. I only heard the last bit.

"...currently working under the director. Yeah, the big shebang…I think I'm the one calling the shots on this 'mission.'."

Well, she's done it again. I wonder what the agency would have said if they knew she was itching to tear them apart. I admired her to the point where I almost felt guilty for proving her wrong.

"_I'm _in charge. This is _my _mission. Technically, you guys are _my _back-up." I said.

They both stopped arguing to stare at me for a second before—

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHOOOO!"

—laughing.

I got really pissed so as soon as we arrived I slammed the car door and slowly wobbled my way, not before yelling, "I'll call you if I need anything…which I _won't_!"

See, you not being there at the time gives you perspective. And walking into a warehouse unarmed on crutches is a very stupid move, as you most likely know. But we tend not to think clearly when we're in predicaments. And Stephanie and Connor, bless their souls, have the same problem.

"I give her five minutes." Stephanie muttered.

"I give her three." Connor said truthfully.

Little did they know they were betting on my _life_.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki was trying his best to be brave, he really was. But his mind was irrational, and it kept replaying worst case scenarios.

_They're going to find my body in a gutter somewhere…I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, _Tamaki thought.

Maybe he was.

What was it that Josh meant by 'not being one person'? Were there really others? And if so, where were they? Were they going to make it possible for him to escape? He was in a simple room with four walls…as far as he knew Josh was just telling a big bluff about there being others.

At that moment Tamaki finished untying himself just when Josh's back was turned. Closing his eyes and taking one more breath (possibly his last) he launched forward and pinned Josh to the wall, hearing a thud where the wall connected with Josh's skull.

Josh was still laughing as the blood dripped down his head, mucking up his perfectly styled auburn hair.

"You're going to regret that, Suoh." he breathed out angrily.

All of a sudden, there were three more people in the room. Tamaki surveyed his surroundings, like he learned in his training. He reached for his gun, preparing to test if he was capable of shooting, when his hand was snapped back. There were more people down the hall, and he heard a lot of conversation going on. This building was packed with people, all unfortunately on the opposite side.

There was no way he was going down without a fight. He left as much evidence as he could for the police, dragging hair from his attackers' skulls and dropping it to the ground, making sure to get loads of fingerprints everywhere. He even left one of his shoes behind as they dragged him to another room.

_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, _Tamaki thought. He must have talked out loud for Josh replied.

"Not yet, but you will be."

* * *

Meanwhile, as Kaoru and Maria were getting chauffeured home, he was forced to explain the mishap. Well, not the real mishap, of course, but the sugar-coated version.

"Tamaki had to go run some errands, and Maria had to go too…orchestra and what not. You know the deal. With their…instrumental lube…" he had made up something on the spot.

"Really? Instrumental lube. Interesting." Haruhi said, and believe it or not, she actually bought it.

"Ha-ha, yeah. Musicians and their weird terminology." Kaoru rolled his eyes for emphasis.

Then there was silence for a while before Haruhi hesitantly spoke.

"Listen, I'm sorry about tonight. I was trying really hard to…to…" she wouldn't finish her sentence.

"To give me a heart attack? Well, you succeeded."

"No, I was trying to make Tamaki jealous." she confessed.

His eyes were wide and he threw his hands in the air in mock-shock, "Oh…my God. I can't believe I'm just…I'm flabbergasted. That is how shocked I am."

"Shut up!" Haruhi playfully hit his arm, and in retaliation Kaoru shoved her. And she couldn't help but laugh at Kaoru and his oddness.

"Oh well. Just be yourself, kid. Tamaki's already head over heels in love with you." Kaoru stated, as he stepped out of the car to his house.

"Really?" Haruhi asked, wide-eyed with hope.

Hikaru overheard and sped over, not believing the conversation, "No! Not really! Kaoru just let you feel him up all night over an uncomfortable dinner, not because he was trying to hook you and Tamaki up, but because he _likes _that sort of thing."

"And I do like that sort of thing, but that's not the point!" Kaoru added.

"The point is—"

"—the boss loves you…"

"…more than just a daughter."

"Or maybe he likes it when you call him daddy." Kaoru threw in there.

"But those are the kinky details that we'll have to get into another day." Hikaru said.

And the three of them stood outside of the Hitachiian grounds in silence, especially Haruhi, who was learning all of this for the first time.

**Maria's POV**

I won't even talk about the details, since there isn't much to share. What basically happened was I was venturing around for six minutes before being carried off by two ninja ass people. I swear, they jumped out of no where. I spazzed, and tried to run up a wall like I did that one day during training, but I just stubbed my toe, on the opposite foot to the one that was already injured.

Naturally, I tried to hop on one foot, but the other one hurt like hell, so I fell face first on the ground. It hurt, and the people with ninja reflexes were laughing as they carried me away.

I got tied up and I was locked in a dark room. They closed the door and I heard a voice mumbling.

_Il fait trop sombre. Je pense que je vais mourir,_ the voice whispered.

_It's too dark. I think I'm dying._

I didn't know quite what to say. This irrational fear he had of the darkness was….well…

Maybe it wasn't so irrational after all.

"No one's going to die." I said in the steadiest voice I could muster, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Maria?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." I answered lamely. We both laughed, not because it was funny but because we longed to laugh at _something_.

And we were in the darkness like that for a while. Laughing. Humming the bridge to famous compositions by Mozart and Beethoven that each of us knew note for note since childhood. Talking about my Dad. His mom.

How wonderful people sometimes got caught up in…not so wonderful things.

It's funny. When I was in life-threatening situation, everything sort of snapped into perspective.

I just…sort of stopped being so _angry_. Just for a little while. What was it we were fighting for?

And the door knob turned and I was met face to face with Joshua Grant.

Oh, right.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Josh and a few others transported Maria and Tamaki to a larger room, Maria all the while was muttering profanity, while everyone was pretty sure Tamaki was panicking too, but what he was saying might have been gibberish.

When in the bigger room, they finally got how big this all was. There were several people hustling in and out of the room. There were laptops, as well as supercomputers and other technology. There were various gas masks and weapons. Everyone seemed to be so busy with an agenda that they didn't quiet down until Josh got to the podium.

"Attention: All Double A members! We have our charges! It took a while, but we finally got them!"

All of the people bustling around stood still before clapping madly. Josh's heart was filled with pride. He'd done something to contribute, and his father would definitely hear of it.

"Now, who wants to volunteer to explain to the ignorant fools what we're all about?" Joshua prompted the audience. Immediately a middle-aged woman stepped forward.

She looked Maria in the eye for a long time, and not an ounce of sympathy was detected. Then she directed her gaze towards the blonde counter-part.

"We are all a part of an Agency called the Double A, which means the Anti-Agency. We've been fighting your precious superiors for some time now." she paused to sneer, "And we'll use you two as a sacrifice, to show we mean business."

The crowd erupted in cheers just then, and anyone would think they're favorite football team just scored a touch down, and not that they were getting ready to sacrifice fellow humans.

"Wait, you won't have to hurt us. We're on your side! We're fed up with the agency to." Tamaki was rambling on, but most of the pleading was done with his eyes.

The cruel group of people laughed mercilessly, finding something funny in Tamaki's desperation to live. They had no idea that in said desperation, he was also being truthful.

"That's what they all say!" one brute called out from the crowd.

"Coward!" a heart-breakingly young and corrupted girl chided.

Josh made a signal in the air and all was silent.

"Good job, Carrie. You explained it well. Any suggestions for methods of torture?"

And just when a particularly vile being suggested burning them alive, the whole building began to shake.

A majority of the crowd began to flee while Josh went to the other side of the warehouse to see what was amuck. He left two particularly hefty figures in charge of watching Maria and Tamaki.

Now, these individuals didn't seem too bright, and considering due to training Tamaki and Maria were both taught the basics of Morris code, they began to tap out a plan with their feet.

At the exact same time, both leaned back in their chairs "accidently" falling back onto the ground. As the two oafs came to check what their problem was, Tamaki jumped up and kicked the oaf in the face. Maria stood awkwardly, hopping on one leg, and she hurled herself towards her kidnapper.

Tamaki and Maria had no other plan than that, and they planned to wing it from there.

"Do you always carry spare explosives around?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, you should too." said Stephanie

"I've been deemed a pyromaniac. I can't really be trusted with that kind of thing." he said truthfully.

Stephanie shrugged, "Well, it does come in handy."

And with that she continued to check every room until she found the room in which Maria and Tamaki were trying, and failing, to escape.

Stephanie strolled in, touched the two attackers' pressure points, and watched them crumble with a crooked smile on her face.

"That's how it's done, little ones." she said dismissively, untying them quickly. They were running out of time.

* * *

"Really? He does _that_?" Haruhi exclaimed, eyes-wide.

"Mhmm." Kaoru nodded.

"It's true!" Honey agreed.

At that moment, Haruhi, the twins, and Honey (with Mori, since they are a package deal) were all gathered in the Hitachiian manor. They were engaged in an animated discussion of Tamaki's utter love and desire for the previously mentioned female.

"But isn't that sort of creepy?" Haruhi asked. She had just been informed Tamaki stole one of her hairs and slipped it in his pocket.

Hikaru instantly made a tsking sound, not believing how uneducated in the field of love Haruhi really was.

"You have two types of creepy. You have the creepy creepy. Then you have the sexy creepy." he informed her in an exasperated manner, rubbing his temples.

"But, stealing hair isn't sexy." Kaoru reasoned.

"But it depends _how _you steal the hair." Hikaru countered.

Honey was completely lost, and Mori was already thirty minutes into his nap.

"You guys, I don't think hair stealing has anything to do with love. I think love is just when two people care about each other strongly, and have a spiritual bond that they don't want to let go." Honey stated.

"…"

"Bullshit."

"Hikaru!" Haruhi admonished, "Apologize."

"No! That's not how it works. You don't get to boss me around until you dress like a _normal _boy." Hikaru stated.

"But you spent half of the year _trying _to dress me in frilly outfits!" Haruhi yelled.

"Yeah, but when you actually agree with it—" Hikaru stated.

"—it's not as fun." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi was silently fuming when she picked up her purse (a PURSE?) and said, "See you guys at school tomorrow. I'll take everything you've told me into account." She smiled politely before heading out of the door and calling a taxi.

* * *

Stephanie and the gang were moments away from escape when they ran into a disgruntled Joshua. He was far away, and spotted them, so he began to take out his phone to call back up.

"He's making a phone call!" Connor told the rest of the group, "Or, he's about to. This place could be swarming with more people in just a moment."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go stop him!" Tamaki stage whispered.

Connor gave him a sympathetic look as he said, "He's too far away. Stephanie, do you have your revolver on you?"

"No, I left it at my house. I didn't know it was going to get this serious."

Tamaki's eyes grew wide upon hearing "revolver" and his heart started to beat irregularly in his chest. It was faltering, hanging on by threads, as he always seemed to be.

"W-We can't. I mean, we s-shouldn't." Tamaki argued.

Stephanie took on her commander mode as she stared at him, "I don't have time to argue about this. You either shoot him, or we die."

"I…but I can't. Steph, you know I can't." his voice was wavering again and he tried one last time to make everyone see from his point of view.

Didn't they understand Tamaki, at all?

If there was one thing on this earth that he was least likely of doing, it would be shooting someone. What if he missed? What if he…

And what did they do to him? They gave him this label, shoved a gun in his hands, and basically told him he had no choice.

But didn't they _get it_? That there wasn't much a difference between shooting an evil person and gunning down an innocent. Each required a man behind the machine...

His eyes started to water as he took aim and disabled the safety.

Then all of a sudden the gun was out of his clumsy fingers and put into Stephanie's well practiced grasp.

"This isn't the time to get stingy with your bullets." she whispered softly, as she took aim and shot at Joshua. She missed aim and simply disabled his shoulder. Later on, she would say how that's what she meant to do. But everyone knew how much she wanted that bastard dead.

"He's bleeding out. We need to hurry before someone comes to investigate." And with that Connor and she started to run to the exit.

Maria and Tamaki, feeling particularly queasy, paused to exchange worried looks before they followed their superiors to freedom.

And all the while, especially as she watched Tamaki have a near melt down, Maria couldn't help but think, _what the hell did I sign myself up for?_

_

* * *

**A/N: **_Trust me when I say my friend and I had a pretty odd conversation having to do with the beginning of chapter 7. I learned a lot about...things xD. Thanks for reading, again. This brings me joy to write.

Btw, I think I'm going to start including quotes at the beginning of each chapter. Most of it will indeed be lyrics from songs. I know you guys are probably used to the classical influences in my story by now, but my story has been music-less for the last few chapters. So I said, "What the hay, let's give it a go." :DD

Bye now. I'm sorry for wasting your precious time.

Sincerely,

_**Your New BestFriend33**_


	7. His Obituary

_"There's a lie, for every truth, if you take these pills, I think you just might make it. Dammit I hope you make it."_

_-Framing Hanley_

**Out of Maria's POV**

Josh spent the next two days getting patched up in a hospital. These two days were bliss for the likes of Tamaki and Maria, and torture for Kyoya who had to deal with the "where's Joshua?" questioning from all of the customers.

When Josh returned, fortunately, due to his injury the duet between Maria and him had been put on hold, which was fine with him. He had accepted the offer just to annoy the hell out of her, but it was taking too much energy to do so. He had more important things to accomplish.

More delicate matters that needed every bit of his attention.

He wouldn't dare to have a repeat of what happened at the warehouse. To have all of your dreams and hopes dangled in front of you; so close that you could touch it…then to have it yanked away from you by brute force. Does the average human have any idea what that's like? Or does one have to be of a higher purpose to experience this degree of scorn?

These are the things Joshua pondered. Not the grades on his exams, or the cute girl in study hall that asked him out three times.

But more complicated things: Does anyone know what it's like?

To watch families crumble, to watch peoples' lives being played with for the amusement of a stronger force…

And to have the power to do something about it.

…and then to fail.

No, common people don't know what it's like.

So, he saw the scholarship students, or as he would prefer to call them, commoners, as an ideal outlet for his anger.

He did little things, like trip them when they weren't looking, or luring them into secluded areas in the school and locking them inside.

Little things.

But they couldn't understand that he was their deepest fear, their cruelest nightmare.

That _he _was the boogeyman they grew up being taught to fear.

But he never did anything too serious. Not yet.

Those were the kind of things that he had to hold off on. The kind of things that he had to do when no one was around to hear their screams.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

During Sex Ed. Steph- I mean, Ms. Clark sent me to deliver a message to the Literature teacher next door.

That was good, considering a majority of the class was engaged in an animated discussion about what percentage of salt was in semen.

"I'm pretty sure it's about 99%" said Hikaru.

"Are you _mad_? That's a heart attack waiting to happen." said Stephanie.

"It's not like people actually consume the stuff, though, right?" Kaoru asked? Mistake number one.

Stephanie looked at him as if he was off his rocker as she said, "You poor, ignorant child. I think this calls for another lesson on sexual innuendo!" she announced happily to the class, then proceeded to draw stick figures on the board.

By that time I was already across the hall in the Literature room. This room, if you remember, is the same room where Tamaki, Kyoya, and their classmates often read poetry, argue literary meaning, and study quietly. In other words, one minute in the class feels like being on a drug trip. Everything…goes…incredibly….sloooooowwww.

So, you can understand my initial surprise when I saw Kyoya in the front of the room dancing to Irish folk tunes while swinging his hopelessly confused study partner around in a whirl-wind of spazztastic moves as the whole room stomped to the beat.

Don't get me wrong, I still felt like I was on drugs, but I was more high than anything else.

By that time I forgot the message I was supposed to deliver and I began to stomp and clapping as well. The teacher was having such a good time he barely noticed my presence.

"Why is Kyoya dancing to Irish tunes?" I asked Tamaki, already managing to locate his seat.

"Oh, well him and his partner are presenting their project on Oscar Wilde." Tamaki declared.

"…"  
"The Irish poet?"

"Oh! Well then, that makes sense." I reasoned.

"Yeah…"

"That's odd, I thought Kyoya was only trained in ballroom dancing." I said to Tamaki, smiling as I watched the shadow king move in ways that looked almost painful.

I thought Tamaki would be the happiest of all, but he still seemed incredibly troubled by it all. As he gazed at Kyoya being happy for once, he seemed to be openly sad.

"On the bright side, Haruhi knows you dig her." I sort of blurted out.

Although most people think of "jizz" as a noun, and not an adjective, it may be the only word I could use to sufficiently describe Tamaki's facial expression.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed, with the jizziest expression I've ever seen him sport.

**Out of Maria's POV**

"So, in conclusion, class, the amount of salt depends on what man's dick you plan on sucking." said Stephanie, smug with her conclusion.

This was the point that Maria chose to return. She saw Haruhi motioning to her to leave, but she was too curious and decided to come in anyway.

As you probably predicted, upon hearing Ms. Clark's announcement, she turned on her heels and re-exited the classroom.

Kaoru started to chuckle in his seat.

"Hikaru! Detention!" Ms. Clark yelled.

"But it wasn't me!" Hikaru said, and then turned to see his brother wearing an evil look that basically said the following:

Payback, bitch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Connor was in his theatre arts class. He had started taking them a couple of weeks ago to fulfill his scholarship requirements in the arts ever since he dropped orchestra.

The violin was an elegant instrument. It truly was remarkable. The sounds that could calm the savage and awaken the genius within. The beautiful sound that can induce tears or spark laughter. Or, to be more general, the simple _sound. _It really is a pity it reminded him so much of… reminded him _too_ much of—

Well, it does no good to dwell in the past.

He found the theatre interesting. What was it that compelled people to go on a stage and perform in front of so many others? To put on a different identity, take on a different form. Be a different _person_.

Is it really for the fun of it? Or do they just not like what they see in the mirror?

Connor remembers a conversation he had with his-with _someone_ when he was younger.

"Living in the theatre is like living a lie." said Connor's—it has to be said sometime—father.

"I wouldn't mind living in that sort of lie. It's really…"

"Ridiculous."

_No, I was going to say beautiful_, Connor thought, _it's devastating but lovely_.

And really, who would mind living such a lie, if it were to be so enchanting?

It's like picking the life of your choosing. You can be anyone…you can become anything.

And you can leave your old self behind.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

There are a lot of things in this world that sadden me. Things that _should_ sadden us all.

Have you ever seen a candle being snuffed out by a sudden shift in the wind? We all have, of course. One minute the flame is blowing so brilliantly, then the next it's gone, and we're left with…this incredible darkness.

Sometimes that's how I felt looking at Tamaki. Every day he changes. I mean, we all do, but he seemed to be growing sadder, and angrier.

And it amazes me how no one seems to take notice. Sure, he's still smiling, still laughing.

But doesn't anyone notice the way his lips quiver when he smiles, as if he's experiencing a physical pain?

Or that, when he laughs, it's not out of amusement. It seems to be bitter, mocking.

If you've ever seen someone like that, they're trying to send you a message. It's really clear:

_I don't care anymore._

And seeing Tamaki like this, I started to understand exactly how he must have felt when he found out Kyoya tried to kill himself.

I didn't want it to escalate to that point.

No one understood the seriousness of it at the time. The exactness of what it meant to _not care_, or what it could lead to.

And to my surprise the exact opposite was happening with Kyoya. He seemed to be happier and happier… to the point where it was scary.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was connected. Why would they switch roles so suddenly?

**Out of Maria's POV**

At the Host Club, which has been meeting less and less frequently, Maria passed Tamaki a note:

_**Hey, dude, why so glum?**_

Tamaki read it and smiled bitterly.

_How can she be so privy to my turmoil, yet so blind to everyone else's? _He thought, yet that was just how she was. She was very observant, but always of the _wrong _things.

_**Me? GLUM? Really? Eh, maybe a little. But what else is new?**_

He passed that note back to her, and waited for her shoulders to relax. He could always tell when Maria was stressed, because she would hunch her shoulders.

He wanted her to think that he was just being his usual, moody self. That nothing was wrong.

But the other side of her wanted to tell her the truth. Tell her about what he discovered. And how it made him sick to his stomach.

_Kyoya's sick_, he wanted to say, _he needs serious help._

Tamaki didn't care what kind of medication Kyoya was on…he was pretty sure it didn't require him to take almost eight at a time.

**Maria's POV**

Tamaki, God bless his confused soul, is a terrible liar.

That goofy, lopsided grin of his didn't fool me for second. All I saw was misery at its finest.

But I was absolutely miserable too, considering Joshua was in our midst, flirting with his lady friends and having Kyoya practically salivate because Joshua to him was one giant dollar sign.

Wondering why Tamaki and I had all of that free time to pass notes, sitting idly? Just guess.

Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. The lovely Mr. Grant was stealing all of our customers.

"Oh Josh," they cried, "You're so handsome and strong and…" probably a bunch of other crap that I couldn't stand to listen to.

"Oh Grant, would you grant us a wish and leave!" Tamaki stage whispered so Joshua overhead and cast an evil glare, causing us to chuckle in response.

School children tactics? Maybe.

But does Joshua, the person who tried to kill me twice, deserve it?

Well, by golly, I think so.

And, all things considered, Tamaki and I were really keeping our cool, on the outside at least. Our brains were really turning for a plan to find out more about Joshua's agency.

The odd thing was that we and Joshua were technically on the same side. And I knew one day that would come in handy for when Stephanie, Connor, and the two of us decided to overthrow the agency.

The trouble was, how would we convince this Anti-Agency of our loyalties?

And once we did that, how would I be able to look Joshua directly in the eyes and _agree _with him?

**

* * *

**

Out of Maria's POV

Tamaki, Haruhi, Maria, and the twins were all in the host club room, after all the customers had left. They had nothing better to do.

Tamaki and Haruhi both decided that it would be best to put their brooding relationship on hold. They were both confused about their feelings, and thought it would be a shame to mess up such a brilliant friendship.

Because, once a person forms such a strong bond with another, it would be pretty foolish to risk it. Or, at least that's what they thought.

The twins disagreed whole heartedly, and made it known.

"After I went through all of this trouble…" Kaoru whined.

"You guys should already have a _baby _by now, with the trouble you've caused us _all_." Hikaru stated.

Haruhi reprimanded him as usual, "HIKARU!", and Tamaki's face turned ten different shades of red.

"B-But don't you think that's…r-rushing it a bit?" Tamaki said, shakily, trying his best to prevent his oncoming stroke.

"Relax, boss. I was joking!" Hikaru slapped him on the back in a good-natured manner, and although Tamaki nearly toppled over, he would never let it be known.

"I knew that." he said, coolly.

"Sure you did." Mori replied suddenly, notifying everyone he had entered the room with Honey tailing him.

Maria nodded. If Mori said it, well, there's no argument.

Then all of a sudden Kyoya busted into the room, with his black notebook in hand, a trail of notes and textbooks, a coffee, his laptop cord, his graphing calculator, and _Sherlock Holmes Volume I, _and he was muttering up a storm.

"In all that is fucking holy, if someone doesn't get me a proz-" then he realized the entire host club hadn't left yet, and immediately changed his demeanor.

"You guys are still here? Great, Maria, would you care to help me set up?" he asked, trying his best not to freak out in front of his peers.

Because the truth was, he hadn't taken any of his prescribed medication since that morning. His prescription ran out a _little _early because his dosage was _slightly _above normal. Not that is was an issue. Of course not. He had extra stresses, therefore he needed more medication. The doctors obviously forgot to take that into account.

Or at least that's the way he worked it out in his brain.

But deep down, he knew something was wrong.

Because if he didn't, he wouldn't insist on taking his medications only behind closed doors.

As Maria got up to go help him Tamaki motioned for her to sit down.

"It's fine, Maria. I'll help him." he said. The others continued to talk and tease as before as he helped Kyoya set up his stuff, then went to the library with him to fetch more things.

"Are you alright, Kyoya? You seem a bit off today." Tamaki mentioned as casually as possible. He resisted the urge to grab his friend by the shoulders, shake him silly, and demand an explanation. What would drive Kyoya to take such drastic measures? Was he more messed up psychologically than anyone could have guessed? Or was he completely sober in his thinking when he decided to do this?

"Just a lot of stress. Nothing I can't handle, of course." Kyoya disappeared behind a dusty looking book for a second, before his face reappeared, showing mild concern.

"But, enough about me. How have you been? I'm worried."

Now, this took Tamaki by surprise. In the past, Kyoya never even _pretended _to care. Now, he was being completely blatant and honest.

_Maybe he's just tired of pretending, _Tamaki reasoned. After all, he could relate.

Tamaki sifted through a stack of books as well, looking for something having to do with the stock market trends forty-years ago. For Kyoya, of course.

"I'm better than most, actually. What made you so worried about me?" Tamaki asked. Cue charming smile.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I was worried about our sales. The customers want a hot hunk, with physical god-like perfection. Not a jumpy guy with dark bags under his eyes."

_Ouch, _Tamaki thought, _there's the Kyo we all know and love._

And Tamaki started to wonder if he were hallucinating when he saw Kyoya take those pills.

Kyoya made his way over to another shelf, and became silent for a moment.

Tamaki assumed he was just concentrating, and continued to scan titles himself.

In fact, Tamaki didn't even notice anything amiss when Kyoya's eyes closed slightly.

_Headache, _Tamaki assumed. He felt one coming on himself.

But then Kyoya's eyes rolled into the back of his head, he convulsed, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Tamaki couldn't deny it any longer. He panicked slightly, and then remembered what he was taught in training.

He checked Kyoya's pulses, and then listened to his heart beat. It was all normal.

Tamaki knew exactly what was going on. Kyoya's body was finally rejecting all of the abuse it's been taking for the past couple of weeks.

Chemical after chemical was being put into him every day.

And now it was taking effect.

Tamaki, of all people, knew what Kyoya would have said just then.

_Don't call for help, you fool. I'll be fine. No one can know about this._

So, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Tamaki subtly dragged his unconscious friend's body out of the school library, in hopes of not getting caught.

But, let's get real. This is Ouran. Students can do whatever the hell they want.

* * *

**_A/N: _**For those of you who enjoy rock, or just simply like any type of music, Framing Hanley is the band for you. If your more of a rap fan, check out their cover of Lil Wayne's "Lollipop". Of course, that song isn't their usual style, but it's really good. They usually go for a more serious tone xD

Think I'm joking? Check out the story behind their name "Framing Hanley".

Now, back to business. School is giving me utter hell lately. Work, tests, extracurriculars. I know you don't want to hear about my problems, but there it is :D. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was not my best. It was more of a transition chapter than anything else, and would not seem as bad if it weren't for the fact that you have to WAIT for something better xD.

Okay, I'm done defending myself.

Au revoir, et a un beau jour!

_Sin_cerely,

UR NEW BESTFRIED3


	8. His Message Here we go again

"_**I only want you to see my favorite part of me, and not my ugly side."**_

_**-Blue October**_

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

"I'm sorry that the love of your life is a manwhore. This wasn't my doing, and therefore you need to stop bothering me." Hikaru declared crossly, and gazed out of the window to avoid saying something even more devastating.

"_What? _Tamaki's with Kyoya. How does that make him a…a…" Haruhi demanded.

I saw where this conversation was going. I literally had one of those visions that they have in the movie Final Destination. And I was determined to save everyone from impending doom.

"I'm sure Hikaru was speaking figuratively. It just means Tamaki likes to… waste his time… with other people." I said, trying to be the peacemaker for once.

"She knows what I meant." he assured me.

Kaoru was on the ground, laughing to the point of inducing tears.

"Very funny." Haruhi said, pacing her breath evenly and trying to prevent herself from killing him.

"All I'm saying is that those two have been gone for an awfully long time." he said dismissively, and then got bored of the conversation and began to play a portable video game.

Hikaru was famous for his crude remarks that sent everyone into a frenzy. And normally, Haruhi had the sense to ignore them. But I could see it eating away at her…slowly, gnawing at her subconscious until…

"THAT'S IT!"she yelled loud enough to wake up Mori from his nap, and then she freaking flew out of the double doors, I swear, I had to do a double take.

"Why must you torment her?" Honey asked with a sigh.

"Torment who? What are we talking about?" Hikaru asked with a yawn.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki had been leaning against a wall in the restroom, waiting for Kyoya to come back to consciousness. His eye-lids fluttered every now and then, but then he would become completely still.

A brief, horrific thought crossed Tamaki's mind: _what if he's in a coma?_

And this caused him to be a bit less idle, shaking his friend by the shoulders, splashing water on his face, even going as far as the slap him repeatedly.

Slowly, but surely, Kyoya seemed to resurface, and he had a look on his face that seemed to be the definition of pissed off.

"Are you trying to _kill me_?" Kyoya groaned.

"I don't think you need any help with that." Tamaki replied coldly.

Kyoya felt a pang of regret at that but it quickly transformed into blind rage.

"What did you say to me?" Kyoya seethed, getting up slightly, only to be slammed back down by the biggest migraine of the century.

"Look, I'm not always going to be around to save your life every time you decide to make a—"

Ignoring the searing pain, Kyoya hopped to his feet and grabbed Tamaki by the collar. The whole room seemed to shake with the rage he was feeling. He had the drive to knock a wall down, and that could clearly be seen if one were to look him in the eye. Yet he stayed still.

"I don't think you want to go there, _Suoh_." he warned, surprisingly calm, yet he was talking through clenched teeth.

"Hit me." Tamaki ordered, looking him straight in the eye.

Kyoya and Tamaki both knew he never would, so reluctantly, his hands let go of Tamaki's collar and lay limply, clenched.

"I don't need you." Kyoya stated.

"If not me, then someone. You need _someone._" Tamaki refused to take his eyes off of the other for even a split second. He needed his words to sink in; he needed to get through to him.

Kyoya was tired of arguing. The fight literally left him, and it was visible. His shoulders sagged, his whole body practically deflated.

"I wasn't trying to…wasn't _trying_ to…" Kyoya couldn't bring himself to say it.

Tamaki didn't push him to find out anything. He would talk when he wanted to talk.

"I wasn't trying…to _kill_ myself."

He was surprisingly neutral. Nowhere near hysterical at this point, but one could still tell he wasn't okay. He wouldn't stop shaking.

"I don't need you lying to me, now. You know you can tru-"

"I'm **_not_** lying." he snapped, his voice seeming to plead with the blonde that was in front of him, "I just…I just accidently took the wrong dosage." he chose his words carefully, his voice thin compared to the heavy air that hung around them.

"I believe you." Tamaki lied, more alarmed than put at ease.

And there seemed to be a lull in the conversation, as the two just started at each other, both hoping the other didn't see through their hopelessly transparent lies.

"I believe you."

**Maria's POV**

I found Haruhi after checking down ten different corridors. She was peering through every empty door, considering most of the students were gone. She seemed to be frantic in her search.

"Great! Maria, you're here. You can help me search for them." she said.

I was in no mood to search for them, and I hated to see her like this, "You do know Hikaru was joking, right?"

"I know _that_. I'm just worried about them." she said, although I could see her eyes shifting slightly, which is something Haruhi always did when she was lying.

"Plus, we all know Kyoya could do _way _better than Tamaki." I added.

"True." she agreed fully now, and then she sighed, "What is it I see in him?"

"Well, he's smart and he's funny. He's also very caring, courageous; he doesn't waver in his beliefs. He's loyal, and has this weird smile that has the tendency to get you to do whatever he wants, not to mention his eyes…"

At this point Haruhi was staring at me all funny and it was then that I realized what I was saying.

"Dudette, don't worry. He's not my type. We're just friends. And sometimes I feel like punching him in the face. Especially when he gets moody and decides to put our lives at risk…"

"What?"

"Nothing.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki couldn't help but be a little selfish in his thinking. After all, he already had _way _too much on his plate to have to monitor that stupid Kyoya, who was acting like such a _child _it was ridiculous.

Then he took back his words. The day caring for a friend becomes a burden is the day Tamaki has lost himself to the mission.

He made sure Kyoya got home okay. He even went as far as to pre-measure all of Kyoya's medicine in several little cups, using labels and all to make it as clear as day.

"Only one cup should be taken per day, and it should be spaced out in three hour intervals. If you ever get confused, call me. I have a copy of your prescription right here." he waved it around for emphasis.

"Thanks, _mother_." Kyoya said.

Tamaki ignored the jab, bid his friend farewell, and then made his way to Maria's home so he could finally have to time to deal with the anti-agency, and the mission, and the over-throwing of the people that have been dictating his life for quite the while.

And maybe in all of that he'd find time to catch up on his homework.

**Maria's POV**

"This…is suicide." Tamaki declared.

"So we're going to send him the letter this Saturday?"

"Yes. So we need you to scope out headquarters for information before then." Connor told Stephanie.

"Absolute suicide." he repeated.

"Do you think that will be enough to gain his trust?" I interjected.

"We'll send him more than one. And they have to start out anonymous." Stephanie clarified.

"Do you _want _to die?" Tamaki said, loudly.

And before you read what transpires next I just want it to be taken into account the fact that it was three in the morning, I hadn't eaten a morsel of food since six, and the chair I was sitting in was mighty uncomfortable.

"Will you _shut up? _PLEASE. BeforeI_ shut _you up." I growled.

He looked like he was about to retaliate, and then he visibly gave up and turned to Connor, saying, "Maria is suffering from lack of sleep. I suggest you tuck her away, and read her a bed time story before we professionals continue conducting business."

We were all gathered around the dining room table in my house, discussing how to deal with Joshua, and the Anti-Agency. We had all agreed that it would be best to gain their trust, because they would make good allies in the fight that lay ahead.

But, back to the conversation.

"Are you suggesting I'm a _child?_"

"I'm suggesting that you need some rest, is all." Tamaki said.

Stephanie was laughing hysterically, "Oh, you guys are just _too _cute. Why don't you _both_ scamper off to beddie-bye and let the big kids handle this?"

Tamaki was practically fuming when he said, "Does level _three _mean _nothing _around here?"

"Now, Tamaki, don't get cranky. I can warm up some milk for you and sing you a lullaby, like last time." she mock-cooed.

"I…I…that was one time and I had been on an all-night stake-out." he pouted to punctuate his sentence.

* * *

And that's how I missed the rest of the plan, and was sent to my room to take a nap. Tamaki was in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Why can't you go home?" I asked.

"Stephanie was my ride." he mumbled, and rolled over to get more comfortable on the ground.

"Where'd you get the sleeping bag?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Steph." he replied again, yawning. I've never met a girl so reliable and unreliable at the same time.

I saw that although he feigned sleepiness there were many things troubling him. There was something off about the way he just couldn't stop fidgeting about.

"Do you really think trying to team up with the Double A is suicide?" I whispered, in no particular direction considering it was too dark to see his face.

"Well, yeah. They tried to kill us once. What makes you think just because we've helped them out they're willing to change their opinions so easily?" he asked.

He had a point. But I didn't like thinking about things like that.

"Well, look at the bright side." I said.

"What brightside?" he questioned.

"You've finally got the girl of your dreams, you have so much money it's laughable, and you practically have the whole world at your fingertips." I listed.

"All of which is of no importance to me in death." he stated, and then rolled over some more and became still.

And I hated the fact that he had a point. In fact, when one really _listened _while he talked, he always has a point. And it troubled me that these were the things he thought about before going to bed every night. It's a wonder he sleeps at all.

And now, I was the one considered careless and frivolous, and he was the troubled one.

It seemed as if our roles had been flipped entirely.

"Tamaki? Are you sleeping?" I asked, needlessly.

"Not anymore." he lied.

"If we sneak past Stephanie and Connor in the dining room, there's a whole freezer filled with ice-cream, and a cabinet with various toppings." I informed him.

"Chocolate sprinkles?" he asked, and although I couldn't see him I was sure he was smiling.

"Sure."

As I've said, I don't like to think about certain things. So, I always make sure that within a walking distance are palpable distractions.

**Out of Maria's POV**

It had been a week since Tamaki and Maria sent the warning letter to Josh and the Anti-Agency, about the warehouse raiding that was to take place in three days. They were signed anonymously, of course.

Tamaki was on the edge of his piano seat, playing his rendition of Tchaikovsky's _The Seasons- June_ _(barcarolle)_. It was a very melodic piece that took meticulous playing to really capture the beauty behind it. It was a tale, a story. Tamaki was not playing the piece; the piece was using _him _as an advocate, an apostle. He was chosen to play it.

Entranced, enslaved by the purity of the music, the thoughtfulness. One single note ringing high above the rest. That's all it took. It was the difference between artwork and disaster.

He couldn't remember playing this well in ages. He had reached a part that required total emersion, concentration. When he had played this four years ago, this was the part he always messed up. But this time he wasn't! He was actually playing it correctly. Absolutely jubilant, he became determined to play the piece flawlessly, to the end.

"Tamaki. Can I have a conversation with you?" said the sinister voice.

He floundered. He closed his eyes and sighed exasperatedly.

The music room used to be his sanctuary. Now, it seemed trouble followed him everywhere.

"Joshua, I'm sorry. I didn't know you signed out a slot for practice. I'll simply go to the host club room and leave you to your musings." he said politely, hoping the anti-agent didn't notice that Tamaki was having a mini-heart attack as he slowly made his way over to the exit.

Josh blocked his path, which caused Tamaki to be even more anxious.

"I said the piano is all yours. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving." said Tamaki, more forcefully this time, and again he was blocked from the exit.

The truth was that Josh wouldn't be able to play the piano for another week, not until his arm was fully healed. And Tamaki realized this as well.

"What the hell do you want, Grant?" Tamaki demanded, trying to sound tough.

"Nothing too strenuous. I just want to chat, Suoh. Nothing's wrong with chatting, right?" he said.

Tamaki could think of a million things wrong with chatting with a murderer. He wasn't going to waste time listing them, though.

So, Tamaki sat back down, and looked at Joshua expectantly. He stayed silent.

"Well?" Tamaki asked, annoyed.

It seemed that for the first time, Tamaki had tripped Joshua up. He hadn't expected the guy to talk with him so willingly. But, it saved time.

"I know those warning letters were from you and Maria. And that doesn't add up. Now, what are you playing at?" Josh demanded to know.

* * *

**_A/N:_**Bwahahahahahaha! Okay, I need to get a life.

Two words: Blue October. (A pretty amazing band with unique music that reaches out to tons of people around the globe. Go check them out. NOW.)

Some more words: Tchaikovsky-The Seasons-June= Utter brilliance. Youtube it, and then try to say you hated it. It's pretty much impossible. This sucker might be a close second to another classical piece I hold dear to my heart (Vitalia Chaconne).

Thanks for reading. It was a bit rushed, I know, I know. But, look forward to something awesometastic, if I do say so myself.

Au revoir, mes amis. A un bien jours. (Have a good day).


	9. His Introduction

"_**Broken pieces will not mend, to save our past… This is the end."**_

_**-Alesana**_

* * *

Tamaki could feel the four walls of the practice room start to close in on him. He had no idea how the hell he managed to get himself in such ridiculous situations. It was uncanny the way he attracted trouble. And the way Josh was looking at him was completely petrifying. He gulped.

_How could he have possibly known that __**we **__sent those warning letters_, he thought, _No good now. I have to do damage control._

"I knew you were borderline insane, but now you're just talking nonsense." he said to Josh, trying to sound as snooty as possible, "Now, if you excuse me I'll be-"

A hand slammed down on the table. Tamaki flinched. He didn't like loud, sudden noises. They reminded him to much of…

Yet, that's not the prime concern at the moment.

"Don't _mess _with me!" Josh commanded and Tamaki looked at him, getting ready to press his luck.

"Or what?" he asked daringly.

And then he was on the ground, in incredible pain. It happened so suddenly he was disoriented for a moment. His jawbone felt like it had imploded, and he looked up to see Josh glaring at him angrily.

Tamaki wasn't a lousy fighter. He could have easily retaliated. But, he decided to take the high road, and he got up silently, smoothing the wrinkles out of his school uniform.

"Now, Josh, that was highly uncivilized." he reprimanded, like a teacher scolding a schoolboy.

Josh seemed amused at this new display of confidence.

"Being _civilized _is _highly_overrated." Josh said after long contemplation, "Now that we've established that, would you like to tell me why you and and your friend are messing with my head? Who's dumb ass idea was it to send me fake warnings about our location being found?"

The Agency had no idea where they were. Their hideout had been a secret for years. Anti-Agents often said playfully to each other, "I'll join the agency when they find our hideout." It was their equivalent to, "when hell freezes over".

Tamaki figured it would be rather stupid to start denying things, so he went for telling the truth, "They weren't _fake_. Whether you chose to believe it or not is your decision."

"Why should we trust you?" Josh asked, seemingly unsure of himself.

"I guess you're just going to have to take a gamble." Tamaki replied smugly, and when he went to exit the room Josh didn't stop him.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

"Word on the street is…you got the goods." I whispered dramatically into Kyoya's ear, which caused his eyes to swell up to the size of saucers, and him to make a sort of choking noise in the back of his throat.

I take this as victory.

"Ms. Standford, I'm working." he reminded me, measuring his patience, I could tell.

"B-But…does that mean you have no time for lil' ole me?" I asked. Cue pout that Tamaki taught me.

He sighed, and then looked at me with a blank expression, "You've been spending way too much time with Tamaki."

I sighed, the exact mimic of what he was doing moments before, "I guess. If _you _would hang out with me more, I wouldn't be so corrupt."

This caused him to chuckle, "Oh, trust me, you'd be worse off."

And I smiled "So he _does _have a laughing feature. Mama, I want this toy for Christmas!" I cried out to no one in particular. He stared, raised an eyebrow.

"You're… confusing me." he stated after a long silence.

"Just as well, old chap. Just as well."

He gave me another weird look, than he started dialing a number into his phone. I scoffed, how rude for him to start a conversation when I was right there!

"Hello, Mrs. Standford? This is Kyoya Ootori, Maria's classmate. She's been…yep…mhm…yea, definitely… Exactly! Thanks a lot." and then he hung up.

My left eye twitched, I swear, "You did _not _just call my mom."

"I did. She told me that when you get rowdy I should play Bach and you'll fall asleep instantly."

"Lies!" I shrieked.

"I'll try it, woman, don't test me!"

"Don't test _me_!" I spat right back.

Then he finally closed his laptop, and moved it out of the way. He folded his hands and looked at me sincerely.

"What can I do for you today, Maria?" he questioned, as politely as he could muster, with a faux-smile of mock-kindness.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just stay right there so I can stare into your mesmerizing eyes." I said, struggling to keep a straight face. My mouth was twitching at their corners with the effort.

He had this look of sheer confusion on his face before it was replaced by amusement, "Now, who dared you to disturb me with your random outbursts?" he asked.

Damn it, he's on to us.

"This isn't a dare, Kyoya. This is _fate_!" I said dramatically before falling into his arms, "Hold me!"

He dropped me onto the ground with a loud thud, before going back to his desk and continuing his work. I stayed on the ground, muttering profanity, refusing to move.

"You're not going to stay there all day, are you?" he asked after fifteen minutes.

"No, only until you apologize for thinking my affection is some joke." I replied, still trying my best to not burst out laughing.

He nodded, and continued typing.

Yeah, this was a normal day.

On that particular day, Tamaki had been away on an actual mission. He had to protect some big-shot's son, or something of that nature. Lorenzo. I wasn't informed of his last name.

Apparently he had people after him, trying to kidnap him and such. Let's just hope it's not another hoax.

Dangerous! Scandalous! These are all things you may be thinking. Or maybe you agree with me when I say Tamaki's too much of a spazz and can't handle it. And that's when he isn't drunk. I swear, I'm pretty sure he had a glass of wine before he left, and since he didn't consume alcohol that often that's usually enough to intoxicate him. But, he's no amateur. He's a level three, after all.

I'm his partner, so your probably wondering why I wasn't with him.

Well, I'm still a level one. I had the option to tag along for learning experience, but it was way too dangerous. It involved either threats or pets. I'm not sure, the connection was fuzzy.

Either way, I'd be in more danger than I'd prefer.

"Kyoya, if I became a stripper what do you think my stripper name would be?" I asked.

"Jizzabella." he answered, without missing a beat.

"Good one." I complimented, getting off of the ground to lounge on a chair.

Yeah, if you couldn't tell, I had been extremely bored.

Tamaki told me of the major stand-off he had with Josh, and how the oaf knew that we were the ones to send the warning. Took him long enough.

Our identities were revealed sooner than necessary for the plan, but so be it. It would serve the same purpose.

What purpose? You may be asking.

Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm slightly worried.

The purpose is that Josh realizes we're on his side; we gain his trust, and get the awesome back up of an army of anti-agents.

But none of that is really important when compared to my _boredom_.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. I was that bored.

"Yes. Are you good at math?"

No.

"Yes."

And that's the story of how I learned to use Microsoft Excel and prepare a budget.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Kyoya was confused on how two people could be so alike yet so different all at once. He wasn't one to have trouble solving things, or fixing mysteries, but something he had been working on for a long time had yet to be solved: what exactly was Maria Standford's case?

She reminded him so much of his blonde goofball of a friend, yet she had this ignorant side of her, this complete obliviousness to everything that mattered.

Yet Tamaki was, in that sense, the exact opposite. He was too observant. He knew more than Kyoya would have liked.

And now he had someone monitoring his every move. If Kyoya stepped a toe out of line, even acted slightly peculiar, Tamaki would be on his case in a matter of seconds.

And so, the world was back to the way it was before. Boring, troubling, and simply unappealing. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing, living like that. And that was Tamaki's fault.

But, maybe that's what he needed, all that he could handle.

But, he had also helped him recover a part of him that he had lost. That side of him that was disgraced at the thought of having to rely on medication, the side that was lost to him the moment he hit his breaking point. Now, he was sure that he had reached a state of normal.

Then why was it that he felt so awful?

Well, that answer is simple: Kyoya was never normal to begin with.

And that's where his thoughts turned back around to the mystery. It, or rather, she, was sitting across from him, completely oblivious to all of his problems while Tamaki knew too much. And that was confusing because he had initially pegged the two as being one in the same.

Yet…she knew _nothing_.

And how exactly was that even _possible?_

And then it hit him, full force.

Maria was one that liked to ignore the unpleasant. She was the first one to notice the change in him. In fact, he had even carelessly taken his pills right in front of her on one occasion.

But…she never felt the need to touch upon such a topic.

Kyoya found himself chuckling. It really was a brilliant tactic. Ignore the unpleasant. That would explain so much. She ignored every single discomfort; every moment of sadness…she ignored her _grief_.

Why was it she never felt the need to talk about her father? It's because she had the capability to pretend as if he never existed, if only for a little while.

And that was the only prominent difference between her and Tamaki. She had this way of survival, this unconscious effort to protect herself from all things painful, and this was something Tamaki would never, ever possess.

* * *

Connor had been on stage, rehearsing the same scene repeatedly for the last half hour. He could not seem to grasp the concept of the scene, the emotion behind it. He couldn't feel what his character felt.

"Do you believe in destiny?" asked the director, Mrs. Amane.

Connor shook his head. Things weren't planned. Bad things just _happened_. There was no rhyme, no reason.

"Well, that's the root of your problems. This play revolves around destiny; fate. Every single word, every action was pre-meditated, mapped out step by step. In this play, there are no such things as mistakes. Once you wrap your head around that concept, I think you'll do wonderfully." she told him, making wild gesticulations while saying such.

_No mistakes_. Was that true for the real world?

"Now, in this scene, your character feels angry, isolated, betrayed. He feels scared and alone. Picture something that makes you feel that way." she said, in a voice no louder than a whisper.

The actor in front of him transformed into the shadow of his father, an older reflection of him-self, a sign of where he was headed.

Was there much of a difference between the ones that condemn themselves, and the ones that are damned from birth?

"I trusted you!" he yelled. This was no longer some line in some script. This was real; too real. "_We _trusted you. Maybe if you told the truth from the beginning we could have…_I _could have…both of us could survive, you know. It doesn't have to be a choice!"

The other actor had been so shocked at Connor's fervor that he remained silent, forgetting his next line.

And Mrs. Amane was crying, it was so beautiful. The emotion pouring out of the boy's eyes…lovely.

"Brilliant!" she declared, throwing all of her papers and piano scores in the air, letting it flutter to the ground all around her so she could weep with delight, "Magnificent!"

* * *

Joshua had kept Tamaki and Maria's warning in his mind all day. He did not wish to evacuate the warehouse, and thus reveal their location, to have it raided anyhow. But, at the same time, what if what they said had merit?

Yet, what would be their reason for helping out someone like _him_?

He was at the warehouse, and his associates were all around him as he pondered this. According to the warning letter, they should head out before things got ugly.

_They hate me_, he thought, _why would they wish to help someone they hate?_

"Mr. Grant, Grant Senior has left on another business trip. He trusts that you are capable of making decisions for his sector while he is gone." said the vice-director of the anti-agency, Lorenzo. No one really knew his last name. No one cared enough to find out.

Lorenzo had a heavy Italian accent when he spoke. He was of a slim built yet there was this unspeakable strength around his aura. He was just as capable as the next guy, just as strong.

And he must have been fifteen, at the most. He was so young, yet he knew what he wanted out of the world. He had an unusual sense of loyalty; of love and duty.

He must have been the only one in the sector besides Joshua Grant and his father to have seen the Director's face. That was what being the vice-director entailed, after all.

"Lorenzo, I need to… show you something. But you must promise not to say a thing." Joshua said, carefully choosing his words.

"I cannot make such a promise unless I know the nature of what it is you wish to tell me." said Lorenzo after a long silence.

Joshua smiled. That's what he admired about him. Too smart for his own good.

"That's fair, I suppose. Well, it was a message sent anonymously, a warning. Yet I've traced its roots." Joshua told him.

"And why do you wish to tell me of this? We have received fake leads in the past." said Lorenzo.

Joshua nodded in agreement, "Yes, but, that's exactly the problem. I don't think this one is a fake."

"You mean…" Lorenzo trailed off.

"_Yes_, Lorenzo." he said, stressing the importance of the matter by looking his colleague directly in the eye, "It means they've found us."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Okay, so I have an excuse for introducing a new character so late in the game. He's new to YOU, but not to yours truly. He's always been in the background, but he's just never been written into a scene. That night when Tamaki got kidnapped? Better believe mofo was there, cheerin' with the rest of the crowd.

Anyhow, I'm not gonna reveal anything about him. There's a connection in this chapter that I'm hoping most people made by now. If not, have no fear. It'll be blatantly stated in the next chapter, and you'll slap yourself in the head and go "DUH!"

Yeah, school's been crazy. Clubs, and work, and I STILL have to socialize. Believe it or not, this isn't my life xD.

Okay, done ranting now. I hope you enjoyed this installment of "Secret Motives.


	10. His Charge

Lorenzo stared at the files scattered all over his desk. His eyelids felt so heavy to the point where it was unbearable and it was a struggle to keep his head up. He had a lot of things to organize, not to mention the time limit he was facing.

And he had just been hit with the mother-lode of all secrets. Something that all of his subordinates around him had yet to realize. Something that they would _have _to be informed of sooner rather than later.

They're whereabouts was no longer a secret.

And, using all reasonable logic, if the agency knew his location then him being able to worry at all is a medical anomaly.

After all, he should be dead.

This was no longer a simple matter of pride, or a race to beat the clock. This was a matter of life or death.

Because it made Lorenzo cringe at the thought of some punk ass rookie being the one to take him out simply because he had his back turned, having a plaque made in his honor for ridding the world of the most brilliant Anti-Agent to ever grace it's surface.

"What are you thinking?" asked Josh, suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

"I'm thinking…that I'm living on borrowed time." Lorenzo answered, telling the truth.

He never saw the need to lie. It took up too much time, and less got accomplished that way.

Joshua nodded. He seemed too calm and it set Lorenzo on edge all the more.

"So, this…Tamaki Suoh? And Maria Standford? Do we know their motives?" Lorenzo asked.

Josh simply shook his head, "We never do. They like to keep that to themselves."

Lorenzo sighed. Nodded. And Josh was gone to tend to some other business before it was too late and he was rendered incapable.

Lorenzo spent twenty more minutes handling paper-work, than he called the Director, or, for all intended purposes, _Anti- _Director. He knew the Director well, being Vice and all. But, it was more than that. They connected on a fundamental level, one that wasn't all business.

After all, they both were at the highest positioning in the agency, as well as at the highest level of danger, yet they both held the most childish fears.

This ridiculous, unfathomable fear of death.

Everyone died. But that was not a comfort, nor his concern has he dialed the phone and got answered by a comforting voice that would remind him of a time where things were…less frightening.

But that time doesn't matter. It is no longer valid.

"Hello, Lorenzo," said the Vice-Director, "Any news in your sector?"

And when the Vice-Director was greeted by silence the knowledge hit the leader full-force.

"Oh God…you mean…breath, Lorenzo. We'll work it out. You'll make it out of this one alive." the Vice-Director said assuredly.

He trusted the Vice-Director more than he trusted either of his parents, and he genuinely believed it might, just might, be alright.

Two agents who were functioning as scouts for their larger unit awaiting news, stood outside of the warehouse, looking for any sign of activity. Just then, they saw the face of none other than Joshua Grant, glaring out of a fourth story window. They knew Josh saw them too. One of the agents lifted up his gun, hoping to shoot Josh before he could alert everyone else of their location, but it was too late.

A blaring alarm had been sounded off, the kind of alarm used to alert people of danger. One of the agents talked into her communicator.

"This is agent 4-321. Yes, they are present. Move out."

At that moment, every single agent marked their fate.

After pulling the alarm people inside of the warehouse did not run into chaos like expected. All of them, calmly enough, began to collect important data, and file out of the warehouse from several different exits.

Some were designated to protect the people leaving. The people of hire ranking fled to safety first.

Among them should have been Lorenzo.

But instead, he was among the fighting ranks, protecting his comrades, taking down every last idiot who thought they would be stupid enough to try and kill him.

He may have been afraid to die, but there was no part of him afraid to fight.

It was a blood bath. Blood lined the walls and soaked through the floors. Dead bodies were all around, as well as dying, as well as the people who _wanted _to be one of the former.

After the first batch of people fled to safety, it was time for the defense group to make it out themselves. So, leading the march, Lorenzo and the rest of them left, dodging the foolish ones who got in their way.

After a while, the agents finally realized that they seriously underestimated the anti-agents, and that, if they ever hoped to raid them again, they better have stronger-forces available.

The warehouse went down in flames. Fire-fighters got there that night, and they were told false stories of a gang-fight.

They would never know the truth. And that was just as well.

Anti-Agents who survived, which was most of them, each held their communicators, and made promises to regroup once a new hide-out was found.

Lorenzo, on the other hand, was in desperate need of a bath as well as a change of clothing. And if we were in any danger before, the danger had certainly tripled.

* * *

He walked as far as he could, but after a while he called the only person he could trust to deliver him to safety.

"Suoh? I need to be picked up. Now." Lorenzo ordered.

Tamaki groaned. He had been having the most wonderful dream about winning the ITOM, a music competition that he had participated in previously, and lost.

"Why are you always out so late? I'm pretty sure you've been advised against that." came his reply.

"You were not hired to ask questions. You were hired to protect me. I require protection at this moment." came Lorenzo's snappy reply.

"Can't I protect you _later_? I'm a little busy, at the moment." Tamaki whined. Later on he would swear it was the sleep talking.

"Well, I'm sorry that my dad is a multi-millionaire and I have people trying to kidnap me every five seconds! I guess that's my fault that I have parents that could care less about me and that I have strangers trying to hurt me all because of my Dad's career choice! I guess, it is also my fault that I was forced to move out here from Italy because my Dad wanted to expand his business, and get even _more _money, even though he has money pouring out of every orifice of his body. I am sorry that my existence is a _burden _for you. I think I will go die now, to get out of your hair."

"…." Silence.

"W-Well, don't do _that_." Tamaki said at last.

Lorenzo smiled a million dollar smile, even though no one could see.

"I'm awaiting your arrival at the street corner by the really huge super-market near your school. I can't see the name but I trust you know what I'm referring to. Thanks for all your help, Suoh. I mean it." As if to further push his buttons, he made kissy-noises into the phone to further show his gratitude.

Tamaki resisted the urge to growl, and hung up. He was afraid his Grandmother had the maids listening in on his phone calls like they used to. If they were, he really hoped they didn't hear that last part. Didn't sound too good when you were meeting an odd person on a street-corner, and they were making kissy noises at you.

But…that was just Lorenzo. Nothing "sounded too good" with him.

In a couple of minutes Tamaki was driving a car (he did not have a license but the agency had successfully forged one for him) and picking Lorenzo up at the "street corner".

Lorenzo rushed in, thankful for the shelter, and the tinted windows that hid his identity from people who he'd rather stay ignorant. Tamaki tossed him a burger from a fast food restaurant. He took a bite, shuddered in relief. When was the last time he had eaten a decent meal?

"Suoh, why so quiet?" he said in-between bites.

"It's just that…we can't have you…wandering around like this." Tamaki said, pausing to make sure he wasn't colliding full speed into a tree, or running over people. Driving wasn't his thing.

"Well, we can't have you prying into my business, can we?" Lorenzo answered, patting him on the shoulder, "We know what happens when people find out too much."

Tamaki nodded, and stayed silent for a little while longer, staring straight ahead. Unbelievably enough, they got stuck in traffic. And he could not bear to stay silent forever.

"Lorenzo, you're home-schooled, right?" Tamaki asked.

He nodded, and he definitely didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Well, your parents suggested that you should—"

"My parents can kiss my ass." Lorenzo interrupted, hints of his accent becoming more pronounced in his passion.

"You _should_," Tamaki continued, talking through clenched teeth. Although Lorenzo might have been older than him, he had the mentality of a twelve year old at times, "Enroll in Ouran Academy. You have the money for it, it would be safer if I could keep a closer eye on you, and…"

Tamaki paused. He wasn't completely sure if he exactly wanted to go there with Lorenzo.

"And…I think you'll like it there."

Out of the limited time Tamaki had spent chaperoning Lorenzo from place to place, and accompanying him to malls and restaurants, he had realized one thing: Lorenzo did everything alone.

Lorenzo started chuckling, "Well, look at you. Trying to play the good guy. Acting as if you actually have my best interest at heart. It's all the same with you agents, always looking out for number one. So, what was the bounty? What exactly did they pay you to join up?"

"Nothing."

Lorenzo frowned, "Then, what's your shtick? There's always something up with people like you. Always having to do with money."

"I have more money than I can use in a life-time." Tamaki responded solemnly. The road in front of him started to look blurry.

"Sex, then. You thought being an agent would get you all the chicks, am I right?" Lorenzo questioned. Again, Tamaki shook his head, and then the traffic started to lighten up.

Lorenzo was quiet for a while again, which started to put Tamaki at ease until he said, "I give up. What is it?"

"They…made a promise." Tamaki answered, leaving it at that.

"What kind of promise can make you put up with little shitheads like me? Fame? A car? Maybe a trip to Madrid, or Paris?" Lorenzo said jokingly.

Tamaki gripped the steering wheel tighter, bit his lip.

"This is your stop." Tamaki whispered, head down, "I'll be here to pick you up for school Monday morning."

Lorenzo wanted to argue, but thought it was enough for one night, then got out of the car. Tamaki watched him get into his household safely.

Then he leaned his head against the dashboard. He began to whisper a few nonsensical words. Maybe they were curses. Maybe they were prayers. Or maybe they didn't mean anything at all.

And then, it happened so suddenly that it surprised even him, he began to cry.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

"TAMAKI! I REQUIRE YOUR ASSISSTANCE!" I yelled, as if I were literally yelling at him from a couple of blocks away instead of talking to him with a phone that was a couple of inches away.

He groaned. He hadn't slept well, I could tell, "Why do you hate me?"

"I love you so much I can't bare it. Now come here so I can kick your ass." I said into the phone.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

I decided I'd mess with him while he was too tired to make up good comebacks, "You were so ridiculously sexy that I couldn't stop thinking about you all night, compromising my otherwise perfect eight hours of sleep."

He made a kind of hiccup/gasp sound into the phone, and then said, "Fuck you."

I smiled. Tired Tamaki was also what I'd like to call particularly vulgar Tamaki.

"No, but seriously. You were supposed to be my mentor for that stupid Life Science project and you skipped out on me, big time."

I heard him sigh, and then he put down the phone and began to shuffle with things in his room for a moment. After what sounded like a particularly painful collision with something solid, he picked up the phone and mumbled, "When is that due?"

"Stop playing. You know it's due tomorrow." I said.

"ZUUUUUUTTT!"

My guesses are he had no idea.

"This could cost me my grade. Get what I'm saying, dude?"

"Don't 'dude' me. I'm on my way. I'll be there in five." he said.

"Who's giving you a ride?" I asked.

He then laughed, and this made me nervous. Not one of those normal laughs, but he felt genuinely triumphant about something, and the laugh showed it in a mad scientist sort of way.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you..."

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"…" Snickering.

"What?"

More snickering.

"Tamaki Suoh, if you don't tell me right now…"

Now he was cackling.

"…I have a car."

I dropped the phone in my cereal.

* * *

He made it to my house, but Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Connor, and Stephanie were already there. Kyoya was Haruhi's mentor (I told her to stick with her boyfriend, but she knew what a bad idea that would be), Connor was Hikaru's mentor, and Stephanie was Kaoru's mentor. I got stuck with Tamaki by process of elimination.

The story of how Stephanie got to be Kaoru's mentor instead of Yuri (that girl in Connor's grade who Kaoru salivates for) is actually very complex and amusing, and involving black mail. But, we'll get to that some other time. Preferably never.

Anyway, the rule of being a mentor is that they had to be older than you, wiser, and a good influence.

….The only one who had a remotely good choice was Haruhi. And Kyoya was only a good influence when he wanted to be.

Stephanie was definitely not the typical citizen. She owns a gun shop in Canada, Texas, and Oklahoma, as well as some city in Germany that I can't pronounce.

Connor…likes fire. A lot.

And Tamaki…well…yeah.

"So, the assignment says we have to write an essay on when we met this person, how they influenced us, and have examples. We also have to prepare a slideshow of what this person means to us." read Haruhi, out loud.

"…We're going to bullshit the whole thing, right?" Hikaru asked, pointedly, "Because I don't even know if your hair is naturally that color." he said, looking at Connor.

"I still think Kyoya and I should switch partners." I said, "I mean, Kyoya taught me how to ballroom dance, but I've learned nothing from Tamaki. At all."

"How about you get your brother, and I get Tamaki?" Hikaru proposed.

"Who said I wanted you?" Tamaki asked him, squinting.

"Hmmmm…what have a learned from you, Ms. Clark?" Kaoru asked, innocently enough.

"…I teach Sex Ed. Take a wild guess, genius." she retorted.

And just when I was about to make the point that Sex Ed. was too inappropriate to include in the assignment, I heard a loud blaring noise. I swear, it was so loud a bit of my soul deteriorated along with my ear drum.

We turned to see Connor with a trombone, where he got it is beyond me, but he was blowing it. Hard. And thank goodness I didn't say that out loud.

"A simple 'be quiet' would have sufficed." Haruhi said.

"All of you guys, there's way too much arguing going on around here." cue Connor's charming smile, that I knew well enough to say it was false, "Chillax. We'll get this done, easy breezy, and maybe even have time to watch a movie afterwards. We're all smart people."

Then he glared at Hikaru, as if to say, _except you_.

"Plus, we can't do any switches since Haruhi and I are already half done. You procrastinators may argue amongst yourselves, if you'd like." Kyoya said, barely being able to contain his mocking grin.

And that started a whole new uproar of disapproval.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Blocks away, Lorenzo prepared for his first day of school that Monday. Normal people bought school supplies, got a new wardrobe, and maybe even studied a little. He, on the other hand, did none of these things. He was busy putting the final touches on his new software.

It was the tiniest audio bug, so small that one could not even feel it. It automatically attached itself to the skin, and camouflaged itself.

He planned on using it. Only one thing would be beneficial in this whole "school" business. Not only would Tamaki be able to keep an eye on him, but he would be able to keep an eye on Tamaki, too.

* * *

School work. Ugh. I feel your pain, Ouran students. ESPECIALLY, when it comes to group projects.

I had fun writing this, and I hope you had atleast a moderately okay time reading it!

No long lecture today. Song to listen to= Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin. They're stuff= love 333


	11. His Lies

**Maria's POV**

I wasn't sleeping in my room. The night before Connor and I raided the DVD collection for a movie that we hadn't watched five times. After successfully finding one, we went into our mom's room and watched it on her high definition big screen. Usually, when Connor and I watch a movie together, we never find out the ending, due to the fact we fall asleep beforehand. This time, we did.

"So, that's it then? She loses?" he asked, referring to the heroine of the movie who just lost to the evil villain. I gave him a weird look. It was just a movie.

"Pretty much." I answered blatantly, trying to shield myself from the panicked look that was taking over his face.

"That hardly seems fair. I mean, she has a family. A little brother at home…and she just loses it all?"

"If it makes a difference, if I wrote the script she would have reunited with the love of her life, saved the world, and drove away into the sunset." I joked with him, but he still seemed tense.

Some things…triggered Connor. No, there's nothing wrong with his brain function…except for that disturbing lack of common sense. He just worried too much.

I told him to go to sleep, forget about the stupid movie. It wasn't real life.

But it was never about the movie. I'm not _that_ dense.

* * *

"Thephoneisringing." I mumbled at Connor, who was a few feet away from me, on the recliner. We fell asleep in our mom's room.

"Whaaaa?" he asked, trying to decipher where he was.

"You weren't kidnapped, smart one. We're in mum's room." I told him.

He nodded and yawned mutely, and then he reached over to his left and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Then, almost immediately, he seemed less content. At the angle I was viewing him, he could possibly have been frowning.

"Write about me teaching you how to be popular… maybe sometime in the future I'll get around to it so it won't be a complete lie."

"Who is it?" I mouthed.

"Hikaru." he whispered back, and then spoke into the phone, "Yeah, yeah, kid. If you do as I say you should get a solid D." then he hung up before there could be any more protest.

In seconds he was snoring again.

I looked around the walls of my mom's room. It was a bright blue color, meant to be cheerful. Everything about her room was incredibly warm, and soft and gentle.

And then there was the portrait of my dad by her bedside table. The angular set of his shoulders as well as the sharp jutting of his jaw differed greatly from the soft curves that were our mother. Yet, no matter how much I stared into that face, and those brown, deep-set eyes, I could never locate an ounce of evil.

Then again, I had never been looking for it.

Mom was coming back from Phoenix soon, in a couple of days at most. She'd come waltzing in, wearing the grandest smile. I wondered for a fleeting moment, if she ever felt sad about Dad. Then the thought was gone.

But she really was a great mom, and it made me wonder what I would do without her. It made me wonder how Tamaki could even stand it.

When things got simpler, I wanted to invite Tamaki on our family cruise. He always seemed to take a great liking to my mom, and I thought it would be a nice experience. Hell, even Haruhi could tag along, as long as it didn't turn into a couple's retreat.

It just seemed like a good notion. Maybe, hanging out with my mom would make up for everything. That missing piece in his life. That _crucial _piece.

But is it even possible to make up for…

My thoughts were cut off abruptly when the phone rang again, and I picked it up immediately, as to not wake up Connor.

"Herro…" I mumbled, still trying to shake the sleep from my voice.

"Hey, Maria. So, you know the guy I've had to chaperone? Well, he's conveniently being transferred to Ouran Academy so I won't miss as much school. I'm going to pick him up now in _my car_," I was seized with waves of jealousy, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come for the ride. Plus, he's definitely a ho—"

"Stop trying to set me up with people," I whispered angrily, "But if you think he's such a hottie, maybe you can ta—"

"I cannot hear you and your inappropriate musings!" he said rather loudly, the hypocrite.

"Fine, fine. I'll be ready in five. You can pick me up whenever."

I hung up, but the only thought consuming my brain was, _He has a __**new car**_!

Tamaki came by, and I saw his supermegaawesomefoxyhot car. The car was midnight blue and looked sleek and fast. I didn't recognize the brand though.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked, hopping in the passenger side of the car.

"First, it's a Koenigsegg CCX, a supercar that they manufacture in Sweden. Second, who said you could ride in the front?"

"I'm not looking for your approval." I stated while playing with all of the buttons I could reach. The car had a seat warmer, and I immediately tried it out, "Ahaha, my bum is warm." I giggled, which earned me a concerned look from blondie.

We cruised on for a while until we made it to Lorenzo's house. I hadn't heard much about him, but I knew he was filthy rich. So, he absolutely _had_ to live in a mansion. Of course.

**Out of Maria's POV**

After Lorenzo was picked up in Tamaki's car, the three of them arrived at Ouran Academy. They nearly ran over several garbage cans in the process, but they managed to stay in one piece. So did the garbage cans. Tamaki made a vow to himself that he would get a license one day. A _real _one.

For some odd reason, Lorenzo was being more affectionate than usual, and that is a crazy degree of affection. No one seemed to notice that when he hugged both Maria and Tamaki around the necks—"I think I will love love love this school! Grazie, grazie."—that he managed to place the audio devices at the nape of each of their necks.

Not that he wasn't genuinely grateful to be rescued from his home. It was a lot easier to plan, and create, and invent when he wasn't being kept under surveillance. His parents had no idea he had joined up with the Anti-Agency. In fact, as far as they were concerned he wasn't exactly the brightest either, much less a complete master-mind.

Keeping up appearances got tiring after a while. It was hard to pretend to be someone you weren't, especially when you are fooling the people who are supposed to know you the most.

Tamaki had orchestra early in the morning, considering his schedule was switched around in his brief absence, so Maria was showing Lorenzo around the school.

He marveled the grand hallways and the majestic paintings. He gazed at the tiles beneath him and the beautiful patterns swirling in the marble; wondered exactly how much force it would take to make the flawless surface _crack, _then he looked at the stained glass window and wondered exactly what it would take to make the man-made material _shatter _compared to the incredibly delicate skin of the incredibly fragile people which wouldn't take much—

"Hello? Lorenzo? I've been speaking to you for the past minute. I asked if you played an instrument." Maria said, and he registered her voice for the first time.

"Define play. Yes, I can play instruments. Whether or not it will sound _good _is a different story." he said in all seriousness, but Maria chuckled anyhow. Probably to get rid of her own nerves.

Now, don't get it wrong. Lorenzo was by no means a cynical person. He was just…curious. Very curious when it came to destroying things, but never wondering what it took to put it back together again. It wasn't his fault that he was the exact _opposite_ of progress.

"Unfortunately, I'm not in many of your classes considering you're older than me. But, Mori and Honey—they're my friends—would be happy to show you around." Maria said, sounding genuinely regretful. Lorenzo observed that Maria was good at keeping up appearances as well.

Lorenzo saw Mori and Honey. One was incredibly small for his age, and surprisingly adorable, while the other was tall and silent.

"Hello, Honey." Lorenzo said, looking up at the tall one.

"_I'm _Honey, silly." said Honey with a broad smile.

Then Lorenzo looked up at the tall one, "This makes you Mori, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Do you speak at all? You seem awfully quiet."

Mori had a very confused look on his face as Maria figured it would be a good time to slip away.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

So, Lorenzo seemed pretty normal, except I sometimes doubted his hearing. And, Tamaki may have been right in saying he was on the particularly attractive side. Not that I was gawking or anything.

Lunch was as normal at it got at this school. The twins were gossiping. Haruhi was reprimanding. The usual.

"All I'm saying is, if she didn't want people to call her a slut she shouldn't have been sleeping with every guy in the school." Hikaru said, putting his hands up defensively.

"I think she does what she does to be accepted." Haruhi observed. There was a silent moment.

"…accepted as a slut." Hikaru said between fake coughs.

And then the argument started all over again.

After about fifteen minutes of hearing a back and forth argument about the same topic I finally said, "Honestly, guys. Give the chick a break. If I were a slut, you guys would still be my friends, right?"

"You're asexual." Hikaru said, using a term which means "a specimen who reproduces by splitting in half".

"You're Mother Theresa." Haruhi seemed to agree.

"I'm still trying to determine your sexuality." Kaoru said honestly.

I fumed, "I like guys, thank you very much. I thought it was obvious!"

"I wasn't sure. You haven't given me much to work with." Kaoru admitted.

Hikaru left to go to the bathroom, for he feared he would piss himself from laughing so hard.

"…well, screw you too." I said to the empty spot where Hikaru had been, while examining his empty tray and kidnapping a stray fry that I ate to chew away my misery.

**

* * *

**

Out of Maria's POV

Lorenzo faired in his classes well enough. He seemed to fit right in with all the other snobs and aristocracy. He smiled at all the right times. He spoke to all the right people. He even had a hissy fit over the fact that his chair was wobbly in physics.

Yet, he had to train himself to be this way. This was not his true nature. And it seemed that each day he was straying farther and farther from who he was supposed to be, meanwhile the constricting in his chest grew tighter. He was running out of time and so afraid to die…

This pretending reminded him of a promise he had made once.

"Don't be a liar if you're not good at it. We're only as flawless as our lies." she said, smiling; heart-shaped face framed by blonde curls.

"Then, I guess you're near perfection." He had said to her, foolishly. He was so young back then; so naïve and enticed by the danger, the double life; wanting so much to jump out of his skin, pretend to be another.

The smile dropped from her features, replaced by a trace of disdain, "Promise me."

Lorenzo had a questioning look on his face, so she further elaborated, "Promise me that you'll never say that again."

He remembered keeping that promise. He never told her she had flawless lies; that she was close to perfection.

He just thought it every second of every waking moment of every waking day.

And despite all laws that dictated nature and life, the constriction is his chest grew tighter. Yet, somehow, someway, against the ways of God himself… he was still breathing.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

I was at Host Club that day, talking to my guests when Connor busted through the door, wearing a gas mask I might add, accompanied by his friend Yuri, and some unrecognizable dude.

Living with Connor all of my life, I automatically assumed the worst.

"Where's the fire?" I sad, causing everyone to stare at me.

Connor did not respond, but gave me a ferocious glare, while Yuri said, "What's Mark talking about?" and the guy said, "We're here to give everyone a formal invitation to see the school play this Thursday."

That's when in dawned on me that Connor was wearing the surgical mask because he was allergic to roses. Duh.

He and his followers, I mean, friends, handed out the invitations. He tossed one last look of disdain over his shoulder, directing it towards me, before sashaying out of the room like the diva we all know he is.

"Now, _that _is how you make an exit." Kyoya observed, fuming silently that Connor's allergy allowed him not to join the host club, "Is there a particular flower he isn't allergic to?"

"No! We're not replacing the roses!" Tamaki said stubbornly.

"Nor are we replacing _me_." I added.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Lorenzo discussed his news with Joshua. He had watched the goofy duo all day and found absolutely nothing suspicious about them. Not in the slightest. He found Tamaki to be particularly honest, too honest for his own good. And Maria was hardly a threat. She barely made it through her training, and her thinking process wasn't elaborate enough to even comprehend pulling off a "double cross". No, if she said she was on their side, then she was.

"So, you think it is a good idea? Trusting them, I mean? We can really use their help, but I won't make a move unless you approve." Joshua said.

Lorenzo stared at his co-worker, thought about the words that were said to him long ago, _"We're only as flawless as our lies…"_

"I think I would trust Suoh." Lorenzo said reluctantly, yet truthfully, "And Maria, by association. But, I do not think it is a good idea to-"

"Are you saying we don't need an agent on our side? We can certaintly use the inside information." Joshua reminded him.

But, Lorenzo reminded himself what incredible danger he would be putting the two of them in. Yet, there was no arguing that the danger was for the sake of the greater good, bringing down the ultimate evil that was the Agency; saving lives.

"In that case, yes. We should induct them into the Anti-Agency."

**Maria's POV**

The next day was uneventful. Tamaki made Kyoya keep an eye on Lorenzo as Tamaki went to his after school coffee break and I went to stuff my face with french pastries. It wasn't a long break, I swear. But we returned to a scene of disaster.

"I'm done." Kyoya declared, pacing about and throwing papers in the air.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked, observing a particularly guilty looking Lorenzo in the corner.

Kyoya gazed with dagger eyes at Lorenzo, causing him to speak up.

"Well, I-"

"He broke my scientific calculator!" Kyoya interrupted, nearly sobbing at the thought.

"He screamed like a girl." Haruhi reported, which caused Kyoya to turn on her.

"You have a particular fondness of breaking things, too, Ms. Fujioka." he said to her, which caused the twins to laugh themselves to the point of inducing tears.

"That was one time and you still haven't let it go!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Although this sounded like a _very_ interesting story I refrained from asking.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Sorry for the ridiculous delay!

About Lorenzo.****He's an odd combination of traits that I've observed in people over the years. If you took all things odd, and then added a normal countenance, you'd have him. He's good at being him, and not much else. I mean...there's no way to describe him. You'll just have to get to know him.

Anywhoozle, I liked this chapter. It shwas not my worst. Thank you for readingg! I now consider you a lovely person.


	12. His Music

**Maria's POV**

I lay there in my bed, staring into the darkness. I wondered why some people feared it so much. The darkness can't hurt us, really. I felt safe, because I was surrounded by nothing but darkness and silence. Silence and darkness. One seemed to go with the other perfectly.

Then there was no longer silence. Instead, I heard a familiar sound. It was so out of place in this old house that I did not recognize it at first. Wrapped in its sound was a feeling of melancholy. I smiled and cringed all at once; being cradled by this sound of…redemption? Maybe forgiveness. I did not know, but it meant more than what was on the surface.

Like a ghost seeking solace, I rose in the night; following this one sound that was so beautiful it could have been an illusion. How terrible that would have been if it wasn't real.

I found the source of the sound, and saw a violin being held by two hands. In my exhaustion I almost thought it was my father. The resemblance was scary…it was like the walking dead.

I couldn't look at him, sometimes. I tended to talk to the wall behind him, or to the floor, but never to _him_.

By him I mean Connor. And the way he looked as he held the violin and bow with such…assurance. It reminded me of long summers and laughter and joy and _family_.

It reminded me of how much I missed him. Connor; I mean. Not Dad. I don't miss _him_. I miss who I thought he was.

The piece was unforgettable, breath-taking in emotion. It was _Hear Our Prayer _byYuki Kajiura.

You would think the long break would have made his playing a bit off, but it was just as brilliant. Maybe even better. I listened, and for some unknown reason I found myself about to cry. I caught myself; not wanting to become the crybaby my brother used to accuse me of being.

He stopped playing, and I stood still; hoping he didn't hear me. He sighed heavily, as if he was tired as a being; soul and all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, as if somehow he knew I had been listening, "I'm the reason you're growing up without a father."

I walked into the room then, my long; white nightgown trailing behind me, giving me the appearance of an oversized child. I grabbed him into a tight hug to the point where I could have squeezed the life out of him. I just wanted him to understand how _wrong _he had been.

"Will you shut up, idiot?" I whispered into his t-shirt, hoping this moment would never see the light of day, "You're the reason I'm alive."

* * *

I found myself being patted down for weaponry, then sanitized before being led up to Tamaki's room. How did I get myself in this situation for the second time, you may be asking.

Well, ever since mom came back from Phoenix Connor, Stephanie, Tamaki, and I could no longer have agency meetings at my house. Stephanie insisted no one could know where she lived. So, Tamaki was the last option.

Connor and I made our way up the grand hallway, the one I had travelled in only a few times before. It's like, when you're a kid and your ball went over into the mean neighbor's backyard. Even though it's your favorite ball, you're too afraid of going to face them. And then you lose another one. And another one. Until your neighbor must have a collection of your balls hung up in some kind of trophy case.

Tamaki is that collection of balls (shut up). I love him to death, but his family members are agonizingly painful to deal with. I've met his father once, at a Host Club function, and I've heard countless stories of his Grandmother's cruelty. The high-level security probably surpasses the security given to the Prime Minister, and if I were left in the house long enough I would get lost.

"Tamaki! TAMAKI!" I yelled, forgetting where his room was, and refusing help from those stupid maids of his.

"Gaylord! GAYLORD!" Connor yelled, taking pleasure in the echoes the grand hallways were creating.

Tamaki then popped out of a random door, and shushed us, quietly leading us into a room that was literally called "The Meeting Room".

Sitting there, throwing some darts at a picture of Tamaki and Haruhi, was Stephanie.

"I would throw it at the real thing," she started to explain, "but, he claims he's too fragile. Figures. Want to stand in for him?" she offered. I quickly declined.

Then our meeting started.

"First order of business: Everyone! Make sure you come to the amazing play that will be starring me, and my equally attractive supporting cast." Connor announced, as if there were forty people in the room instead of four.

We all assured him for the tenth time that we would be there.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Lorenzo listened in utter disappointment. What a pity. Their meetings were about nothing. Completely counter-productive. He was learning nothing except their tendency to be less than normal. But that was something that could have been observed without hi-tech equipment.

The conversation was frivolous dribble. Finally, a very annoyed female voice, one he did not recognize, interjected.

"We don't have our whole lives to waste away! The Agency is always watching." Said the voice, then it lowered to a whisper, and Lorenzo could not hear the rest.

But Stephanie began to talk to Tamaki, about revenge.

"Come on, rookie. Even you must have felt like bashing a head or two in. This is your shot. Your redemption card. Don't let it slip through your fingers."

"I…I've never felt that angry." Tamaki lied.

"You've never felt like you've been done wrong? They've made you a false promise. Then they've put you through training, making you paranoid. They're in the process of taking away the best years of our lives." This last line she directed towards everyone, "And we have the power to do something about it."

"But...injuring people…Maman would never approve…" Tamaki muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

"This may be the only chance you get to see your mother again!" Stephanie yelled, exasperated that her peers weren't getting the point.

Lorenzo heard that last part, but it was not enough to tell which side they were working for. And even if he heard them say it, they could have been taking precaution in case of hearing devices, speaking in code.

"Either we bring the agency down in flames, or they bring _us _down in hellfire." said Stephanie, vehemently.

And Lorenzo was not sure if it was the dangerous passion and fervor that those words were said in or the possible hint of downright terror, but, he believed every word.

_They're on our side_, he thought, and this thought turned into giddiness, "Santa Madre di Cristo!" _Holy Mother of Christ!_

"What was that, sweetie?" Lorenzo heard an accented voice call from the other room.

"Nothing, mother." He called out, in a clueless, airheaded sounding voice, "I bumped into the wall again."

"Oh, this is really becoming a problem. We might have to get you padding for those walls."

He rolled his eyes. It's as if she knew he was insane, and was suggesting locking him up in a padded cell.

He dialed Josh, who answered on the first ring, "Lorenzo! Where the hell have you _been_?"

"I go to your school, now. I did not see you, though." Lorenzo explained calmly, in usual perfect manner of speech.

"You can't go to _school_, Lorenzo. Plus, out of all the people I know, you don't need it. You could be _teaching _some of those classes."

Lorenzo smiled at his friend's confidence in him. Everyone in the Anti-Agency looked up to him; saw him as this perfectly flawless creature. He was good at everything, he was capable of anything. Yet, what would they think of their noble leader if they knew how flawed and broken he really was? What would they do if they saw the long, silver scar that made its way down the center of his chest? What would they say if they saw him in his fragile state, relying on another being entirely, clutching onto a single possession as if it contained Jesus Christ himself.

Yet, they don't know anything about that. Not even his parents knew a single thing. Only one soul knew. His mind filled with the silvery, fragile laughter of a blond haired angel…

He cleared his throat, shook his mind of those thoughts, and got down to business.

"I've recorded their meeting. From what I've heard of it, I say they are completely and utterly on our side. I'll send you some of the recordings, which you'll have to listen to within the hour, because they'll self-destruct."

Josh smirked, "Self-destruct? Really? That's so old school."

"It's a classic. It never gets old." Lorenzo countered.

**Maria's POV**

Stephanie's speech seemed to have a really big effect on Tamaki. He seemed quieter, as if he was contemplating her words.

"On another note, I scouted out the warehouse. They definitely took our advice and evacuated. I nearly got blown-up in the process, though. They must have planted traps as a precaution for any agent that decided to get nosy."

"But we _are _nosy agents." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not jerks." Tamaki argued childishly.

"I love how no one is concerned with the fact I almost died." Stephanie muttered.

"I am!" Tamaki argued again. He was extremely combative all of a sudden.

Connor cleared his throat, then addressed Tamaki and I, "So, has Josh said anything to you guys after the evacuation?"

"He's been avoiding us." Tamaki said.

"He's probably still trying to figure out what your motives are." Connor reasoned.

Just then his phone started to ring. He picked it up, sighed, then said "Yes, sir."

He looked up and declared that he had to go Peru, and he'd be gone for a week. Luckily, he'd make it back just in time for his play.

"Anyway, wait it out. Don't confront him. If he really trusts you, he'll tell you."

And with that last word of "wisdom" he left, not even having to pack, because the Agency takes care of everything.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Tamaki drove over to Kyoya's house, without announcing himself. If he announced his visits, that would give Kyoya enough time to stash the meds, straighten up his room, and maybe take a sedative to shield the world from his obvious drug trip.

No, Tamaki had to come unannounced. It was the only way to be sure.

Tamaki had to park a block away, since not many people knew he drove yet, including his own family. That would be a hard one to explain.

The door was answered by Tamaki's sister, who was just leaving to go back to her house. She currently lived on her own, determined to get away from the family drama due to the search for the next heir.

"Hey, Suoh." She said with a familiar gleam that he used to see in Kyoya's eyes, "What brings you around these parts?"

"I can't stand to stay at that house of mine. Constant surveillance is the worst." He admitted.

"You think it's bad for you. It's been worse for me since I'm the only girl in the family. My dad always wants to protect his little girl."

"But, I'm the only child. We always have it worst." He pointed out.

She laughed, "Wait until you come of age. When you get your own place, it's the best feeling in the world!"

"Party at my maison?" he said.

"It's a plan." she declared, then bid him farewell.

He walked into the house and made his way through the familiar passageways, finally making it to Kyoya's room. He did the special knock, that only the two of them knew.

In a nervous, unusually high-pitched voice, the Shadow King announced, "Come in!"

Kyoya's room was unusually messy, and the black-haired teen was typing away furiously at his laptop.

"Schoolwork?" Tamaki questioned, and Kyoya shook his head.

"I'm writing a memoir." Kyoya declared.

Tamaki found this odd. Kyoya seemed to be more of the cold, calculating type. He didn't peg his friend as the artsy type; the kind to spend countless hours in front of a laptop to write something.

"Well, I think it will be good for you. It gives you a chance to vent, you know? I mean, you have the most interesting life around." Tamaki said truthfully.

"That's not it. I'm not trying to just tell a story. I'm trying to put the truth out there. The truth of modern medicine, psychological treatment. I swear, I think the sessions make me worse, not better." Kyoya said, hotly.

"I've noticed an improvement in you." Tamaki lied. It wasn't true. He preferred the more passionate Kyoya. Who cared if he could not control his emotions? When it really came down to it, not many people could. But now, he had more problems than a simple emotion disorder. Before, the Shadow King had pep in his step, a purpose to his endeavor, a sharpness to his tongue. Now he was…dull. A ghost of who he used to be.

"How did therapy go today?" Tamaki asked. He knew that therapy days were always the hardest on Kyoya, and that's why he usually checked up on him afterwards. There had been a slip up or two, but overall Kyoya has been taking the normal dosage of his medication.

"They think there's a lot more wrong with me," Kyoya said, trying to mask how hurt he was, "They had the nerve to ask me if I was abused as a child."

Tamaki scoffed. That was ridiculous!

"And you told them off, right?"

"Not at all. I just simply replied, 'no'."

Tamaki didn't like that at all. The old Kyoya would have given a ten minute speech, and then he would have stomped out, but not before "'accidently" knocking over a chair or two, and saying, "My father will hear of this."

"I don't think they believe me." Kyoya said, matter-of-factly. Yet, Tamaki could detect the worry in his voice.

"Well, they can't act on their stupid presumptions. I mean, what would lead them to jump to that conclusion?" Tamaki asked.

"Who knows? They think they can write me off with some random disorder, make me take some random pill, and magically everything will be okay." Kyoya said, still writing frantically all the same.

Tamaki desperately wished that was true.

**Maria's POV**

I accepted a ride from Tamaki once again for school, and Lorenzo was in the car, as well as Kyoya.

"And where did you get this car from, again?" Kyoya asked.

"I told you, I dipped into my account to buy it." Tamaki explained, lying through his teeth. Kyoya realized that as well, but stayed silent.

During the car ride, Lorenzo presented Kyoya with a new scientific calculator, and Kyoya begrudgingly muttered, "Thank you."

As we pulled up to the front of the school, we were immediately approached by Joshua. My first instinct was to tell Tamaki to run him over. Then, I remembered that he had important information that we needed.

Joshua and Kyoya had a small conversation about his Host Club duties— "I've been busy lately, I'd like to take a break from _all _club activity"—before Kyoya left the car, leaving Tamaki, Lorenzo, Josh, and I.

"Um, Lorenzo, why don't you go catch up with Mori? Joshua, Maria, and I have to have an important conversation about schoolwork."

"Save the lies, Suoh. You're no good at it. Nothing like…" Lorenzo said, voice trailing off. He said a lot of confusing things.

Joshua seemed confused until something dawned on him, "Oh, that's right! They have no idea, do they?"

"Of course they don't." Lorenzo replied. I didn't even know Joshua and Lorenzo knew each other!

"Let me introduce myself, properly," said Lorenzo, with a charming smile on his face, "Hello, I'm Lorenzo, Vice-Director of the Anti-Agency."

If I hadn't used the bathroom before I left the house I would have peed myself.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Hear Our Prayer by Yuki Kajiura is one of the most eerily beautiful pieces I've heard. I dunno, listening to it gives you this feeling. It's a tangible feeling that surges through you. I mean, isn't that what art is about? An effort to make people feel?

Anywhoozle, Lorenzo let the cat out of the bag. I'm not sure, but I think this might have been the first time a reader discovered the identity of a person before Maria did. Or maybe it isn't, and this is just my favorite time xD. Who knows?

I hope you enjoyed my efforts :DD. As long as things stay on schedule, and I don't get anymore "brilliant" ideas, we should be 2/3 finished with this story :DD.

Au revoir!


	13. Her Battle

**Maria's POV**

"Go on a date with your French lover and stop pestering me. I know I'm incredibly sexy, and you would love to have a fling on the side, but I have three other girls penciled in before you." said Hikaru, talking to Haruhi in a tone that was supposed to come across as annoyed.

She laughed in his face.

"Sexy… _you_?" she said between gasps for air, then fell on the floor, laughing some more.

Kaoru began to laugh then and his brother glared at him while muttering, "I brought you into this world, I can bring you right back out."

Kaoru stopped laughing then and said, "I'm not stupid. We took Sex Ed., remember? That trick doesn't work on me anymore."

"I helped _birth _you, Kaoru." Hikaru insisted.

"You were born two minutes before me." Kaoru stated.

"Who do you think showed you the way?"

"…touché."

So, this is what happened at lunch that day...but you're probably wondering what happened that morning, with Joshua and Lorenzo and the whole shebang.

Well, shortly after I ghost-peed my pants (it's where you think you peed but you didn't…) I looked at Lorenzo and gasped.

"What?"

"You heard him, genius." Joshua said, and Lorenzo shushed him.

When I actually thought about it, this made sense. Lorenzo had this composure about him that was unusual for people his age. Hell, it was unusual for people in general. He seemed to be surprisingly self-efficient for a pampered rich-kid who had been home schooled all his life.

Obviously, his parents couldn't have known about him joining the Anti-Agency. They told Tamaki that he was absolutely helpless, and a bit forgetful. Plus, why would they hire an agent to look after him if his son was in alliance with the agency that was trying to take them down? They obviously had allegiance to the Agency, and if they found out that their son worked for an opposing organization…talk about family drama.

"Now, Joshua, let us not be rude to our future colleagues." Lorenzo said in his lilting way of speech. I swear, he could say he was going to kill me and dump my body into a river and it would still sound so considerably kind.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Tamaki asked, still confused. He truly lived up to his hair color.

"They're saying that our plan worked, that they trust us, and that they want to join forces, right?" I looked at Joshua for confirmation.

"Sadly, yes. This wasn't my idea." he made sure I knew. Later on, that would be very important to him.

"It was a combination of my idea and the Director's." Lorenzo informed them, "So, if you're interested in the offer meet us at this location."

Lorenzo scribbled down an address in elegant hand-writing, and then handed it to me for safe-keeping.

"I sure hope you at least consider it." Lorenzo said, as if he genuinely meant it, then he left, with Josh following close behind.

Of course, he neglected to mention what would happen to us if we didn't. We knew too much.

* * *

"So, I looked up the address and you won't believe where it's located." Tamaki said, bursting into the café where I sat ordering two cups of coffee. I already knew he was coming.

"An abandoned-" I got cut off.

"An abandoned jailhouse!" he exclaimed, which caused a couple of people to look at us inquisitively.

"Lower your voice." I whispered, gesturing for him to sit down.

"I'm not going there." Tamaki said abruptly, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Why?" I asked.

His eyes widened alarmingly, and his cheeks were turning redder by the moment. He whispered something in my ear that made me laugh so hard I saw rainbows.

"Okay, just because we're going into a mighty bad area, to an abandoned jailhouse, doesn't _mean…_" And then I trailed off, realizing how bad that sounded, so I switched tactics.

"Tamaki, you're not going to get raped." I deadpanned, trying my best not to bust a gut.

He noticed this and got incredibly irritable, "Don't make fun of me. Bad things happen to people like me in prison."

"You mean flamboyant pretty boys? Well, that's your fault. Go work out at the gym or something, don't take a shower for a couple of days. You smell like flowers."

"My house has a lot of floral arrangements, it's not my fault."

"Plus, it's an _abandoned _jailhouse." I added.

"That never stopped anybody before!" he pointed out stubbornly. Too bad it didn't even make sense.

I looked at him with disbelieve, and then I explained to him, "Okay, first off, I'm pretty sure a majority of the men at our destination are straight."

"You don't know that." he quickly argued.

I laughed some more, shaking my head at his stubbornness, "Tamaki, I'm not having this argument with you."

"Then I'm not going."

SIGH. I swear, he has a new fear every other week, but this one was by far the weirdest.

"You've been watching those crime shows again, haven't you?" I accused.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, then he settled on nodding.

"Law and Order?"

"…yeah."

"The one where the guy gets molested?

"Depends. Which one? There are several."

I didn't even respond to that, I just grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along.

"After we get back from this, I'm going to your house and blocking every single station except Disney Channel."

**

* * *

**

Out of Maria's POV

Lorenzo was relishing in the new reality. The reality that he made for himself, by himself. The reality that maybe, just maybe, the Anti-Agency had a chance. They found the last puzzle piece that had been lost for years. And with this new help Lorenzo would bring it all crashing down.

Lorenzo liked breaking things.

He remembered how lost he had been. How he had lived in an existence with no purpose and no meaning. He was simply a novelty toy, only existing for display. He just had to smile and look pretty, sit back, and inherit an unbelievable fortune. No one _cared _if he actually had any brains. If he could think; if he could feel. For all they knew, he had no heart at all…

He had been claimed by a family to whom he did not belong— a notion he had since he was a mere toddler—had been locked away in his own private world, which he thought was made of steel.

Then he met her. He realized that his world was made of glass. That he could see out, and that others could see in. And at the time, he thought it was a good thing.

He remembered a road somewhere in France, leading to God knows where, and a smile. A simple smile, and a saccharine voice.

"You're lost." she observed. She meant it in every sense of the word.

He stopped in his tracks, nodded. Because back then he _was _incredibly stupid and helpless.

"Well, you're obviously a tourist. I'm a native of France." she said, extending her hand to shake his.

Lorenzo couldn't help but think how convenient it had been that she happened to show up, "How did you know I was lost?" he asked.

"You simply looked lost." she said.

"And why are you helping me?" he asked again.

"Out of the goodness of my heart." she laughed, leading him away into a new, exciting world. That was the first lie.

**

* * *

**

Maria's POV

I called Connor and told him what we found out. He felt very upset that all of the interesting stuff was happening without him. He warned us of the dangers, and insisted that Stephanie tagged along.

"I'm not sticking around with you losers, I have bigger fish to fry." she said to me in a voicemail when I proposed the idea. Also, she mentioned something about going to Thailand to participate in the world's hugest water fight. So, naturally, we had to truck it alone.

This was our first real mission together (the first one didn't count) where we had no assistance at all. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

When it was midnight, we both met up and walked to the address, because the instructions said all motor vehicles that are taken would be left behind. Tamaki wasn't willing to give up his new car just yet.

I've never been much of a fan of the unknown. It was too mysterious for my liking. Yet, here I was, barreling head-first into the biggest mystery of my life. Maybe it would all be in vain. Maybe I'm not supposed to find out anything, and it was all pointless. All my efforts were pointless.

On the walk there, I really thought about the situation, and why Tamaki was so reluctant to go to this jailhouse. He had been kidnapped by these people; nearly killed by them. And if that wasn't scarring enough we were walking right into their hands; giving them what they wanted. Hell, I'd be pissed too.

"If you don't want to go we can just…" I started, but he cut me off abruptly.

"No. We're doing this. I'm not a child, I understand the importance of this to both of us. This may be our chance to take down that vile agency, and I might actually find…" he stopped talking, didn't dare to say the word aloud.

I admired Tamaki's strength. People viewed him as weak just because he was always so gentle and fragile and kind. And to think we live in a world where there is actually something _wrong _with that.

God, if I were him I'd be terrified. I mean, besides the fact that Joshua and I aren't the best pals, and that I was held captive with Tamaki, I hadn't been through as much. Yet, that idiot was always trooping on, with that everlasting optimism—"Hey, look! We should go to that new diner after this is all over, with the Host Club. Wouldn't that be fun?"—and that never-ending smile.

**Out of Maria's POV**

The two arrived at the jailhouse as instructed, and were greeted with two people in all black-clothing. They were instructed to put their hands behind their backs. Once they did, they were promptly tied together. Maria's heart nearly leaped out of its chest. The situation was too familiar.

They were then blind-folded.

"We're going to take you to meet someone very important." They heard someone say, and recognized the voice as Lorenzo's.

"But, as we agreed, in two separate cars, and on two separate routes. There is always trouble when you two are together, and that way if one of you sells us out we'll have the other one hostage." Joshua's menacing voice explained.

"My associate and I will be taking Tamaki." Lorenzo explained, letting Tamaki breathe a sigh of relief.

"And I'll be taking Maria." Said that damned voice. Maria's heart dropped.

**Maria's POV**

I was practically shoved into the backseat of a car before it zoomed off. I tried my best to keep track of turns, but I got confused after a while. Plus, I had a feeling we were going in circles anyhow, for the sole purpose of keeping me ignorant and dependent on them to get back home.

"So, you drive around these parts often?" I said, jokingly, to break the silence. I'd rather argume.

"Can you just be quiet? It's repulsive enough to know you're in my car, tarnishing my leather. But having to be reminded about it every five seconds because of your voice is torture." Joshua seethed.

"Sheesh, can't we just get along? Aside from the fact you tried to kill me, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones if you are." I told him; sarcastically.

"I recline you're offer." He said.

Well then.

**Out of Maria's POV**

"I'm really looking forward to having you join us, Tamaki." Lorenzo admitted, "It'll be great working with you."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so highly of me."

"I'm a bit of a douche to you, yet you haven't yelled at me. Why is that?" Lorenzo asked, suddenly.

Tamaki pondered this. It was true that whenever Maria got particularly annoying he wasted no time calling her out on it. Yet, this guy would downright insult him, and he wouldn't so much as say a derogatory word against him.

"I guess it's because I know you don't mean it." Tamaki said, truthfully, "it's you're nature. You're painfully honest."

"What if I told you I meant every word of it; that I say what I say with the full intention of hurting you?" Lorenzo countered.

"Then you'd be a liar." Tamaki said, in an admonishing way.

_I wouldn't lie, anyhow. I'm too transparent. Nowhere near as brilliant in the art of disguise as…as Vivienne, _Lorenzo thought, flinching at the painful memories her name brought up.

_"We're only as flawless as our lies…"_

**Maria's POV**

Finally, I felt the car had stilled. Joshua was being unusually quiet as he opened the passenger seat of the car to allow me to walk out.

Then the moment I walked out he pushed me to the ground.

"You didn't think you'd actually join the agency, did you?" Joshua said tauntingly, "Just the mere fact that you've lived this long is a miracle."

My heart sank, and I was rendered speechless as I heard the click of a gun. Yet, nothing came out. Thankfully, he had ran out of bullets.

I used this opportunity to get back on my feet and kick him down, at the same time trying to untie my hands. They would have been a lot of use to me in that instance.

As I heard him get up off the ground, I fumbled around aimlessly. I was still blind-folded, and only had my legs to assist me. He went into the car, because I heard him open the door. I tried to run towards the car, maybe lock myself inside, but I could not since Joshua had swung what seemed to be a knife. It nicked my arm, but besides that I was okay.

"We're on your side." I spoke calmly, trying to rationalize with him, attempting not to sound like I was begging, "You don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do." he argued, "We only need one agent. Suoh will be sufficient."

My instinct told me he'd try to take another jab at me, while thinking I was distracted. I dodged. He missed.

"Tamaki won't work with you once he's found out you've killed me." I countered, nearly stumbling over a shell that I hadn't anticipated. The ground felt sandy. Maybe we were at a beach.

"And who will tell? You?" he said, and his words were followed by hideous laughter. He lunged again, I dodged.

Something inside me broke at that moment. I knew he was serious. There was no one to come rescue me this time.

"Please," I resorted to begging, while dodging his lunges. Why be a prideful fool, as opposed to being alive and ashamed? He could easily have killed me, but he decided to taunt me, "Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?"

Fucking pitiful. That's what I was.

"I just want you dead, Maria. There's no way around it." He assured me, voice chillingly calm, with a trace of amusement, as I dodged another one of his lunges. He and I both knew I would get tired soon.

"Any last words?" he asked, grabbing my sleeve to stop this pitiful game of cat and mouse.

He lunged, and at one last attempt to cling to life I kicked in the general direction of the knife. To his (and my) sheer surprise, it flew out of his hand.

He pushed me with brute force, knocking me down as he went searching for the knife in the night. He cursed profusely. Despite the situation I grinned.

While on the ground, I felt some sort of metal near my hands. I gasped at my luck. There was the knife! Right next to me in my grasp! Adrenaline pumping, I tried my best to pretend like I was too hurt to move, while grabbing the knife at a weird angle and attempting to cut myself loose.

After breaking free, I pretended to be tied up as I heard footsteps approaching me. When I was sure he was near enough I yanked off my blindfold, and punched him square in the face.

He was on the ground; unconscious I think. I thought about leaving him there, but I figured I'd never hear the end of it. So, I simply tied him up, and threw him in the backseat. Luckily, there was a GPS in the car with the destination already plugged in.

I tried my hand at driving a car for the first time.

**

* * *

**

Out of Maria's POV

Tamaki made it to their destination before Maria did. He was assured by Lorenzo that Maria would catch up and that there were more important matters to attend to.

"I have to introduce you to the Anti- Director." Lorenzo said, leading his still blind-folded friend up a twisting stair-case.

He arrived in a room, and then the blindfold was taken off.

"Hello, Tamaki."

Tamaki's voice stopped working, and the room grew faint. He fell to the ground, but not before seeing a flash of radiant gold.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I liked this chapter :D. Idk why, it was just fun to write. And finally some plot developement! I'm way off my schedule for moving the plot along, and I'm trying not to drag the story out. This story will probably be as long as the last one, maybe two or three extra chapters. SO, its time to get this show on the road :DD. I'm excited. Can't you tell by the smiley facey?_

_Thanks for the support. Much love to you all 3._

_-Your new bestfriend._


	14. Her Dreams

**"And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me; for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me...if I _fall..._"**

**-My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Hikaru and Haruhi had been out to see a movie. Nothing big. It wasn't a date, they'd swear by it several times. After all, Haruhi did have a boyfriend, and Hikaru did have a sense of self-preservation. Really, he did. Honest.

It was just a simple get-together to alleviate boredom.

So, what if they went to see a scary movie and ended up holding hands?

So, what if they went to a restaurant together and he pulled out her seat for her?

So, what if on the ride home they…accidently…ended up in a compromising position, where Hikaru's mouth just _happened _to connect with hers?

And who gives a damn if the moment was over in a split second, quickly followed by an awkward clearing of the throat and a light dusting of what seemed to be blush on each of their faces?

It wasn't a _date._

What the hell gave you that idea?

"Holy shit, you're blushing." Kaoru observed, as he opened the door to let his brother in.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Hikaru countered harshly, daring him to make a snide remark.

Realization dawned on Kaoru's face, and his features twisted up into a devilish countenance, "You _didn't_?"

"Didn't what?"

"You snogged Haruhi Fujioka." Kaoru stated, head shaking in wonderment.

"What makes you say that?" Hikaru asked, rolling his eyes, and taking his coat off to put on the coat hanger.

Kaoru got within an inch of his twin's face, seemingly examining him for god knows what, until finally his hands grazed over his lower lip, being left with a pinkish residue.

"So, I guess this means you wear lip gloss now?" said the younger brother, smirking in a way that made Hikaru want to injure him.

"…I…I…."

"Save it, lover boy." Kaoru said dismissively, backing away from him with a satisfied grin, and plopping onto the couch to continue more homework.

Hikaru could feel himself blushing all over again. If Kaoru had figured out so easily, who's to say that everyone else couldn't either? It was late, and all he wanted to do was go to bed, but his head was swimming with thoughts.

Maybe, possibly, he just _might _be in love with Haruhi. Yet he had been so certain just a few hours before that he wasn't. And even if emotions could change that quickly, should he act on them?

He groaned into his pillow. He wasn't used to playing the part of the lovesick teenage boy. It made him feel uncomfortable. Normally, people were clamoring to get a date with _him_, and all of a sudden he had to start dealing with the fact that he was too socially awkward to know what to do when he had feelings for a girl.

And not to mention the fact that she's already going out with Tamaki Suoh, easily deemed the most attractive guy in the school. Because let's face it, Tamaki's a stud muffin.

He hung upside down from his bed then; pillow still in face, as he whispered, "This sucks." before hanging there, since he had nothing better to do.

Later on, his brother Kaoru came upstairs to discover his twin had fallen off the bed, and fallen asleep on the floor. He merely covered him with a blanket, and shortly after crawled into the bed himself.

Because surely, there is no bigger dilemma than having an inner conflict between your heart and your head.

* * *

Maria's POV

I had a bit of a dilemma. My murderous colleague was in the back seat of my car; unconscious but sure to awaken at any moment, the directions to headquarters were impossible to read in the dark, and I was pretty sure the gas tank was miraculously running on empty.

But, besides that, life was pretty swell.

I called Tamaki several times, but he refused to answer his phone. That made me wonder if this was actually a trap to lure us into a secluded place and kill us.

Yet, I still can't seem to forget what Lorenzo said to me before Josh dragged me into his car.

"You're safe now, I assure you." he whispered, so quickly and quietly that I might have imagined it.

And, even so, it must have been a lie; because I was the opposite of safe. I nervously clamored through the glove compartment of the car, and managed to find a flashlight. I shone the light on the directions, and attempted to make my way back to the headquarters, where Tamaki was, and possibly the safe haven that Lorenzo had promised me.

* * *

Out of Maria's POV

"Tamaki, dear, wakeup." said the voice (too sweet to be real; there was only one voice that sounded like that).

Tamaki woke up, only to be assured that he wasn't awake at all. The sight before him was only but a dream. A figment of the imagination. It used to exist, but it doesn't anymore.

"You've grown so much." said the voice again; that damnable voice that hasn't changed.

And Tamaki reached out to touch the source of this voice, figuring it must have been a hologram, yet some foolish; boyish part of him dared to hope; dared to dream…

"_Maman_,_" _yes, Tamaki was saying _that word_.

"Mon chéri, mon petit garçon. Oh, je vous ai manqué !" _My darling, my little boy. Oh, how I've missed you!_

Tamaki frowned then as he experienced an unpleasant feeling in his gut. There was something wrong; something so off about this picture.

As his mother wrapped her delicate arms around him, he realized that he had an overwhelming feeling of sickness.

Lorenzo had introduced her as the anti-director. She hadn't been in Paris at all. She hadn't been sick, broken, or alone. She _knew_ where he was all along.

She _knew_.

Realization hit him dead-on, like an oncoming bus.

She didn't come looking for him. She didn't care about _him_, but what he knew. She lied to him about everything.

They were…. using him. Again.

He almost got sick all over her beautiful gown. He pushed her away, feelings all coming up to the surface. She gasped. What had gotten into him?

Lorenzo leapt forward, ready to defend the Anti-Director at all costs, even if it meant hurting a valuable friend. She motioned for him to be at ease, that this young boy was not a threat. Oh, she had been gone for too long to know who stood before her.

"Where were you?" he managed to choke out, words so small that they almost didn't exist, "I needed you all this time. You knew it."

His vocabulary was reduced to that of a little boy, small words strung together that didn't have much meaning, back when all he knew was French, "Pourquoi?"

_Why_?

Her eyes shone with pain, but for some reason her emotions seemed rehearsed, stiff as a piece of cardboard. Now that he thought about it, they always looked like that. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"I'll let you know all of this soon. We'll…exchange information? How does that sound?" a smile made only for the heavens, yet it still did nothing to put him at ease.

"And then you'll come home?" he asked, hoping that he was more than just some business transaction to her.

"You know I can't do that." she stated, her voice filled with regret.

He smiled then, seeing the anguish he was causing her. He didn't wish to hurt her any longer, so he'd smile, if only for her.

She gestured for him and Lornenzo to sit at the table. She was ready to tell Tamaki everything, and Lorenzo would help fill in the blanks of the story.

"I…want to start off by saying that what you may come to find out is a bit of a shock. Please promise me you'll hold no grudge towards me. You have to understand." she started to plead with him.

"How can I ever be angry with you, Maman?" he answered, mimicking her smile from earlier; the smile that had the radiance of a million suns.

Yet, was about as fake as smiles could get.

One would wonder who he got it from.

* * *

Maria's POV

It was so late, and I was almost exhausted by the time I parked outside of what seemed to be a deteriorating building. I wondered what to do with Joshua's unmoving form, when I decided it would be best to wake him up and have him walk on his two feet. I'm not anybody's bitch, and there is no way I'm lugging him into the building. Even if I am the one responsible for knocking him out.

I slapped his face a couple of times, and found that he was groggily coming back to consciousness. Since he was taking too long, I found an half empty can of warm coke. I splashed it into his face. I think some got in his eyes. Oops.

After cursing profusely for the first couple minutes, he managed to look at me with something other than a murderous glare. It seemed to be…was that…admiration?

"Well done, Standford. I told them you didn't stand a chance. You proved yourself to be a useful asset to the Anti-Agency." he said, almost ruefully, yet with what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"Was…was this your idea of a test?" I asked. Oh, I hate tests.

"Eh, you can call it that."

"Wouldn't Lorenzo be pissed if he found out you tried to kill me?" I asked, exasperated. I thought these life-threatening tests were the kind of thing the Anti-Agency hated. The sort of thing we were fighting against.

"He instructed me to test you. Didn't say how. I could have made it easy, but hey, let's face it. I hate you, Maria. A lot." he said, resisting the urge to smirk.

And, strangely, hearing those familiar words were comforting, "I hate you more. In fact, I hate you so much that I'm going to leave you here." I declared, while skipping off.

He scowled then, and hopped through the air, doing a flip, and passing by the knife I still held in my hand, in a way that cut his binds into pieces.

"Let's not forget who the expert is, here." he said, with what seemed to be a wink, as he left me in his trail, my mouth agape.

Which left me with the possibility that…holy shit…he might have _let _me beat him.

He had style, I'd give him that.

* * *

Out of Maria's POV

"You had a sister." Tamaki's mother declared, leaving him numb with her words, "A twin sister, actually." He couldn't help but notice the past tense.

"Her name was Vivienne." Lorenzo whispered to himself, keeping his hands busy as he toyed with the circuits of a wire that belonged to a remote. One that had been taken apart countless times; one that he always kept with him when he felt that urge.

The Anti-Director seemed to hear him, but luckily Tamaki didn't. She shot him a look, as if to say _her name doesn't matter_.

But, it did matter, Lorenzo wanted to argue. It did matter that she was supposed to die at birth, but didn't. That her name meant _alive_. Which was so goddamn perfect for her because she _was _alive. Overflowing with life and energy and… it was hard to believe she was now perfectly still.

"Why have I never met her?" Tamaki demanded, seeming highly reluctant, yet starting to accept the possibility that maybe they were telling him the truth.

"Because she wasn't supposed to exist." it was funny how she said such cruel words in such a gentle manner.

But she did exist! Against all odds; a medical anomaly, she existed. A brilliant existence. A short one.

"Neither was I! I wasn't supposed to exist, I was a disgrace to my father's name." he countered, repeating the words that his grand mother told him.

Tamaki's mother's face was painted in sadness, if only for a moment, "Is that what they've been telling you?" she asked, grasping his hands into her own.

"It's what I know." he corrected, yanking his hands away from her manipulative grasp.

"You were of use to that wretched Suoh family. You were a boy, and with the right conditioning, they believed you could grow up to be the heir of a great fortune." she explained.

He got it now. His twin sister was never mentioned because she was of no use. It was nice to finally realize that the Suoh family operated just like the rest of the world. And that woman he called a mother; she was nothing but a hypocrite.

"I hid her existence for a while, even from your father. He didn't attend your birth. I had her sent to live with a relative, and I kept you. I went to retrieve her when I was certain she was safe."

That would explain why Tamaki had no memory of growing up with her. Because, they grew up separately, alone.

He remembered all those times when he would look at the Hitachiian twins, envious of them. Because when all else failed, they'd always have eachother.

He had thought he was an only child. Went about his life, always feeling that he was not whole.

Of course he wasn't whole. He was merely a reflection.

Reflection. That word stirred up something within him. A foggy memory. One that seemed to be years ago; when in reality it wasn't too long ago at all. His first mission. Those _clues_. He thought that was the end, but it was only the beginning.

"How did she die?" was all he could manage to say while resisting the urge to reach over and strangle his 'mother'.

The Anti- Director looked to Lorenzo.

Lorenzo's stomach lurched at the reality that she was waiting for him to tell the story. He refused to go into detail, because he had made another promise to Vivienne, which, along with the first one, were the only two in the world he intended on keeping.

_"Promise me no one will hear of this. Especially my brother." she said, words coming out in wisps._

_That was the first time she ever spoke of such a brother. At first, he had thought she said mother._

_"Or else you'd kick me?" he said with a bitter smile. She had a habit of hurting him when things didn't go her way._

_She smiled back, and Lorenzo felt tears welling up. This was the first time he'd seen her real smile. It wasn't as sickeningly sweet as the other one; the signature grin that ran in the family. It was small, but made a huge impact. It was shaking; on the verge of collapse, as if threatening to disappear._

_People often reverted to their default setting in the face of death._

_He smiled back, and let the tears fall, "Please…please don't leave me." he said, trying so hard to be strong but knowing deep down that he is weak, he has always been weak. She was usually strong enough for the both of them._

_"I'd never…never leave you." she whispered, and he was so convinced._

_That was the last lie._

Lorenzo cleared his throat, and although he'd never tell the story to a living soul, he'd at least let him know what happened, "She died saving my life."

No one on this Earth would ever hear of why, or how. There are only two people who know. One is dead, and the other is too busy mourning the corpse.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

No one questioned us as we walked through the hallways of the building. Just the mere presence of Joshua seemed to let us get through. I recognized a few faces from the crowd that night the Anti-Agents almost killed Tamaki and I.

It dawned on me that I must be a masochist.

I was led to a room, in which I saw three people sitting at a table. The first two were Tamaki and Lorenzo, both of them seeming incredibly tense.

And the third was a woman I had never seen before, but I managed to guess her identity as soon as I saw the resemblance.

"Holy shit, Suoh! It's your MOM!" I exclaimed, mouth open so wide that I feared I might break my jaw.

Tamaki smiled at that. He said, "Maria, I can always count on you to be vulgar and outlandish."

I hate proving him right.

"I'm sorry, but I nearly got my ass killed for like, the umpteenth time this year and now your _mother _is here—Hi, Tamaki's mom—and you have lots of explaining to do, mister."

"I'm still busy trying to understand myself." he said, looking a bit woozy.

That's when I settled down, seeing the look on his face. He was in some serious distress. Not saying that he isn't _always _in distress but this time it was exemplified times ten.

"Can we postpone family affairs to get down to official business?" Joshua asked, annoyed.

"Um, Josh, you have what seems to be soda all over your face." Lorenzo answered. He had a knack for stating the obvious, is what I've observed about this guy.

Tamaki raised his eyebrows as if to say, "You did that?" I nodded and we high-fived each other in secret.

"You of all people should know that these affairs need to be taken care of before business, or else business won't operate as smoothly." she hissed at him.

I was tired of all the bickering, so I made a point of yawning really loudly.

"They're tired. Maybe we should let them rest?" Lorenzo suggested, "I have a room set up for you two on the third floor."

"_A _room?" Tamaki and I both said in unison. Tamaki's mom seemed to click her tongue disapprovingly.

"You couldn't have gotten them two rooms?" Tamaki's mom asked.

"Well, by watching how they interacted, I gathered that they were, well, you know. Smitten with each other." Lorenzo said, slowly coming to the realization that it was a mistake.

I snorted, I was laughing so hard. Tamaki seemed to be just as amused by this as he said, "Maria, come over here so I can give you a huge smooch."

"Of course, love! Let's go up to _our room_." I said, stretching out the words to show how ridiculous they were.

"Suew, sweetheart. _Anything _for you." he said, and we skipped off hand in hand.

Lorenzo followed behind us, still muttering something about, "But…I thought…I was so certain that..."

"Can't you see? Maria can't be in love with me because she has a _super _crush on you!" Tamaki said, and I hit him in the arm for it. I watched the confusion on Lorenzo's face, so I had to quickly correct Tamaki.

"I do not, but this kid over here, he called you a hottie the other day." I told Lorenzo, which further confused him, and caused Tamaki to glare at me.

"It's not what you think." Tamaki assured him.

"It's _exactly _what you think." I countered, winking at Lorenzo.

Not quite knowing what to say, he stopped walking and appeared in front of a door, "I'll see you two in the morning." Lorenzo said, walking off sort of dazed.

"I'd tap that." I said, jokingly, as we went into the room.

"Most definitely." he agreed.

We then both made a mad dash for the bed. I knew he would definitely try to get to it first, but there was no way I was sleeping on the floor. We both ended up on the bed at the same time, but I was prepared to lie through my teeth if that meant getting the bed.

"I got here first!" we both said in unision, "No, I did! You lying little…" cue growl.

And then we were at it. Wrestling, I mean.

I had him in a headlock, but he managed to do a reverse head-lock, holding me in place,  
"I called the bed! You know I always get the bed."

I broke out of it and landed a choke hold around him, then tried my best to fling him to the ground, but he was too heavy, "When did we establish this?"

"I don't know. I just always thought it was… one of those… unspoken rules." he reasoned, struggling to regain his breath.

I then realized that we were on a bed. And he was on _top _of me. No wonder Lorenzo got the idea we were "smitten" with each other! We probably did this stuff all the time without realizing the effect it had on other people.

Realization dawned on him as well, as he rolled off of the bed, cleared his throat, and said in a small voice, "Um, you can have the bed."

"No, you can have it." I said in an equally low volume.

"Oh, but I insist…"

"Take the damn bed!"

"No, you!"

And then we were practically beating each other down again before we came to the conclusion that neither of us would sleep on the bed. Instead, we slept on the ground, him on the left, and me on the right.

Who said we weren't smart people?

* * *

_A/N: My Chemical Romance is amazing. I like their old stuff better; of course. Song above? Mama. I think the phrase "fits like a glove" is very appropriate here :D. I CRIED while writing this chapter. Honestly, I worry about myself. It was mostly the during Lorenzo's flashback, simply because losing a loved-one is one of the most tragic occurences in this world. Just, facing the fact that you'll never see that person; that goodbye doesn't mean until the next day, but possibly forever...'tis the worst._

_ Psttt. I have a secret. I KNOW what happened that day between Vivienne and Lorenzo and how she saved his life. BUT, to honor her wishes, I'm most likely not sharing that with any of you._

_ I hope you liked this chapter. Even if you didn't, I like it. It evoked emotion within me, and I hope it did the same for you. That's why I write. To make people feel something._

_ Have a wonderful day; never take your loved ones for granted; and give a hobo a five dollar bill._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Your New Best friend /3_


	15. Her Last Strike

"_I'm about to lose my mind. You've been gone for so long. I'm running out of time. I need a doctor— call me a doctor. I need a doctor… to bring me back to life."_

_-Eminem ft. Dr. Dre and Skylar Grey  
_

* * *

As part of his job as the Vice Director, it was Lorenzo's responsibility to draft new agents. It was a daunting task, and one had to have the ability of snap judgement.

Yet Maria and Tamaki had _fooled _him. He had been _so sure_.

He couldn't help but think that Tamaki and Maria were the weirdest out of all the new recruits. They were hard to figure out, and joked constantly one moment, yet were serious the next. It was physically and emotionally draining to keep up with them. Yet, he must. It was his job.

That night he had taken care of calling them out of school, as well as filling out paperwork for several other new agents around the world. He also got a call from Maria every five seconds, when she _should_ have been sleeping—"So, it acts as a radio _and _an mp3?"—instantly making him regret leaving his number behind..

And he was budgeting one day when it hit him:

_I'm not paid enough for this shit._

Correction, Lorenzo. You're not paid at all.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I woke up to sounds of Tamaki moaning. Obviously disturbed, I debated whether or not to peer over the bed to see what was going on.

"I swear, if you're…" I started. I heard another groan or two and got ready to give a serious lecture when he finally paused long enough to answer:

"No, I'm not! Out of all the indignified-"

"You sure? I'll kill you." I warned, although I was grinning, "I mean, it's normal for boys your age but to have the audacity to do the _deed_ while I'm still in the room…

"I just have a headache, I swear."

"Headache groans don't sound like _that_." I countered.

"I'd argue with you but… I'm too busy battling…" cue groan that just _didn't _sound right no matter how many times I heard it.

"I don't see what's so hard about-" I started before he interrupted me.

"Make yourself useful and get me an aspirin." he choked out between gasps, and then I saw one of his hands reach up to the ceiling before it disappeared behind the barrier that the bed created.

I rolled my eyes. He was definitely a fan of dramatics. Although, at this point I realized he truly did have a headache. I was willing to brave a glance over the edge when I saw him, face down in his pillow, mumbling something that sounded like "AERGHHKNIOBLVHMV H TBJBKGUYWQQQ"

"You okay there, buddy?" I asked, eyebrow raised, trying my best to feign concern. I'm not going to lie, I was laughing a bit. Honestly, he was making such a big deal over a headache that I was prepared to let him suffer for a bit longer.

"Do I _sound _okay?" he challenged, the sound of his voice muffled by the pillow. I'm certain if I could have seen his face his eyes would have been in slits, and he would have a look of hostility on his face.

Agitated now, I told him, "Don't you get surly with me, Mister. It's not my fault that-" I was forced to stop talking when I noticed he could not hear me.

He was grasping his blanket in his hands; his knuckles turning white from the force. He went limp for a moment…and didn't resurface.

That's when I realized this wasn't any sort of headache I've witnessed before.

"Ohhhh shittt. Oh shiit." I muttered to myself as I scrambled around the fancy room, trying to retrieve some aspirin. Yet, I had the vague feeling that it wouldn't be of much help.

I ran back to Tamaki, and checked for a pulse. There was a faint one; fluttering gently; threatening to flicker out completely.

I could have went down to find his Mom, but Lorenzo had left a note at the bedside table (when he had came back into the room was beyond me) saying that wandering around unescorted could prove dangerous. Not everyone fully trusted us yet.

Yet I glanced a few times between Tamaki and the door, pondering which one was the immediate danger. I finally decided it was blondie dying on me. We couldn't have that. Not yet.

I barreled through the door, barefoot, and tried to retrace my path back to the meeting room we had been in before.

I past a few stragglers on the way there, but a majority of them did not know who I was. I recognized a few from the crowd that night we got kidnapped, but they were all suspiciously nice to me. Some even smiled.

Somehow, this increased my worry, and I was barreling down the corridors, opening room after room, hoping that there is someone, somewhere, who can _help me._

I finally found what appeared to be a medical room. There were a few people in white clothing, and everything seemed incredibly sanitary so I just assumed so.

They all stared at me, surprised that there was a young girl in their doorway, panting, and still in her nightgown.

"Can we help you?" said a young man with a surgical mask, not on but hanging uselessly around his neck.

"Yes. My friend, he's- I think he might…" I took a deep breath, and found my mind becoming blurry as well.

The man in the surgical mask made a mad dash to steady me. I reached out to him, knowing what was coming.

And then my expectations were met. Everything went black.

**Out of Maria's POV**

Connor had returned home from his mission. Details, for obvious reasons, cannot be disclosed. He had to make up a bunch of lies to tell his mom (she thought him to be on a school sponsored trip). In actuality, he had saved three lives, went paragliding for the first time, visited a strip-club (loooong story), got mauled a_t _said strip club, and discovered vital information about a _huge _event the Agency was planning. Something that would give the Anti-Agency a perfect time to breech their security.

He went to go relay the information to Maria when he discovered she wasn't there. He was near panicked for a few seconds before he recalled that she must have been at anti-headquarters. Either that, or she could have walked into a trap where she got murdered brutally.

There was nothing Connor could do about it from where he was standing, so he told himself to stop thinking such irrational thoughts. He tried to keep his thoughts busy by reviewing his lines for the play. It was in a couple of days, and he had missed a lot of rehearsal. Yet, he couldn't help but worry.

He thought about calling her, than he saw how late it was. If she had successful made it into the Anti-Agency chances are she was preoccupied.

He then dialed Stephanie, who answered in an annoyed voice, "It better be good! I'm in the midst of the best back rub in the world."

"In three days there's going to be a complete system shut down at the head quarters, because they're replacing it with new software. It's a very small window of opportunity, but it's probably the only one we're going to get in a long while." he said, talking without taking any breaths in between.

Stephanie was silent for a while, and then she spoke in a solemn voice, "I'll be there in a day, tops. But, we won't be buying tickets for the old location. They recently changed the location of the headquarters."

The Agency rotated location every decade. Not for safety precautions, because they were too cocky for that. They just indulged the change of scenery.

"Where?" Connor inquired.

"Paris."

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I woke up with an oxygen mask around my mouth. I wasn't in a cot, of course. I appeared to be sitting up.

I saw the young man from earlier, scrutinizing a pair of people.

"What in the world possessed you to do that?" he said, voice calm.

Two voices blended together. Angry. That's all I can recall about them.

"Enough, you two. I'll cover for you this time, but the next time you decide to put poisonous gas into someone's vents, the Director _will _hear of it." his voice is sharp, authoritative.

My mind pieced together what happened. Joshua had told me to avoid the hallways because not everyone trusted us yet. But, we did not have to run into trouble…they came to us.

I also recalled that Tamaki had been nearer to the vents than I, and so he must have gotten a larger effect.

Wow. We must have escaped in the nick of time. And if Tamaki's groans did not awaken me, who knows where we would have been?

And what is that feeling? That tightening in my chest? Is it hatred, or a deviation of self-loathing?

All I could think at that moment was, _Well done, Blondie. Well done._

* * *

"Do you honestly think midnight snacking caused you're 'headache'?" I asked incredulously. I'm just amazed that he never fails to make his naivety an issue.

I did not tell him about the attempt to kill us. I knew it would frighten him.

"Either that, or you're still plotting on how to get rid of me." Tamaki said, laughing. His laugh subsided into another groan.

It was still the early hours of the morning, and we were in a sort of lounge area. On the outside, this building looked run-down, yet on the inside it was glamorous. It pailed in comparison to the other hide out, which led me to believe that the first hide-out was meant to be temporary anyhow, until the new one was prepared.

He narrowed his eyes, "Maria, I know that look. You're debating whether or not to tell me something."

For a split second I feared he saw the frustration on my face; the utter annoyance at the fact that he knew what I was thinking. First, it was my actions that were no longer private. And now even my thoughts are opened up to the world.

Then again, I could be paranoid.

"Pshhhh. You're delirious. You have stuff to tell _me_. Like how your mom got here from France."

"Trust me, that's not the only thing I need to tell you." he said with a smirk.

"Well, do tell, Suoh." I urged him on.

"Hmmm, where to start…" He pondered.

"How about from the beginning?" I suggested.

"Your right, that's a good idea. Well… for one thing I used to have a twin sister."

I dropped the coke that I had just retrieved out of the mini-fridge, and the room was silent except for the fizzing of the soda as it rapidly spread to stain the expensive carpet. I stared at the stain for a little while, still trying to wrap my head around the concept of having _two _Tamaki's running around.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too."

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed, eyes wide like a child going to the zoo for the first time, "Where is she? I want to meet her. Is she nice? I bet she's smarter than you."

He was silent for a moment, gaze cast to the floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Apparently, she's dead."

That shut me up instantly.

"It's…sort of weird, you know? I can't really pinpoint what I'm feeling. I'm not sad, because I didn't even know her. It's just, I feel sort of hollow. Like I missed out on something big time. You know what I mean?"

I nodded. I knew exactly what he meant.

The moment I realized how long I had been quiet I started hurling questions at him, "Okay, so why is your mom here? I kind of got that she's in charge and stuff, so does that mean she's the Anti-Director?"

He nodded. But, that made no sense. In order to establish an organization like this would mean that she had to start developing it before Tamaki was born. There was a never-ending array of possibilities as to why she'd ever decide to go up against the agency in the first place. I would have asked Tamaki, but something told me even he didn't know.

Oh well. I've given up trying to figure everything out. I think I'll just go with the flow.

I looked up to ask Tamaki another question when I saw him staring at the ground with an unmistakeable scowl on his face. Feeling my eyes on him, he looked up instantly, embarrassed as if I caught him naked or something.

Eyes shining like full moons, a shaky smile graced his lips. His composure struggling to be maintained, his whole body rocked back and forth, as if threatening to self destruct.

A person could only pretend for so long.

"T-This is great, right?" he said, looking up at me for assurance, "I s-should be so h-happy. Then why do I…w-why do I…"

And with that his whole body shook in with what might have been sobs. The smile was no longer on his face, and he kept gasping as if all the breath left his body. As if he _forgot how_ to breathe.

Not knowing what to do, I thought of what Connor used to do when I cried. Thinking that it would help, I threw one of the lounge chair cushions at him.

He stopped sobbing, hiccupped a bit, then stared at me, eyes narrowed. His lip was quivering as if he was threatening to repeat the process.

Oh, right. Connor's solution never worked with me. I would just end up crying harder, and he'd go retrieve mom or... the other guy.

Thinking of Mom this time, I wrapped my arms around him, and he calmed down slightly. He was like a big child sometimes. He just needed comfort. Affection. Like we all do.

"Stop worrying, you big cry baby. So what if the whole world is being bitchy? So what if your mom doesn't love you? So what if-"

I saw a ghost of a smile, "Are you trying to be helpful?"

"My point is, you're better than them. _We're_ better than all of them. They can suck it."

And now he was laughing, "You think?"

"I _know_. And, well, what I say goes. So shut up."

He nodded, which surprised me. Normally, Tamaki would have argued. But he seemed surprisingly non-combative. Numb. And then I realized the difference between that moment, and all of our other arguments. This time, he actually wanted to _believe _the words I was saying.

"Now, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when something interesting happens." I said while yawning, and stretching out on the couch like a kitty preparing for slumber.

While we both lay there, the main portion of the message, the unspoken words, were echoing in our thoughts.

_Even when the whole world turns their back on you, you'll still have me._

**Out of Maria's POV**

About 5 hours later, Stephanie left the airport and ordered a limo to transfer her to her temporary abode that was near Ouran Academy. It was about eight in the morning, so it was too late to go in for that school day. Plus, she had tons of planning to do.

She looked to her garden on the rooftop, the place where she usually goes to in order to escape the world, and found that all of her flowers were dying. Scowling, she hunted down the neighbor boy who was getting paid to take care of her plants.

Upon arguing with him for half an hour, she came to the realization that they had been dead _before _she left for Thailand. She let him off easy, and simply demanded fifty percent of her money back.

She went to call Connor, but came to the realization that he was in school. So, she settled on calling his little sister, because if all went well she shouldn't be in school.

"Maria Standford, I have a bone to pick with you." she stated, trying her best to keep calm and not explode.

"Pick the bone, Stephanie. _Pick it_." prompted Maria, speech slurred.

"Have you been drinking again?" Stephanie inquired.

"One time! That as one time and no one wants to let it go." she complained.

"Anyway, I can see you're not dead. That means you have no excuse for not calling me and telling me you successfully infiltrated the Anti-Agency."

"Don't use that word," Tamaki called from across the room, referring to _infiltrated,_ "It makes us sound impure in our intent!"

"I can see Tamaki's awake," Stephanie chuckled, "With his panties in a bunch as usual."

Overhearing once again, Tamaki yelled, "Go away, Steph."

"Anyway, tell your little friends they have three days to prepare their best agents to head out to France."

Stephanie heard the phone being dropped in surprise, then picking it back up Maria said in an exasperated voice, "_What?"_

The young agent sighed. She forgot that she didn't inform Maria of the plans. She hated it when everyone wasn't caught up.

"We're going to France because that's where headquarters is, their changing their security system, and this gives us the perfect opportunity to take out the agency's leader, leaving them running around like headless chickens." Stephanie explained in the span of twenty seconds, not even pausing to take a breath in between.

"Oh, okay." Maria put down the phone and she overheard the conversation transpiring between the two.

"We're going to France." Maria informed him.

"WE'RE GOING TO FRA-" Tamaki started, and then Stephanie hung up the phone, assured that everyone was updated.

She looked at her watch. It was nine o' clock.

_That gives me just enough time to polish the weapons_, she thought, heading to her shed to go find out where the hell she put that damn machete.

**Out of Maria's POV**

"Kyoya, would you stop looking at me like that?" Haruhi said as she walked into the music room, earlier than usual that day because she needed some time to herself.

"Like what?" Kyoya countered, struggling to maintain his blank expression.

Haruhi sighed, and looked him directly in the eye, "You know what I'm talking about. That look you give people when you're suspicious of them."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he mumbled, eyes glued to his computer screen, typing away.

She sighed and plopped into the chair next to him. He continued to play dumb, so she lightly removed the laptop from his grasp, which was odd. Kyoya was used to people being forceful with him, since it was easy to be frustrated by his antics. But she was always gentle. Firm; but gentle.

"Do you have time to talk? Because, I mean, you seem sort of busy and-" she stumbled over her own words.

"Is there something you're getting at, Ms. Fujioka?"

"I need your help with something personal."

Kyoya's eyes widened. He didn't like that word. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, hating the fact that she finally had to come to terms with her feelings. She had been confused for so long, but now everything seemed to clear. Like they were right in front of her.

"Kyoya, I think I'm in love…" she started, her eyes staring at the floor, but a determination in her voice.

"With Tamaki." Kyoya finished, relaxing. He thought there was a serious problem.

"No…with…."

_Please don't say me, please don't say me, please don't say me, _he thought.

"with…."

"Spit it out, woman!" he said, stepping out of his polite façade to shake her shoulders. She was leaving him in suspense!

"With Hikaru." she finished, and he let out a sigh of relieve.

"_Oh, _thank heavens!" he mumbled to himself, and she overheard, put two and two together, and gave him a mock-pout.

"But, seriously though, and I'm not even sure how it happened, I'm head over heels in love with that _buffoon_. Gosh, I hate him. You know I do. But, at the same time I don't. One minute I want to hit him and the next minute I want to kiss him. Do you get what I mean?" she said, looking at him for assurance. She must have forgotten who she was talking to.

"I get _exactly _what you mean." he said. She could tell by the way he agreed so quickly that he was mocking her, but she accepted it as his attempt at trying to be sincere.

For the next couple minutes they just talked about her relationships. It's a known fact that Tamaki and Haruhi are a picture perfect couple. It's the couple everyone expected to happen. Yet, falling in love should never be about making everyone happy, is the fact Kyoya argued. Tamaki was his friend, and he knew that he would be hurt by the notion, yet he was certain he'd rather Haruhi be happy.

"So, who do you like?" Haruhi asked, which seemed to be a wakeup call to Kyoya that he was talking about something as audacious as school _crushes_.

Unfortunately, before he could bother to answer that one, Hunny came bursting through the door, "Kyo-chan _likes _someone?"

"Could you _be _any louder?" he seethed.

Even Mori had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, Haruhi's in love with Hikaru!" Kyoya declared, determined to turn the attention away from him. Haruhi kicked him.

"That's sooooo cute." Honey exclaimed, then his face slowly turned from sickeningly happy and adorable to seriously pissed; possibly lethal, "So…does that mean I spent _all that time _getting you and Tamaki together for _nothing?_"

It then dawned on Kyoya that he just helped his best friend's school crush since forever move on, and make plans on dumping him. The same friend who tolerated all of his crap. The same friend that nearly beat him senseless, but for his own good. The same friend that sat with him through the hard, restless nights where heaven and hell seemed to blend together and the only reality was _its _reality. The reality of the prescription bottle that was only a nightstand away.

He just might have single-handedly ruined Tamaki Suoh's life.

And the worst part of it was, he _hadn't _been on any drugs while doing so. It was one-hundred percent him.

He darted out of the room, then, ignoring the room inundating with customers. His hand was clasped around his cellphone, and the moment he was in private he pressed the number 1, speed dialing the man he owed his life to.

"Hello, Kyoya?" said that voice that Kyoya recalled whispering curses and yelling profanities, threatening to jump off a roof if Kyoya ever _dared _to pull a stunt like that again, so help him God…

"Suoh. I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you, I swear it. You can have full reign on the Host Club for a month if you so desire, just _please _forgive me." Kyoya was not one to make deals, but this was different.

"What are you talking about?" said the voice, exasperated, "Breathe, Kyoya."

Kyoya heard voices in the background, and wished Tamaki were in a room by himself. There was no telling how much of a scene he would cause after hearing this.

"Promise me you won't _hate me_." Kyoya said, voice on the edge. Tamaki knew what sort of things happened when his voice was like that.

"I'm not going to hate you. Now, tell me what happened."

"Haruhi likes Hikaru."

"So what?"

"No, Haruhi _really _likes Hikaru."

Tamaki's breathing hitched on the other line, and it took a matter of twenty seconds (Kyoya had been counting) for it to get back to normal again.

"And what does this have to do with you?" Kyoya could hear Tamaki straining to keep his voice calm and civil.

"I just got done convincing her to go for it."

"WHAT? THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT. CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD; I'LL HAVE THAT RED-HEADED DEVIL DEPORTED!" and Kyoya heard what sounded like Maria's voice in the background, laughing her ass off, as well as Lorenzo's voice, inquiring about the situation.

Later on he would question where Tamaki was, and why he wasn't at school.

But Kyoya did not absorb all of this immediately. He was still focused on the fact that Tamaki was not blaming him. He slid down the wall that was supporting his buckling knees, exhaled before he even realized he was holding his breath, and let out a chuckle of relief.

* * *

**_A/N_**: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Step right up to witness the **Greatest Show On EARTH!**...which will not be returning until chapter 16.

^Sudden circus personal brought on by a book I just got finished reading, _Water For Elephants_. It's genius. There making a movie out of it, which is starring Reece Witherspoon and Robert Pattinson. It better be fucking brilliant, is all I have to say .. I think it will be, since the movie's tagline is: Life is the greatest show on Earth. Anyway, the point of this rant is me telling you to check it out.

Also, Eminem is a genius. Just putting it out there for anyone who hasn't realized he's one of the few modern day poets/rappers that I actually hold respect for anymore. (that and Drake). Skylar Grey is featured in the song, and she's also amazingly talented. She's the person behind the lyrics for "_Love the Way You Lie" _and I happen to like her version better. Just putting it out there. Rhianna's voice gives me a headache after a while.

Now that i'm done with that second rant, all I have to say is GAHHHHHH! It's almost oveer T_T. I've grown attatched to these characters. Two to three chapters left, since I know it's impossible to wrap it up in one, unless the chapter is incredibly long. Also, counting epilogue, that'll be three to four chapters left.

ON TO GREATER THINGS: I've decided to reveal a _miniscule tidbit_ of Lorenzo and Vivienne's story. I mean, I have enough info to dedicate the rest of the three chapters to them, but I won't.

Chyeah. I think I'm done talking to myself now. I sincerely hope you had as much fun reading the chapter as I did writing it.

Au revoir Mes Amis,

Your New Best Friend333


	16. His Destruction

**Maria's POV**

"So, has he kissed her yet?" I asked, feet propped up in the chair, what I'm sure was a surly smile gracing my features. Tamaki visibly grew unsteady, and I knew that he was debating what the consequences would be for strangling me. But, our dear Prince would never be caught dead doing that.

"I…still don't understand." Lorenzo said, clearly annoyed at his own confusion.

Tamaki opened his mouth, but I immediately interjected, "Haruhi is in love with another man. And now Tamaki feels all insecure. But then again, I saw all of this coming."

Tamaki could do nothing but stare at me, surprised that I had the balls, or as he would say, _audacity, _to blatantly state the obvious. And, maybe the situation hurt more when put into words. I'm not quite sure. Romantic relationships aren't my thing, don't hold that against me.

Personally, I thought the break-up was better for him. School relationships aren't meant to last forever, anyone with a brain knows that.

"_How _could you possibly have seen this coming? _No one _saw this coming."

"Except me." I insisted.

"Saw _what _coming?" Lorenzo nearly whined, although that was uncharacteristic of him. For once the know- it- all knew nothing. How unbelievably cliché.

Tamaki looked at me then, somehow sensing I was about to open my mouth and say something, because that's my specialty. I obliged.

"The fact that he is a wimp." I stated. Tamaki's face was surprisingly calm, yet his hands balled into fists. I'm sure he had been taught not to hit girls, but haven't we proven that I'm an exception to this rule (and wow, don't I deserve every punch)?

But Tamaki is not one to throw the first punch, regardless of the situation. So, he settled on tripping me while I paced, then chuckling.

I responded by yelling profanities so loudly that I'm sure Waldo came out of hiding.

* * *

"Cut those nails, will you? They're very un-lady like, and they hurt." Tamaki admonished, as he examined a scratch on his arm.

"And you slugged me in the arm. Doesn't mean you have to cut your hand off, now does it?" I countered, and we were silent again.

And Joshua just _happened _to stroll into the meeting room, head held high as usual, carrying around that dreaded aura of disdain. Tamaki should have saved us both the fight, and just tripped him instead. I was too exhausted, and so I settled for an ill-placed smile.

"Hi." he said, equally civil. He took one look at our appearance, and was courteous enough to lean down and whisper, "The Director is joining us later. So, you two should get yourselves cleaned up."

It was a suggestion, as opposed to a threat. Things were very different now that we were working towards a common goal. I figured that would change as soon as all of this was over. I'd go back to being the commoner, and Joshua would go back to being the person who hated people like me (I believe the term is _hater_).

Lorenzo's face was drained of all possible color after witnessing the attempt Tamaki and I just had at pulverizing each other into nothing. Luckily, neither of us was successful. Later on we would say we didn't mean it. Sure, we threw punches. But they weren't supposed to hurt.

I know it's a paradox.

I wonder what people would do if they saw Tamaki get into a fight? The host club customers would certainly have a heart attack. And that's _before _they find out Haruhi is a girl, or that Kyoya is bipolar. They'd flip if they knew who _I_ really was.

Masks. We're all wearing masks to protect our perfect image from our imperfect realities.

A sharply dressed woman with a clipboard came into the room, announcing that the Anti-Director, as well as other representatives would be joining us shortly, so we could tell them our information.

I conferred with Tamaki for a moment—who decided on a temporary truce since he landed a few solid punches, and I scratched out a mosaic on his previously flawless skin— and we decided that we wanted to be done with this meeting, and on to our schoolwork which was backing up considerably.

His Mom came into the room. He did not look her in the eyes.

I did most of the talking; glancing briefly at a text Stephanie had sent me:

_**The previous security system is being swapped out for a new one. For a brief period of time (roughly 3.468 minutes) they will not see us coming. This switch will happen two days and three hours from now. Do with this information as you wish.**_

A greedy smile graced Lorenzo's lips, one that I did not recognize. He seemed eerily eager to get all of this over with.

"So, this means…" Joshua did not seem as happy with the news as everyone else.

"This _means _we're going to get to kick some ass!" Lorenzo replied, and I seemed to be the only one shocked by this. There must have been a complete different side of him that I haven't acquainted myself with yet.

The Director and Vice-Director began to start making phone calls and handing out orders to different people and it took an extremely irritable bitch named Tamaki to state the obvious, "I have errands to attend to!"

And thus, we were taken home. I made sure to ride with Lorenzo this time, which left Joshua with Tamaki.

The argument over this matter took place via texting, and went something like this:

Tamaki: **He'll eat me or something.**

Me:** Tamaki, he's not a cannibal.**

Tamaki: **Prove it.**

Me: **Have you been watching the history channel again?**

Tamaki: **I bet I'm tasty.** **;D**

Me: **Get in the damn car.**

On the ride home, I asked Lorenzo a simple enough question. Or, at least to you and me. I was curious, is all. He was a mysterious person, and I'm not very fond of mysteries.

"Mr. Director Dude Sir?"

"Call me Lorenzo." cue that million dollar smile that could set a room on fire.

"Mr. Lorenzo Dude Sir?"

A sigh, "Yes, Maria." The smile slackened.

"Why do you like breaking things?"

The car lurched as he stepped on the breaks, his eyes wide, but obviously seeing things that I couldn't. For a split second, I mistook this for a heart attack, because my knowledge was limited.

"Lorenzo!" I shrieked, as I unbuckled my seatbelt, preparing to resuscitate his "corpse" when all of a sudden he was breathing normally again, and after a sobering breath he continued to drive. But, this time he was more cautious, hesitant as if avoiding something.

I wish I could see the things he saw. Maybe I'd understand.

Confused, I sat back down. He switched the topic of the conversation to his taste in French food. I politely listened. Nodded at all the right moments. Then, I tried to ask a question again, this time leaving my seat unbuckled, just in case I had to steady him if he had the same reaction.

"What's the first thing you ever broke?"

He was silent, and I figured he was trying to ignore me. So, I let him. His malice continue the rest of the way until we got back into town and I directed him to my middle class neighborhood. I rushed to get out of the car, to leave him to his silence when just before he I left he tugged on my sleeve, lightly; politely like a child trying to get the attention of an adult. I peered back into the car, and that's when he whispered, "An angel."

I didn't realize until he drove off that Lorenzo was answering my question from earlier. That the first thing he broke was an angel.

* * *

I was greeted by Mom and Connor, who had already started eating dinner without me.

Mom was sweet, and oblivious, as usual. Either that or she sensed something was amuck, and felt that as teenagers we were entitled to privacy. She tended not to be as judgmental as most moms. I mean, one would have to be patient when dealing with a pyromaniac and a brat.

"So, I was talking to my friend Sebastian-"

"The school's Vice-President?"

"Yeah, that one. He's having a party this weekend and…well…"

"Say no, Mom. He's going there to _breed_." I assured her. Connor initially choked on his bite of meatloaf, but then he instantly recovered.

"Oh! Look at little Maria, trying to play innocent. You're always hanging around those guys, and why else would _anyone _want to hang around you except for-" Mom glared at him, which made him stop speaking.

"I'm not five, Mom!" I complained.

"You sort of _are_." Connor said, as if I was being mental or something. How weird would that be? What if I really was five and I had some mental disease that made me think I was older and that I hallucinated about a lot of other things as well, and that right now I'm _really _in a hospital bed in…

"You really shouldn't mess with her like that." Mom said, cutting through my bizarre thoughts, while Connor chuckled.

It was these dysfunctional moments that reminded me most of normal life. Uncomplicated, easy-going. Back when the only issue Connor had was that he was a little boy who liked fire too much and I had a big-mouth and Mom had Dad and I had no reason to doubt him because Dad could do _anything_.

Back when I and Connor's biggest problem was each other.

Sitting down at the dinner table across from mom, arguing with my brother. I enjoyed it, very much.

* * *

"Tamaki! You said you'd give me a ride to school today." I admonished over the phone the next morning. He was running late.

"The love of my life fancies another. I have nothing else to live for!" Tamaki whimpered.

"Ouch. So, that means I'm nothing, huh?"

"Exactly."

Yep. I bet overnight he decided our temporary truce was over. He was heartbroken, and blaming me. I decided to ignore that for the sake of progress. Mom always said to choose my battles.

"Get out of the bed, before I drag you by your hair, Goldilocks." I threatened.

Okay, so maybe I can't resist a good argument.

"As if you can get past the maids." he said in a superior tone.

Challenge. Fucking. Accepted.

* * *

I emerged from the house, drenched in orange juice, and Tamakiless.

The definition of Tamakiless- A lack of a ride to school.

I sat on his elegant staircases and sighed. We were already ridiculously late, and it would do no harm in walking. But I had to rest first. Tamaki wasn't kidding about those maids.

That's when I heard one of the uppermost windows open, and I dodged a current of milk.

"I'll throw down my oatmeal next!" I growled, because for someone that had nothing else to live for he was ambitious enough to focus on ruining my day.

"Do it." The mofo _did it._

Then I was pelted with bits of toast. He was breaking them into bits, and making a game of throwing them at me. Ten points if he hit me in the eye.

Uniform ruined, I knew my only chance at salvaging the day was getting Tamaki to come out of that damn house and fetch me a spare. He had at least a dozen. Sure, it would be the male's uniform, but it would be better than nothing. I had two options: Either make him forgive me, or draw him out using cruder methods.

Surprisingly enough, I chose to be nicer.

"I'm sorry." he didn't seem to buy into it. So, I had to do some soul-searching. Say sorry, and mean it. Ugh, that sucked. But before I knew it my mouth started moving on its own, and I was overcome by _actual_ guilt.

"And I know you love her, and I _knew _it would hurt you. But…I guess I'm so used to you recovering so quickly that I always figured what I said didn't offend you and I…"

Before long I found myself starting to tell the truth; babbling. Damn emotions.

"She's lucky, you know. To be loved like that, I mean. It's all anyone can hope for…"

And if you think _that's _bad, pretty soon I found myself complimenting the oaf.

"You're an inspiration. I couldn't even _imagine _what it's like to…yet you still _smile _and its _incredible…"_

And then he was in front of me, surprisingly not wearing some superior smirk, or admitting victory but he was gazing at me in awe. It was as if I was some fascinating creature that he had never seen before. Two inches away—he had never had a concept of personal space— close enough that I could see him mouthing the words, "How curious."

I started to speak again, but he instantly put his hand over my mouth as if I were about to spew missiles, and held me at arms length, "We both know that if you say one more nice thing towards me you might explode. Let's call it a day, yes?"

He acted as if he didn't know he had all of these admirable qualities. He went around being worshipped by all of these girls, and he still had it in him to look shocked when he got complimented. Something told me that what I had said about him being insecure was true.

I just hoped he understood that I meant what I said, and not in that lovey-dovey sort of way, or anything. It was more of a…I can't describe it. I just hope he got it. Something in his eyes told me he did.

But since I didn't want him getting any funny ideas, to put him in his place I said in a particularly loud voice, "And you're _great _in bed too."

People stopped to stare, some laughed while pointing, and others just continued to gather; curious about this blonde haired stranger and _why _he was so good in bed. Aha, I love nosy people.

I heard Tamaki curse in French, walk back into his house, and in a matter of five minutes he was back with a spare uniform (female. How he got his hands on that is anyone's guess), duct tape, and an unmistakable scowl on his face.

He found me conversing with the strangers about him, making it up as I went along.

He quickly whisked me away into his house, and threatened to put the duct tape to good use.

"You're a head case, Maria."

He and his maids attacked me with breakfast items. And _I'm _the head case.

* * *

I was sitting in his room, remembering the last time I had been in there –I do believe we had a _huge _argument that time—and realizing that he had redecorated.

"Is that a dartboard with Haruhi's face on the wall?" I asked.

He grinned, "I had Stephanie make it."

"Nice one. But, don't you think we should be at school?"

He frowned, and shook his head. I got it, I really did. It's the worst when everything is going so well, and then all of a sudden something (more appropriately, some_one_) comes up and rips your heart out. (How pleasant. It's usually a matter of whether they use pliers or their bare hands).

"But don't you think people will think it's weird if we both are absent two days in a row? They'll start spreading rumors." I warned.

"Let them." he whined, already face-first in his pillow, sulking.

And now we've reached the point of no return.

Not willing to battle Tamaki right now, lest he start crying, I made my way over to his piano instead. I started messing around with some keys. I'm not much of a piano player, so I realized that some of the neighbors may have thought I was using the piano to beat someone with as opposed to playing it.

"You're terrible." he said, and I jumped. I hadn't realized he had been behind me. I thought he was still sulking in a corner, or crying, or doing Tamaki stuff.

"And you're rude as hell. If you were my child I'd beat you."

"It _all _makes sense now…" he exclaimed, as if having a revelation.

"What?"

"You're a sadist!" he announced.

I then hit him in the head, which probably didn't help my case.

"Go get all excited somewhere else…" he said, teasing.

"Kiss my ass."

"I don't waaaaant to." he whined.

"Shut up and come play something." I said, gesturing to that accursed piano.

He put on one of those cocky smiles, the one which had been strangely absent earlier, and he nearly shoved me off of the bench to make more room for him and his fat ass. I'd have told him that, too, but I figured he didn't need any of my criticism today.

He played a warm up tune, but then his music began to crescendo into something more…enchanting. I know it's not the right word, and I cannot possibly do a single thing to make anyone understand. It was the sound of warm summer days spent wrapped in warmness; the sound of a soldier leaving out for the war; the sound of hope. Incredibly valiant.

It was a fragile sound. A sound that suspended everything in mid-air. It was the sound that, if not listened to meticulously enough, can be mistaken for something broken.

Fragmented and choppy, obviously pieced together in a time of blinding euphoria. When happy, our view of the world is distorted. For that time, everything seems lovely. We are invincible. There is no such thing as regret.

On the very edges of life itself, playing a song that told a story without an ending, Tamaki was invincible.

I heard the sound of a choked sob in the room, and it did not come from him. He stopped playing, and gazed at me inquisitively.

I did not know what the trouble was, but then he touched my cheek. His finger came away glistening. I had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I did not know. I just wanted to tell him that the world stopped when he played. Everything stopped spinning and people stopped moving and time stopped as well…

"Allergies." I lied, "I forgot to take my allergy pills."

Something I had said jogged his memory, and all of a sudden he was in a rush to get to school.

"I can't believe I forgot," he muttered, "If he d_ares…_"

We were in the car, and I was still in a daze over the music. As if to answer my unspoken question Tamaki answered, "It's an un-named piece by Yiruma. The man is a genius composer."

I wanted to tell Tamaki that although Yiruma was genius, it took someone with a real understanding to execute a piece so beautifully. There was a difference between hitting the right notes on a piano, and seriously playing a piece; conveying it so that the rest of the world may enjoy the player's lament.

Instead I found myself saying, "Can you…can you…"

"Can I what?"

"Can you teach me?" I muttered to myself. I hated admitting that he was more capable than me at _anything_.

Now, there were a million jokes he could have made about me being a rookie, and him being an expert, but instead he smiled and said, "Sure. If we don't find a way to kill ourselves before we get back from Paris, I'll teach you how to play a million pieces."

I'd like that.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Lorenzo was in an AP physics, or at least he was physically present. But he paid no mind to a word that left the instructors mouth, for his mind still dwelled on the question Maria had asked him.

_"Why do you like breaking things?_"

_Well, Maria darling, it all started with a dark alleyway and a man with malicious intent_, Lorenzo could have replied. But he did not. For he was too busy reliving it.

How ideal that would have been to tell her the story of the beginning of the end. _His _end at least. And yet everyone kept on living…

He had made a promise. So, he kept his mouth shut. He could only imagine how it would have gone had he actually told her:

A younger Lorenzo walked with a Vivienne that can accurately be identified as forever young. They had walked the streets of Paris with heads held high, gifted with the kind of immortality that only existed in their heads. They were taking in wondrous sights and discovering things for the first time. When young, we are all kings and queens.

His parents had no idea where he went off, or who he was with when he explored the city. They had no knowledge he met up with Vivienne every day.

He had been so drawn to the stranger, who now became a valuable friend. She was his link to the outside world, and she regarded him as capable. His parents often thought he was touring the city when he was actually hanging out with this strange girl, learning of a forbidden world where there were corrupt agencies and secrets that only he knew. For once, he felt in the loop.

All had been going well that day, and she was taking him to a bakery using her shortcut. She knew all the ins and outs of the city, because she had dwelled there her whole life.

It was then that someone had realized who Lorenzo was: a man watched him as he walked through a dark alley way. He knew Lorenzo was the son of those Italian billionaires. His last name was known in every household. And there he was, walking on the outskirts of a town with no one to protect him but a frail girl. The cruel stranger smiled at his luck.

The stranger watched as the blonde girl ran ahead, beckoning for the physically incapable Lorenzo to keep up with her. He ran, laughing breathily, calling out to her to slow down. And that's when the man grabbed him by the mid-section, which caught Lorenzo by surprise.

It was then that Lorenzo realized this stranger was trying to kidnap him, most likely for ransom. Panicked (his parents had always warned him to be careful in his hometown, but never in a foreign country), he bit down on the man's hand as hard as he could, and kicked him as well.

Vivienne had realized that she did not hear the sound of Lorenzo breathing behind her. Frowning now, she made her way back around. She called out for Lorenzo. Lorenzo attempted to call back, but his hand was covered by the man's filthy mouth as they hid in the alleyway, and the man whispered threats in his ear, "If you even make a sound I'll…"

But he did not have to. Vivienne found them anyhow.

Grinning, she called out to him in a surly voice, "Sir, I suggest you let go of that young man. He has business to attend to."

The stranger grinned back, a toothy; crooked smile before barreling towards her, attempting to take out his only witness. She moved out of the way, matching his wicked grin, as his momentum sent him barreling into the wall.

As the man lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, she moved to brush some debris off of a clearly traumatized Lorenzo's shoulder, "You must be more careful. I think you forget who you are in the world." Her eyebrows were creased in worry. Lorenzo was trembling.

"All right. We should get going to the house. My mom needs your help in developing that software you came up with yesterday. She has the basic gist of it, but she needs you to regis-" her voice stopped abruptly, and her eyes were narrowed as she turned to the side and watched the brute man rise from his temporary shock.

Pushing Lorenzo behind her, she made her body a barrier, "Sir," she started, as polite as always, "I would like you to leave before I hurt you."

"How about this? You leave the kid before I hurt you." he countered.

Lorenzo was tired of sitting back and not doing anything. He jumped from behind Vivienne and attacked the man, head on. Lorenzo managed to kick him square in the gut, and in anger, the thug pulled out a knife.

He was no longer determined to take in Lorenzo alive. He could just pretend to have him; send a few locks of hair as proof. And then dispose of the body and use the ransom money to move to another country.

The knife sliced through his clothing, and lightly grazed the skin of his chest, before he felt himself being pushed out of the way.

Vivienne held a gun (Lorenzo had no knowledge she carried around such weapons), and shot the man square in the chest. Perfect aim. Bull's-eye.

Yet, she took a hit herself; one meant for Lorenzo. Accidently on purpose. It didn't take much force to pierce through the human skin, he discovered. It only took a foolish boy and a lying girl with a heart so full of love…

He began to say every prayer he knew under his breath.

His parents were no where near religious. Another quirk he picked up while hanging out with Vivienne and her mother. Besides cursing, and technical skills, he found he was very interested in the religious aspect of the world. The concept of faith.

His parents kept him in the dark, but when he was with Vivienne, he found himself visiting cathedrals and churches; meeting preachers and priestesses for the first time.

A particular one had gifted Vivienne with a stone angel statue. It was a sacred object, but Vivienne held disdain for it.

"You can have it." she said, giving it to him, nose wrinkled.

His voice displayed his confusion, so she further explained, "I don't worship false idols."

He had no idea what she meant, but he thought the angel was beautiful, even if it was not real.

When Vivienne's mother heard of the news, she was not mad in the slightest way, although she was obviously saddened by her daughter's death she did not blame Lorenzo. She trained him, and picked up where Vivienne left off. Before he left Paris, she offered him a means of communication through email, as well as a crucial position.

"I'd like you to replace Vivienne as Vice-Director." she said, more of an order than anything else. He was happy to oblige.

He had been convinced that she was an angel; in the figuartive sense, since her hands have caused too much pain to be holy.

His parents found out about the attack when one of his nannies reported seeing the scar on his chest. He was forced to tell them about the attack (leaving out his forbiden rendez-vous with a mysterious girl). That's when they had decided to get him bodyguards. Lorenzo went through bodyguards like he went through toilet paper. He was a complete prick to them because he did not like the way they questioned everything he did.

He burned with feverish memories of the first few nights without her.

_Cold, clammy fingers grasping for something that wasn't there, a cold stone figure slipping from these fumbling fingers. Tears. Prayer. He is not sure to whom. Or for what._

He had remembered how Vivienne had loathed the statue. Although he loved it, he wanted to destroy it; to erase it from the Earth.

Anything Vivienne did not love could not be alive.

He threw the stupid stone into his fireplace. Then with metal tongs, he removed the angel, who was now burning in flames (Lorenzo smiled at the irony) and threw it in a bowl of ice water. It instantly started to crack. A smile of satisfaction crept its way onto his face. His hands itched in a way he could not describe.

"Gesù! Abbi pietà di mia anima." he whispered in Italian; smile still on his face. _Jesus, have mercy on my soul._

Lorenzo liked breaking things.

* * *

_A/N: _Kay, so I decided to write a bit more about Lorenzo and Vivienne, only because some people were curious. Someone even proposed the idea og writing a whole new fanfic on it! I thought about it, but I don't think it would be that popular. Do I have enough material to possibly write a fanfic for them? Yes. Will I? Nahh, man xD. I'd love to, but I won't.

On terms of beautiful pieces, I just have to call out a nameless piece by Yiruma that I once heard. On his album, it's identified as "..." seriously. Dot dot dot. But, it describes it perfectly. In fact, I'm going to go out on a limb here and quote _The Perks of Being a Wallflower _by Stephen Chbosky, "And in that moment, I swear we were infinite." That's how I feel when listening to that piece. Endless. Or, as the book puts it, Infinite. So, as you can see "..." is really an appropriate name for such a piece. Go listen now. I dare you not to.

Thanks for reading, as always. And remember: Life isn't forever, or else it wouldn't be called living. Take the time to enjoy each and every moment. Experience every taste, touch, and sensation like it is your first. And love. Love with all your heart and soul while you can because if you don't what else is there?

Sincerely,

Your New Best Friend.


	17. His Decision To Not Give A Rat's Ass

"_There, there, baby, it's just text book stuff. It's in the ABC's of growing up. There, there, darling. Now, don't kill yourself. Cuz none of us were angels and you know I love you…"_

_-Imogen Heap, Speeding Cars._

**Out of Maria's POV**

"You _told _him?" Haruhi shrieked at him mid-hallway, standing on her tippy toes so she could look the Shadow King in the eye, or more precisely, pierce through the lenses.

He stopped walking, stooped down, and slowly took off his glasses; threw it to the ground. His amethyst eyes glinted with something unfamiliar; dangerous. He crossed a line. Something in him snapped, and he made no point in hiding it like he had attempted to all his life. At that moment, he let Haruhi Fujioka know that he was absolutely fucking _insane_ and there was nothing she could do about it but drug him and shove him into the world to make him attempt to blend in like the dead trying to fit in with the living. She could do nothing to him that they hadn't already tried.

"Yeah. I told him. What are you going to do about it?" he had on a smirk that said, _Nothing. There's not a fucking thing you can do._

She was not surprised. She did not shake. She simply smiled that sweet, sad smile that she was famous for. It was not fabricated, either. It was a real gentleness that…that Kyoya thought he was immune to. He had never been more wrong.

"Of course. He is your best friend, after all." she said, and she was still smiling as she bent down to pick up his glasses. Delicate hands brushed against him as she placed it back on his face, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Kyoya did not understand. But then again, human emotion wasn't his forte.

As she turned to walk away he grabbed her arm, a bit too roughly, and he instantly regretted it. Softening his demeanor, he whispered, "You know, you're breaking his heart."

"I _know._" her voice sounded delicate, on the cusp of crying or laughing; "Don't you think I know that?"

She loved him, with everything she had. But just not the way he wanted her too.

Kyoya laughed a bitter laugh, "So, he's supposed to spend the rest of his life loving someone who won't love him back? He's supposed to grow up, get married, have children with someone else who won't even compare to you? Is that it? Is that _fair_?"

And then Haruhi got the feeling this was no longer about what she thought it was.

"Kyoya…" she started with sympathy. But he would have none of that.

"Live a nice life, sweetheart. Grow old. Forget the hearts you've broken. It'll do you good." And then he walked away.

Down the hall, Hikaru had a chance encounter with Kyoya. Kyoya tripped him, watched his papers fall to the ground in a flutter, and laughed with absolute _glee_.

Kyoya took all the prescriptions out of his pocket, refusing to stuff another pill down his throat. Inspired, he threw them away.

Watch out, world, cruel fate, and bad luck. Kyoya Ootori is fighting _back_.

Meanwhile, Connor and Tamaki were in P.E., where Tamaki found himself venting all of his problems to his biggest tormentor.

He jogged next to Connor, and was so busy pouring his heart out to the guy that he didn't seem to notice how much Connor was trying to run _away_. Connor couldn't afford to be seen with _Tamaki Suoh_ of all people.

After telling the whole story of his feelings for Haruhi and his inevitable heartbreak, Connor began to laugh.

"But, you don't like _females_." he said goofily, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki nodded, "Hey, maybe you're right."

Connor raised an eyebrow, "About you being gay?"

"No, maybe I need to lay low for a while. I'm not ready for a relationship."

"But I didn't say-"

Tamaki put a finger to Connor's lips, "Shhhh. Don't ruin it."

**Maria's POV**

To my surprise, Stephanie hasn't managed to get herself fired yet. I heard she came very close when she was caught with a knife in her desk. She insisted she used it to cut her apples for lunch. The superintendent seemed to overlook the mysterious stains it donned.

Taking this as immunity, her classes have gotten off of the track of curriculum, and more on the track of her own private agenda, which we all know is world domination.

And whenever another teacher would barge into the room, she'd rant on about "Not having sex" because "You can get pregnant." Kaoru still cringes every time she says something remotely related to childbirth.

She'd throw around the occasional free condoms. We couldn't grab as many as we wanted, anymore, after the water fight incident. I heard Tamaki still sees the guidance counselor about it sometimes.

The bell rang, and I ran to my locker. I was going to the Host Club, like always.

I went to my locker to find Hikaru leaning against it, apparently waiting for me.

"Maria, I've screwed up. Badly."

"I know you have. I mean, you were macking on someone's girlfriend." I said. And then he was slightly annoyed.

"Don't you get it? She's not just 'somebody's girlfriend'. She's an incredible person with a great personality that I unfortunately love. Her smile speaks volumes, and she has this incredible sense of justice…" he stopped talking, realizing he was rambling.

I was not convinced of this so I decided to test this theory, "So, if Haruhi were a guy, would you still love her so much?" I was mocking him, and I knew it.

"I'd go gay so quickly I'd get whiplash." he said, without missing a beat.

Hmmm, he passed. Damn it.

"Wow. You've got it bad." I crooned.

"I wish I didn't. Then it would be _so much _easier to forget about it…" In that moment, I was convinced I've never seen Hikaru so honest. He was baring his soul, lying practically naked in front of me. He was raw. He was hurting.

"Tamaki's not one to hold a grudge." I said, patting his back soothingly, "We had a talk this morning, that's why we came in so late. I think he has bigger concerns."

"But Kyoya _is _one to hold a grudge. They're best friends, and I seriously pissed him off."

I laughed abruptly, and he jumped at the sound.

"Kyoya is _always _pissed. Especially at you. It'll be like nothing changed."

I'm not sure whether my words served Hikaru the way he wanted them to, but he did not seem to regret talking to me. Hand in hand, we skipped to the Host Club, singing show tunes (not really. But how cute would _that _have been?)

We were all there, and customers started to arrive. The only one missing was Haruhi.

As Haruhi entered the room, she bumped into Tamaki. The twins grew silent. Even Mori and Honey were watching from across the room. The one who held the least interest had to be Kyoya, budgeting, perhaps. It seemed to be the only thing that held his attention.

Or maybe he chose not to see.

After a moment of hesitation, Tamaki opened his arms, and exclaimed with the happiest look on his face, "Haruhiiii! Daddy's waited all day to see you."

She sighed, obviously believing that Tamaki has already let go, and that they were back to being friends.

It seemed as if I was the only one who noticed that, although Tamaki's smile looked authentic enough to fool a world-worth of people, it was his eyes that gave him away.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

A few stragglers remained, but after they were gone, only two people remained. Or maybe two friends. That could change for the worse, of course.

Two faces, let's go with that. One a grimace and one a smile. One framed with blonde hair and one framed in darkness.

Polar opposites, most would say. But they had more in common than one would think. So much in common to the point where they almost hated each other. Almost.

But they didn't, and I guess that's what counts here. An unlikely friendship.

Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori stood parallel to each other. Kyoya was smiling. Tamaki was not.

"You find this funny, don't you?" he sneered.

"…well, yeah."

Tamaki was absolutely furious. Kyoya was absolutely _loving _it.

"Empty your pockets." This routine grew tiresome.

The Shadow King did as he was told, all the while that smirk never leaving his face.

The contents of his pocket: change, disinfectant wipes, three pens, and a picture torn at its edges. No pills.

The smirk turned into a full-blown smile, "You know, just because I'm happy, doesn't mean I'm drugged. Surprising, I know."

"Kyoya, this isn't normal. Hikaru told me you tripped him, and you're grinning like a maniac. What has gotten into you?"

_Nothing, dear friend. It's just that I've decided not to take crap from anyone anymore. I've decided, "Fuck it. Why try anymore? I don't belong in the system." And you should do the same. Then maybe you'd be smiling like me as opposed to wasting your time worrying about the washed-out vessel that used to be the great Shadow King; you're friend._

Kyoya thought, but said none of these things. Instead his grin grew wider as he said, "I was defending your honor and _this _is the thanks you give me? Be more considerate."

Tamaki realized how unreasonable he was being. He felt compelled to explain himself, "It's not that I'm not glad you're happy, it's just that…"

_You're crazy. You're insane. You're everything that isn't normal and I'm scared, Kyoya._

But then all of a sudden his sanity seemed to be the least of Tamaki's troubles, because his friend's mouth was connected with his in what Tamaki realized was a kiss. Rough; and not holding back, as if it were long overdue.

Tamaki lightly pushed him away, slightly disgruntled. The whole room was filled with silence, and it as suffocating him.

"Are you high?" Tamaki finally managed to choke out, finding himself inconveniently short of breath, gazing at the ground because he did not like the alternative.

"No, why?" Kyoya took a step forward; picked his head up so Tamaki looked him in the eye, "Would that make you feel better?" he asked with a tone that could pass off as innocent.

* * *

Connor made his way down the hallway, searching for Maria. He was done being measured for his costume in Drama club, and he thought that he'd walk home with her that day. She wasn't at her locker, so he figured that she might have been lingering around the host club with Kyoya, as usual (he cringed).

He opened the door and peered around the corner, but what he saw was _definitely _not his sister. He saw Tamaki and Kyoya….and…were they…_no way. _

He heard some dialogue transpire between them, and by the way it sounded Tamaki was as surprised as he was. His brashness winning out, he found himself waltzing into the room.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!"

Already aggravated, Tamaki started to massage his temples, carefully explaining, "Connor, it's not what you think. Kyoya isn't well."

But his words seemed to do no good, because Kyoya was already convincing Connor otherwise.

"Oh, dear. It appears you've found us out."

"Found _what _out? What are you talking about?" Tamaki said, going from slightly annoyed to the better side of furious.

"Tamaki, you can stop with the charade. He knows." Maybe it was just the way the light hit his face, but Tamaki could have sworn he saw Kyoya wink.

Tamaki let out a breath of frustration, and phrased his next sentence carefully, "Connor, let's take a walk."

As Kyoya began to follow them Tamaki turned around and said, "Stay!"

With an attitude, he sighed and rolled his eyes, sitting back down.

When they were a good distance from the room, Tamaki began to explain the situation to Connor—"Kyoya takes pills, you know that right? Well…he…took the wrong one."—although he had to bend the truth.

Connor chuckled, "Okay, okay, I believe you, Gaylord. I'm sure Kyoya will sleep it off, realize what he did, feel _extremely _embarrassed, and then things will go back to normal. Trust me; I've had several friends who got themselves into the same situation."

Tamaki then realized Connor was like the helpful sibling he never got a chance to have.

As Connor started to walk off to catch up with Maria, Tamaki stopped him.

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Connor smiled. It was possibly the most uncomplicated smile Tamaki had ever seen. Simple; clean. Reassuring.

Tamaki made his way back to the music room, and to his surprise Kyoya was still there, sitting obediently, but his mood had shifted considerably. He had went from being ridiculously happy to being very quiet; thoughtful.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

And that was the beauty of being reckless, giving up. He did not have to think anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

Kyoya shook his head.

"Come on, what's on your mind?"

_If blondie keeps pushing it…_Kyoya thought.

"Is it home? Has your father been-"

"It's not fair! Why is it that you get to keep all of these secrets, and I'm not even allowed to keep my thoughts to myself?" Kyoya snapped.

"Because you're only alternative is me telling your father. And it's because I can be trusted not to _hurt _myself with substance abuse." the agent retorted.

"But you hurt yourself in other ways. It's not fair."

Silence on both ends. But how long could that have been expected to last?

"What are you getting at?"

"You have a secret. A _huge _one. I've been trying to figure it out all this time but I can't, it's impossible. I've given up. Now tell me." he said.

"Tell you what?"

"You're secret. Tell me. It's not fair." Kyoya could be like a child with his thinking when he was frustrated, "I forfeit trying to figure it out. So you have to tell me."

Tamaki did not wish to argue with that logic. It was faulty, he knew that. But even if the logic made no sense at all, he would have _found _something remotely resembling sense. Because he wanted to tell him, he did. And when he was scrutinized later for it, he can use Kyoya's logic, and hope it sticks.

_It wasn't fair. I had to tell him._

He could imagine how smoothly that would go over with Stephanie and the others.

He figured all of this in a matter of seconds, but before he had the chance to really make a decision, his mouth grew impatient, and made a decision for him.

"I'm an agent for a secret organization."

Kyoya's bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud, "And I'm a humanitarian."

"I'm serious." Tamaki was now agitated, and instead of regretting telling him, he found himself trying to prove it, "I have a badge and everything."

"Where'd you get that thing? Out of a cereal box?" he said with amusement.

Upset, Tamaki began to drag the other by his uniform collar out of the door. Too busy fighting laughter to object, he said between gasps, "Where… are we… going?"

"To Maria's house."

"Because?"

"Because I need to prove to you I don't have mental damage."

"I think we're passed that point."

As the two were roaming in the hallway, they found Lorenzo in the computer room.

"Lorenzo, come on. We're leaving." Tamaki called after him.

"But I want to stay." Lorenzo protested.

"But I have to guard you." Tamaki said.

"But I want to stay." Lorenzo protested.

"But you're un-safe by yourself." Tamaki said.

"But I _want_-"

Kyoya and Tamaki seemed to read each other's minds, because in the next instant they were carrying him out of the building, while he called Tamaki every rude name he could think of (which wasn't many).

The three drove to Maria's house in silence—all the while Lorenzo was thinking of ten different ways to dispose of Tamaki Suoh and company—but found that she was still walking, and Connor had caught up to her.

Maria was busy yelling out to cars, "Honk if you're horny!" And Connor was too busy trying to get her to shut up.

Tamaki had honked the horn (a bit too closely in proximity for Connor's liking), which caused the siblings to hide in the bushes for several minutes until they realized who it was.

The two of them hopped into Tamaki's car.

"Hey, bird brain." Maria said as a greeting to Kyoya.

"Hello, fuckface." Kyoya retorted. Maria was surpised. This was a first.

"Why are you in the car, dipshit?"

"Because I felt like it, clown-piss."

Maria decided this new Kyoya was more fun.

Connor had acted completely normal towards both Kyoya and Tamaki, as if nothing had happened. If anything, he was extremely adaptable.

"So, are you two coming over to eat all of the food out of our fridge again?" Connor asked. Last time they came Mrs. Standford was still on her business trip and no food was in the house again until she came back.

"No, we're here because Tamaki is trying to convince me he's a secret agent." Kyoya said, blatantly.

The whole car was silent, and then all of a sudden Connor and Maria were texting each other back and forth, obviously not willing to say anything aloud, and Lorenzo was calling Tamaki stupid in Italian and smacking him in the forehead.

"You guys, we should tell him. If anyone deserves to know, it's him."

"The guy kisses you once and you get all sentimental." Connor muttered. Thankfully, no one heard him.

"Damn. You should have told me you were going to spill the beans. It would have been awesome. I would have waited until his birthday. It would be all like, 'Happy birthday, I'm a secret agent, my present to you is _not _killing you with my super ninja skills, which I do have, because I'm a secret agent'." Maria said.

Everyone in the car stared at her.

"It's brilliant and you know it."

"So…you're all nuts. Great." Kyoya declared.

Connor obviously thought none of this was a great idea, but the boyish side of him had a bruised pride since Kyoya did not believe them.

"Oh, yeah? I'll prove it to you. As a mission, our agency is going to Paris…" Connor's face lit up like the fourth of July, "And you're invited!"

At this Tamaki stopped the car suddenly. It lurched. He turned to all of them and he let them know he forbade it, but it was too late. The damage was done. Because we all know Kyoya would sooner give up his claim to the Ootori fortune than give up an invitation to solve a mystery.

"I agree with Tamaki. You don't have the authority to invite him." Lorenzo interjected.

"I call sitting next to Kyoya." Maria said with a wicked gleam in her eyes, completely ignoring Tamaki, and by association, Lorenzo.

Kyoya groaned.

"No one's sitting next to Kyoya, because I'm calling Stephanie and she's forbidding all of this!" Tamaki said, borderline hysteric that nothing was in his control.

After the fourth ring, Stephanie picked up. Tamaki could hear she was in a teacher's seminar.

"You know, I'm totally prepared to blow my cover and get a more interesting one. I shouldn't have to go through this crap for you ungrateful swine." she whispered into the phone.

"Stephanie, I love you. You know I do. And I _am _an ungrateful swine."

"As long as you know. Now, why are you wasting my life?"

"Don't get mad but… I told Kyoya about me being an agent. But, I'm not the one who decided to invite him to Paris. That was Connor's fault."

"Is Kyoya the tall, handsome guy with the glasses?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, but that's beside-"

"GREAT! THE MORE THE MERRIER!" she exclaimed loud enough for the whole meeting to hear her, as well as for everyone in the car.

Connor snickered. Kyoya was negotiating the cost of Maria sitting next to him—"If you sit next to me I get your bag of peanuts. You only speak when you are spoken to. You can never make a reference to my sleep-talking. You will keep your arms to your sides at all times, unless I tell you to fluff my pillow. Don't roll your eyes at me! See, that's another rule now. No eye-rolling at your king…" Lorenzo was demanding they take him home at once. Stephanie was yelling at everyone at her meeting to mind their own business.

Sighing, Tamaki Suoh thought to himself, _How am I going to get through this alive?_ And then an answer hit him.

He began to turn the car around and said, dazed, "I'm stopping at a bar. I need a drink."

All pretenses of going home vanishing, Lorenzo seconded the notion. Everyone in the car cheered.

Except Connor, who was shooting Maria a look that said, _Drink even an ounce of alcohol and see if I don't bitch slap you. _

* * *

_**A/N: **_So, I'm going to answer a question upfront. No, Mr. Tamaki Suoh is not homosexual. Although I can _totally _see that happening, it does not fit for my plot. Plus, that would be proving Connor right, and we can't have that!

Neither is Kyoya, I don't think. Funny, you would think I would know my own characters, but Kyoya is an unstable character. Out of all the characters, Kyoya pegged me as most likely to kiss someone when in a moment of high emotion, and not feel an ounce of regret. Doesn't mean he likes Tamaki like that (although how can you not (; ? ), it means he's just given up on being normal. I sort of demonstrated that in this chapter, but just in case it wasn't clear...

ALSO, I admire their friendship. They're two very different people who happen to be friends and it's inspiring. I think it's great when different people come together and get along. A majority of my friends are different from me, but it just makes it that much more interesting.

MY POINT: FRIENDS ROCK! KEEP THEM CLOSE TO YOUR HEART AND SHTUFF. (just don't kiss them...unless you want to D).

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and weren't _too _shocked. I was going for a tad bit surprised.

Ciao~!

Yours Truly,

Your New Best Friend (:


	18. His Stage

"_One day you'll get sick of saying that everything's alright. And by then, I'm sure I'll be pretending, just like I am tonight."_

_-Paramore._

* * *

Tamaki was on his first drink. Times two. Squared.

Maria was eyeing Tamaki, or, more specifically, Tamaki's _drink_ enviously, having to settle for a Sprite while everyone else had the freedom to choose. To avoid going insane, Lorenzo and she had this arrangement where every time Connor wasn't paying attention she was allowed to take a sip of his drink.

"I don't get what his problem is!"

_Sip._

"I mean, he's Tamaki Suoh. If I were Tamaki Suoh I'd be…well, I'd be picking up some chicks. You see those girls over there? They've been staring at him since we walked in." In fact, they were calling him over at that point. The sound did not reach him.

_Sip._

"And he's just sitting there. Just sitting there drinking and staring into his cup, like the moron he really is. He could be getting _laid _right now." At this point Lorenzo pointed out that Tamaki was a very virtuous fellow, and would blush at the mere mention of such things.

_Sip._

"He's not a teenager, much less human. It's official."

_GULP._

"Enough, Mrs. Standford! I think you've had enough." he said worriedly, prying the glass from her surprisingly strong grasp, and then moving the hair out of her face, since it had become disheveled.

"You're not my Dad, you know." she said, and looked over at Connor, "Neither is he. He's not my Dad."

"Of course he's no-" Lorenzo started, but was then cut off.

"Then why does he look so much like him? And act like him? And if you catch him at the right moment he even…" she trailed off, her voice hushed as if telling a secret; whispering rapidly insecurities to someone who shouldn't care.

Lorenzo was sure that the liquor had loosened her tongue. She was not drunk, but a completely sober Maria would not say these things to her closest friend, much less Lorenzo. "I'm not su-"

"You're not sure!" she looked him in the eye, and seemed to see what he saw. If only for a moment. And even in that moment, to know such pain…

The abruptness of her tone, the rawness startled him. He took more time to look at Maria, really _see_ her. He simply regarded her as Tamaki's accomplice in the past, but now he saw more than that. He saw an incredibly lonely child, reckless. For God's sake, she was in some bar on some shady side of town, marching about with a bunch of dangerous agents and _drinking_. He saw that she was so terribly lost…

His hand lingered on her forehead for a second longer than necessary.

But, of course, in all this thought, he never stopped to think that he was a child as well. He might as well have been fresh from the womb, and here he was, hundreds of deaths later, still standing although others were dead. _He _should be dead.

"You're not sure of much, are you?" she questioned, tone still a whisper. He shook his head, "Join the fucking club." she declared loudly, and laughed a surprisingly pneumatic sounding laughter, which did not fit her rough words. He found himself smiling slightly, despite himself.

Because in that moment, he realized that the fact that anyone is sure of anything was nothing short of a miracle. Everyone was on the edge of a precipice. Nothing is sure or definite.

He laughed along with her, and ordered another drink. They toasted.

"To the screw-ups!" Lorenzo said.

"Let them drink to their heart's content!" Maria added.

The clink of glass on glass. Then the sound of sips and laughter and abandonment.

* * *

Connor had noticed Maria acting ridiculous from across the bar, then squinted. He noticed something in her hand was reflecting the light. Enraged, he had pardoned himself from his harem and he begun to march over to his sister. She had always come first, now. He was the only one there strong enough to handle her. Who else could? No one. Not even their mom. She didn't know Maria like he did.

He balled his hands into fists, as a last ditch effort to be strong. He had to be firm.

_God, I'm not built for this_, he thought, and laughed nervously. The hem of his shirt was preoccupying him. Clench, un-clench. Wring, unwring.

"Maria!" he said in a voice that sounded exactly how his dad used to sound when he was caught staying up to late.

How was it possible to play the irresponsible older brother and the stern guardian at the same time?

Maria looked at him for a split second, as if she were seeing a ghost from the grave. He saw the fear he struck through her.

And he couldn't understand why, but it broke his heart.

"Maria. We're going home, this instant. And you'll explain to your mother what you've been up to." he said.

_Your mother._ He cringed violently.

"Tell her, whore. I'll tell her about the sex change you got!" Maria yelled right back, seeming to overcome her initial shock.

"What is she talking about?" Lorenzo questioned, in wonder. He now realized that aiding Maria's madness may have been a bad idea.

"_She _doesn't even know." Connor informed the confused observer. He looked her in the eye as he said this, and whispered menacingly, "When we get home…"

"What are you going to do?" she asked daringly, "Ground me?"

"I'd be quiet if I were you, before I tell everyone about Mr. Snugglykins…"

Maria's mouth twisted up in absolute horror.

Lorenzo was completely flushed, trying his hardest to calm them down. He knew Maria was aggressive, and he guessed it ran in the family.

"Guys," he pleaded in a quiet voice, "Everyone's staring."

They shot each other one last murderous glare, than they both went to wait in the parking lot, muttering under their breath death threats and accusations of black mail.

Kyoya let out a breath of relief, glad that someone besides him was making a scene for once.

Tamaki attempted to stand, and found himself stumbling instead. He was agitated with himself. He intended to drink enough to take the edge off of his situation, not actually get drunk.

Lorenzo was helping him to the car, upset in ten different ways.

"I've never heard of a Frenchmen that couldn't handle his liquor." Lorenzo muttered in Italian, "Brilliant."

As he loaded him into the car, Connor watched Tamaki with absolute awe, "Wow, Tamaki's pretty mellow when he's drunk." Connor waved a hand in front of his face. Tamaki giggled and tried to bite one of his fingers.

Kyoya started the car up, considering no one else was suitable to do so.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I pitied Connor. I wondered how he could do it without being sick.

Staring at himself in the mirror, and seeing a copy of the person he killed.

And now, he even _sounded _like him. For a split second, I hoped he was balled up in a corner somewhere, wrenching in the bathroom. He deserved to be sick, to _feel _what he'd done.

There's a word for that. I believe Lorenzo had told me it once: atonement.

I was misguided, I know. Because he was the reason I was alive.

But that didn't change the fact that he was the reason Dad was not.

I called him Dad twice on the ride home. I hoped that it would kill him on the inside.

* * *

When we got to my house, Kyoya parked the car into the driveway. I saw the neighbors staring at the sleek car through the window. I guess it really is odd to people who aren't used to it.

We decided Tamaki would stay until he sobered up, because if he went home in the state he was in he would never be allowed to wander alone again. And that damn Grandma of his would probably outlaw having friends.

Tamaki was singing his rendition of the song "Reflection" from Mulan, and he has _quite _the voice.

"Whoooooo is that girl I see, staring straight baaaack at meee?" he belted, circling around the room with his tie around his head, and almost choked on his own saliva. Twice.

Lorenzo was feeling extremely offended because it seemed as if Tamaki was singing to him and Connor locked himself in the bathroom (just as I had hope for) and Kyoya was fetching water in the kitchen.

I decided to start packing for Paris, enlisting Kyoya's help, of course (his taste in fashion is absolutely exquisite). I seemed to be the only one that remembered the flight was scheduled for tomorrow. It was only when I came down about two hours later with a big bag of luggage that everyone else remembered.

Lorenzo was in a tizzy, saying, "Do you know how long it's going to take to pack all of my hair care products? My pajamas? My nail-care kit? And, I'll be damned if I leave behind my-"

"If you say penis, don't worry. It's been long gone." Connor called from the bathroom in a shaky voice. Even when gloomy he was still a sadistic bastard.

Lorenzo growled. Honestly, he sounded like one of those feral cats when you piss him off.

I was busy in the kitchen, trying to mimic it—"Merarwww. Meooorarrwww. Grorrrawrr. Meorwgrwaooorrr. Ribbit."—when Kyoya walked by and said, "That's sexy." sarcastically.

"Like you." I said, equally sarcastic.

"At least you've admitted it."

This was odd. In all honesty no one goes from being an uptight stickler to being an out-going fellow without going through something significant.

And by golly, I was pissed he wasn't sharing.

"So, are you rebelling against your father? Trying to make a point? Or is this another one of your games?"

Kyoya grinned, "You think you can read me like a book, don't you? Please don't tell me you're now Sherlock Holmes."

I scoffed "Of course not. But that doesn't mean I can't read you like a book." Not only do I read you like a book, I wrote the book. You think I don't know these tricks? I invented them.

"Really? Well, that's brave of you to say that, Ms. Standford. Agent extraordinaire, am I right?"

I knew what he was trying to do. The moment I called him out on acting differently, he had switched back to his façade. Does he honestly think I haven't been there? Done that?

"Look, Mr. Ootori," I started, mocking his stoic nature, "This I-don't-care attitude is fun for the moment. But, you'll get tired of it."

"For being so brilliant you can be so blind." he said, more to himself than anyone else. He shook his head ruefully and gave me the saddest little smile.

I stopped interrogating him, and looked down. I couldn't look at his face. It was like staring into a distorted mirror.

I should have been him. I should have been the one in therapy. I should have been the one taking medicine. I should have been the one giving sad little smiles to sad little people.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

"You broke up with him?" said Tamaki, surprised.

"Well…I've grown sick of Alexander." Stephanie lamented.

He gasped, "No!"

"Yes! I mean, I thought he was "the one"…turns out I only liked him for his back rubs and his culinary skills."

"What a shame. I rather liked Alexander." Tamaki admitted.

"That makes one of us." Stephanie said, and shifted position in her plane seat.

They were on their way to France in a private plane, along with a lot of tools and weaponry, Anti-Agents galore, and the occasional medical staff.

Stephanie glanced over at her former-partner curiously. For once, she did not know what he was thinking. His incredibly simplistic mind had grown more intricate since they last had a serious talk. She didn't like that one bit.

"How are you feeling?" the question tasted like acid on her tongue. She shouldn't be asking anything, she should have already known.

"Spectacular. Why?" he asked, feigning ignorance. Those eyes of his, they willed a person to believe him.

"You don't have to pretend, you know." _Not with me_, she thought.

"Why would I be pretending? I feel absolutely fine. A bit hungry, if we're being completely honest." he said, eyebrows creasing now, those innocent eyes of his masking a world of emotion.

"Tamaki. You've recently met your mother that you haven't seen in ages; whom you thought dead, you've discovered you had a twin sister who actually _is _dead, you've been put in charge of a millionaire's son, you're girlfriend cheated on you, we're on a private plane headed to Paris in order to face a dangerous battle, I _know _you have a major hang-over," she paused before saying, "And you expect me to believe you're okay?"

"Yes." Tamaki said, struggling to be assertive, grasping both of her hands in his. He gave a crooked smile. She saw right through him now. This was familiar territory.

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

"Yes!" he insisted.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked, surprised she had given up that easily.

"Okay." she confirmed.

"Alright then." he said, and continued to glare out of the airplane's window, looking at clouds that weren't really clouds, but memories.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"I think I believe you guys now." Kyoya squeaked, looking at all of the dangerous members of the Anti-Agency, earning him the disapproving glare of a few dozen pair of eyes.

"Or you could be experiencing the effects of a drug trip. You could be hallucinating" I said, sipping away at my Mango smoothie.

"Spare me. As if I don't get enough of that from Tamaki…" he started, then his eyes widened to an alarming size, "NO! NO NO NO! You _tricked me, _you slimy little _devil _from the deepest craters of _hell_." he was nearly snarling.

"So, my speculations _were _correct." I mused to myself more than anyone else as Kyoya still ranted on.

Kyoya had just confessed he had an addiction problem to me. By accident. And it must have bothered him that he had slipped _so easily…_

"It's going to kill you, you know." I reminded him, "You don't want to live a long, happy life? With a house and children?" Of course he doesn't.

He laughed in a way that almost sounded like crying, "Why the hell would anyone want _that_?"

He was trying so hard to scare me, I know he was. Because, people were supposed to _want _a long life. People were supposed to _want_ to be happy.

But he was one of the few that didn't. And it made me wonder if maybe everyone else has it wrong.

Because it's not about how happy or sad you are or even how long you're alive for. It's about who you meet. What you do. How fucking _grand_ it was.

William Shakespeare had once said, "Life is a stage."

Well, William, if you are correct, Kyoya is playing his role with his heart and his body and his soul and practically everything in between. He is playing his role and you better be fucking damned if people aren't stopping to watch him. The crowd is cheering and crying. He is brilliance embodied into one person.

I can see all of this when I look in his eyes. (And do you still think Kyoya is the crazy one?)

And by the end the crowd will be demanding an encore.

But he'll already be gone.

_**2 hours later**_

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but I've gathered that we're on a plane to Paris, in order to infiltrate the headquarters of some big bad agency that controls everyone and _everything _and enlists agents against their wills. And people like you and Tamaki are actually _allowed _to touch guns?" Kyoya asked.

"Hey, don't act so surprised. I'm actually a sharp-shooter. I hit all of those practice dummies with ease during training." I boasted.

"There's a difference between hitting practice dummies and killing people, idiot." said Kyoya, as if he were speaking to Tamaki or something.

"If you're worried about Tamaki killing or whatever, don't be. He couldn't shoot a living creature if his life depended on it." I confided in him.

"I know that. And that's what scares me," he answered back, "Your sending someone into battle who can't defend themselves. And while we're at it, you shouldn't be fighting either, Maria."

"I'm only going to fight when necessary. I wouldn't put myself in actual danger. And since when do you care?"

He pouted, "Don't flatter yourself."

It's strange. Last time Kyoya and I were on a plane headed to Paris, it was for a school trip. Back then, I would have been bothering him about school crushes and his up-tightness. Such a far cry from guns and war.

"Don't take this the wrong way but—" he started, but then stopped.

"What?" People are their most truthful when they don't finish a sentence.

"Well, I don't want you to die. Because, well, you're interesting…" he started.

"And?"

"And I like you."

Did _not _see that one coming

"Like, a lot?" I prompted.

"Like, a lot." he mimicked.

I grinned. Because he was squirming. So much for the "me-no-care" approach. He threw it all to the wind, just to convey that bit to me. I wasn't sure if that was a part of his recklessness, or despite it. Either way, I would never give this opportunity up.

"Will you wipe that grin off of your face?" he asked.

"Do you looooooveee me?" I wagged both of my eyebrows.

"What?" and you would believe he and Tamaki were related with the way his face turned ten shades of red in one instant.

"Don't deny it." I teased.

"There you go, taking it the wrong way! I don't like you _that _much."

"But you do like me. A lot." I repeated, testing the waters.

He made a face that seemed as if he was having an internal battle with himself, thinking of how he could get his way out of the grave he dug for himself. At last he settled on this:

"Just don't go telling the whole world, alright?"

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Connor had been sitting next to Lorenzo for most of the plane ride, in a daze. Surely, none of this is real, he thought. But what if it was? But surely, it wasn't. Yet, there was a small chance it was. If that were the case he would have to make arrangements. Not saying he admitted it was real, but just in case.

Just to be safe.

"Lorenzo? Can you promise me something?" Connor started.

Lorenzo's eyes were no longer seeing, "I don't _make _promises." he droned, sounding unfriendly and foreign when compared to his normal voice.

Connor paused, "Alright... Can I just ask you something?"

As if flipped by a switch, his countenance changed. He was once again lively and familiar, "Of course."

"If anything…were to happen to me…"

Eye roll. Scoff. Sigh. "Don't be so dramatic!"

But then Lorenzo looked him in the eye and saw how serious he really was, and he got serious as well. Lorenzo doubted anyone was going to die, but he was not exactly known for his instincts. All of a sudden he was sure, so _sure _Connor would.

"Just, make sure Maria doesn't get her sorry ass killed, alright?" Connor said, trying his best to smile although one could tell this was the farthest thing from a joke.

Even after Maria had been mean to him last night, and had slighted him time and time again, he was still the one saving her. Lorenzo almost found it endearing.

But Lorenzo does not make promises, agreements, or deals with those who are destined to die. Not anymore. That was making a covenant with the devil.

"We'll see." he mused, and continued to engross himself in his book.

Connor knew that meant yes.

* * *

"Le doux parfum de l'air parisien." Tamaki mused. _The sweet aroma of __Parisian__ air._

He grabbed the face of the nearest person, who happened to be Kyoya, and commanded, "Take it all in! Isn't it _wonderful?"_

"Let go of my face!" Kyoya protested, words being garbled since his cheeks were being squished to the point of non-existence.

"But, Kyoya," Tamaki started off in an innocent tone, "I thought you _liked it _when I touched you." Cue the most seductive smile you've seen in your life, then add a backtrack of laughter.

It was Connor. He was laughing so hard he was getting a six-pack.

Kyoya was boiling and mumbling something about hating the world and every person in it as Stephanie approached, clearly amused, but also in business mode.

"You guys can go smooch later," said Stephanie (oh, if only she knew), "We have to find the Anti-Headquarters so the next group can leave."

There was a system where anti-agents were released in groups, so it would not look suspicious for a bunch of people to enter the city at once.

"Well, riddle me this Ms. Clark!" Maria started clearly agitated with the situation, "Who was it who decided Josh would be in our group?"

Joshua then said condescendingly, "This is not a kindergarten classroom. But then again, your whole life is a playground, isn't it?"

"Ohhhh, I'm just having a _blast_." she answered, trying her best not to do something rash.

"Why don't you and Suoh go take a nap or something?" Joshua suggested, although it was more of a command.

Tamaki overheard, and he and Maria said in unison, "Why do people always say that?"

"Because they're implying you two act like children. And I agree." Stephanie explained.

"And yet children are allowed to hold guns…" Kyoya mused.

"What?" Lorenzo questioned, but there came no reply.

The seven of them marched on in silence.

* * *

**_A/N: _**I liked writing this chapter, as always. I like writing all my chapters, but this one was among one of my favorites to write. Not as humorous as the others, but it's filled to the brim with foreshadowing, (and believe it or not, it's not as obvious as you think it is. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Connor's gonna die!" Do I _ever _make it that obvious?)

Not saying he won't. But definitely not saying he will. Chyeah.

This took a while to update, because I was out of state for three days for school, then when I got back I had this debate (I'd like to think my teammates and I kicked ass). But we lost. Nuclear Energy scares people shitless, so I could have foreseen that. But I had fun.

Point is, I haven't found time to update. But now I did.

My parting message? I'd love for you to hurt your brain, figuring out the clues I dropped in this chapter. And also, ponder over the message. Because, ultimately, that's why I write. To convey a message.

As always, I hope you enoyed this chapter, and I thank you for reading!

Sincerely,

Your New Best Friend (:


	19. Her Son

"Kill me now." I groaned, as I stared down into the grate that led to a sewer. The walk was long and awkward, I was tired, and now they wanted me to crawl through a _sewer_. For all this walking, we better be headed to _Narnia._

"Gladly." Joshua replied with a grin, before lowering himself through the opening. I tried closing it and ditching him, but none of the others would let me.

I watched as everyone else lowered themselves into the opening, one by one. The smell was reaching me from the surface, and I could only imagine how horrid it must have been down there. The only thing that kept me going was the bet Stephanie and I had.

"I bet I'll be the one to shoot the Anti-Director." she said, nonchalantly.

"Oh, I beg to differ." I replied.

"You think?"

"I know."

"It's on."

"Like Donkey Kong."

And because of my childhood competitive streak that never quite faded, I was making my way into the depths without a word of complaint.

What annoyed me the most was that everyone was being so mature about it, even Kyoya, who was just going along for the ride, wasn't complaining. It had me wondering if I was just a brat, or if I suddenly found myself with a crew of hard-asses.

And then I heard the most beautiful sound that could possibly be heard at that particular moment: Tamaki complaining.

"My word! It's absolutely _revolting_ down here. How far are we from the headquarters?" he whined, stopping every five seconds to clean the accumulating muck on his expensive shoes.

"Two miles." Connor answered, looking at some of the graffiti, which actually turned out to be codes that only he could decipher; based on the information he got, at that place, that one time. Yeah, Connor isn't really keen on sharing his endeavors with the lot of us.

"Better be. Last time I walked this fast was to catch the ice-cream truck." I said, making eye-contact with Tamaki, who in turn gave me an approving nod and a smile.

True to my word, I stopped walking at half-mile intervals. Each time I got a foot up my ass via Joshua "douchebag" Grant.

"Keep moving, Ms. Standford! We don't have all year!" he'd say every time, military commander-style.

"I didn't sign up for this!" I replied.

"YES YOU DID!" the others said in unison.

And at that point, realizing I could not deny anything, I settled for a scowl and a curse word or two.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Connor spent many of his nights as a child, gazing at the sky. The concept of big giant orbs of astronomically heated gases floating around, appearing to him like stars, fascinated him. That might have been a part of his pyromania. To be able to capture that light; the blaze, if only for a few seconds…

His eyes reflected fire, even when he was not looking at a flame. Or at least that is what everyone thought. Only one person knew he was really a reflection of the stars.

And that one person was dead.

_"I'm going to make it there someday." a younger Connor once said to his father. He was looking at the skies, "They'll see me travelling amongst the stars. I'd come back to visit, of course."_

_"Go! Travel in the skies," his father told him, a melancholic look on his face, "But bring me back some stardust, will you?" He punctuated this sentence with a smile._

_And young Connor nodded so vigorously, because back then there was actually hope for his future. Before the flames came, that is._

Connor had a secret. All the clues he had been decoding on the walls had been obsessions from his childhood. There were images of books and clowns and violins. Of course, within those images had been clues, but one had to relate to the image to find the message. And only Connor could do so.

And he was so afraid, so absolutely petrified, because he knew what was coming next. There was no other way.

Because when they had hit the two mile mark, they encountered a huge image on the concrete. From an aerial view, one could make it out to be a five pointed star.

**Maria's POV**

"You're _kidding me._" Kyoya said, when we encountered the star. My thoughts exactly.

Even Stephanie seemed hesitant, "Connor, do you think the information you were given might have been faulty?"

"Are you all doubting me?" he asked, in a menacing tone. It sent shivers down my spine, and everyone instantly shut up. I've never heard him sound like that. This was a new side of him. It's as if he was never one person, but several, all hidden behind the walls of a face that made him a ghost of his predecessor.

"_ARE YOU?_" he yelled. His voice bounced off of the walls, echoing; each echo as terrifying as the origin. We all turned our gazes elsewhere, at the wall, towards the ground; anywhere but towards Connor. How could any of us possibly look him in the eye?

"No…sir." Joshua said, eyes still downcast.

"Good." he replied, the sound of his voice as shocking as a dip in ice water.

He started giving orders. In half an hour, he had Tamaki, Stephanie, Lorenzo, Joshua, and Kyoya each stand on a point of the star, which seemed to have a plate on it. He had me stand on the one in the center.

Looking at his handy-work, he grinned. But then his grin faltered, and disappeared completely. His facial expression changed from one of triumph, to regret, than ultimately, to a resolute understanding. He had made a decision. And then he started to mouth words. I looked closely.

_Twenty. Nineteen. Eighteen…_

A count-down. Why is he counting down?

A million thoughts blazed through my mind at once. I tried to step off of the plate, but Connor scolded me. Why? What could possibly go wrong?

That's when I came to the realization that each of these plates must have been weight sensitive. Then why wasn't he standing on one? And he continued to count-down…

Many would view his deeds as that of a sinner. Many would think that this was a murder attempt. Yet, why would he kill me, the little sister that he gave up everything for in order to save?

I knew what he really was. He was a saint. And upon further examination, one could see he was a sinner as well, and that it is possible to be both.

And these plates were weight sensitive because only a certain amount of people could get through…

He was giving himself up to save us.

"Connor!" I shrieked. No one else seemed to understand my panic.

_Fifteen…_

"Connor! You stop this nonsense right now! Come with us! Please…stop standing there like an idiot!"

I knew there was no use. Because he was still counting down, ignoring me. All my panic managed to do was rile up the others.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, attempting to step off of the plate.

"No!" Connor barked. His newly acquired voice of menace was enough to keep Tamaki in place.

_Ten…_

"Please, for me. I can't do this alone." I was on the verge of tears.

His resolute state broke, for only a second. He saw me crying, and that seemed to almost be enough. Almost.

But "almost" doesn't count for shit, because I've "almost" passed many tests, and I've "almost" fallen in love, and I've "almost" died. But I'm still here, and I haven't loved a damn thing since Dad died and why won't he just listen to me and realize that I'd sooner take his place then let him leave _me _behind?

Silence. Then more silence. Then the sound of my wails.

_Five, four…_

"Bring me back some stardust, will you?" he said, smiling that genuine smile of his. I saw tears freshly spill and roll down his face. I did not understand his words. We were heading down. The exact opposite of the skies. But that did not matter.

"I will! I'll bring you all of the-" but I was too late, because we were lowering down into the headquarters.

And as a safety precaution, anything not on our weight plates, were set ablaze.

My last sight before the darkness was Connor engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Everyone was being lowered down through a dark tunnel. All were in shock. Maria did not stop shaking.

Lorenzo remembers darkness well. For a while, it was all he could call home. Because only in the sanctity of the blackness could he cry without being seen, it was only in the blackness of night that he could get away with deeds as dark as cursing God.

_"You damn insufferable; selfish being! You think you're so mighty! You're nothing!"_

And when he finally came back to the light, realized what he had said and done, he would feel the need to make reconcile, or as he said, _repent._

One burn for every false claim against God. But, when his parents found out about it they couldn't face the truth. They assumed he burned himself accidently.

_"Oh, you poor thing. You've gone and burned yourself again? Haven't we told you to leave all matters to the cook?" _

They didn't understand that he was not some dumb rich boy, but he was a three-dimensional human being capable of hurt, and pain, and love.

Eventually, the burning stopped. He found other, less noticeable ways of repenting.

Yet it was in the same darkness, his same old friend, that he found comfort. He had his arms wrapped around Maria, for the child was crying without restraint. And he had done it again! He had made a promise that he would be bound to. Maria was his charge, although he could barely handle keeping himself safe.

"Lord Jesus, our Redeemer, You willingly gave Yourself up to death so that all people might be saved and pass from death into a new life. Listen to our prayers; look with love on Your people who mourn and pray for their dead brother. Lord Jesus, You alone are holy and compassionate; forgive our brother his sins…" he mumbled these words, known to him by heart, while Maria still continued to cry. But when he reached the part about sins, her crying stopped abruptly, and turned into a fit of rage.

"Will you _shut up_? God won't bring him back, will he?" she snapped.

Everyone continued in silence, and even Lorenzo shut up.

"I suppose not…" Lorenzo admitted, "But-"

"But nothing! He doesn't care about us! No one cares about us, Lorenzo! Can't you see that by now?"

And, he would readily admit, it was an idea that he so often entertained. Because if God cared at all, would he have taken Vivienne?

And that's when Lorenzo felt the darkness begin to crawl across his skin. He mumbled a few more prayers to himself, determined to keep those leeches known as doubt away, for he would not let it consume him again…

At this point, Tamaki spoke.

"I don't think he's dead."

Although it was impossible to see a thing, all heads turned to the direction of his voice.

He felt the pressure put on him to say a few words, words that would sooth everyone, put their fears to rest. He was not equipped for this sort of thing.

"We all saw him caught in the flames." Stephanie pointed out. This elicited a fresh sob from Maria.

"And who's to say we aren't next? Who's to say this whole thing isn't a trap, and that this tunnel isn't just a one way trip to hell?" Joshua added.

Kyoya was silent. He rather hated the thought of dying, not in general, but in such an anti-climactic way. To perish in a tunnel of darkness…how _dull_.

But Tamaki held on firm to his belief. He thought Connor to be alive, because the flames were obviously a security measure of the Agency, and The Agency did not prefer to kill on sight…but they enjoyed cruder methods of torture. Although, this thought wasn't nearly comforting, so he kept his thoughts to himself. And even if he had bothered to say them, no one would take it seriously, anyhow.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

The tunnel stopped, and we were emptied out into a pure white hallway. I longed to crawl back into the tunnel, to spend a few more agonizing days there, before dying of neglect. Although, I was with a group of people that would never let that happen.

I was of no use to them in that state. I tried to be strong. I put on a serious face, and wiped away the tears.

"Okay, so we need to keep schedule. Obviously, some of the others should be waiting here for us." I said, which surprised them all, because I was clearly determined.

"You sure you don't want to take a breather?" Joshua questioned. Even he showed concern, but I brushed him off of my shoulder.

"No, we need to meet the others."

And with that, Stephanie took out a map that was entrusted to her by Connor, and began to make her way down empty corridors (which were marked in blue) and made a point to ignore occupied corridors (which were marked in red). Eventually, we found ourselves at a door that took up a whole wall, and in front of it stood a bunch of angry anti-agents, with guns.

Because, we all made the crucial mistake of travelling in groups of seven, and although I later discovered that not everyone encountered the image of a star, all had lost one member of their group.

But we seemed to be the only group that lost a member to flames. Other groups said that there was fog, while others said the area was flooded.

That is when I made the connection that whoever designed these traps made it personal…

I came to one dangerous conclusion.

"They knew we were coming." I said.

We were duped. The Agency was not stupid enough to let information as crucial as _security shutdowns_ leak. They knew they had enemies. Unless...

"They leaked false information on purpose." Kyoya observed. He was just thrown into the mix, yet was quicker to catch on than I.

Lorenzo than started to laugh. It started out quiet at first, but then escalated to full-blown glee. This was a laugh of triumph. A room bustling with angry, sad, betrayed people grew completely silent. Realizing that everyone was looking at him, Lorenzo stopped laughing abruptly, straightened out his tie (he was constantly decked out in formal wear) and met the eyes of several people; his own still crinkled up in joy.

"They think they won." Lorenzo started, "But they've made a huge mistake. You see, they let us inside!"

We all met him with reluctant looks. Even the Director did not support him. Excitedly, he grabbed her by her arms and said to her very slowly, in a voice barely above a whisper, "They. Let. _Us._ Inside."

And she seemed to get him, because she started grinning manically as well.

"Don't you buffoons get it? Lorenzo can take apart anything! He can take down the Agency's defense system!" the Director announced.

Everyone cried with merriment. But I did not understand. That is, until, I saw Lorenzo in action.

He already found the sole security camera in the room, made eye-contact with whichever guard was watching, and spat at it before breaking it with his fist. He bled. He did not seem to care.

He opened up his brief-case, and inside was a differing array of tools and gadgets, all used to take things apart, and not intended to put them back together again.

"Since he broke the security camera, there should be agents coming down as we speak. Everyone, man the doors! Make sure they don't come inside, and, for God's sake, protect Lorenzo at all costs!" the Anti-Director barked orders.

I recalled Lorenzo's face, his look of shame when he talked about breaking things. Even now, as he pulled out wires and switched panels and was practically engorged on the feeling of victory, he seemed ashamed. Even now, his young, devastatingly young face was creased with worry.

I remember when he told me the first thing he broke was an angel.

He broke an angel in more ways than one. Twisted with grief, he was broken as well. He became the arch-angel, the ultimate tool for absolute obliteration.

He became the angel of destruction.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Kyoya picked up the nearest gun, and ran to man the nearest door. Tamaki gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that thing?" Tamaki asked.

"Helping." Kyoya replied.

"You think you're _helping?_"

"Pretty much."

And Tamaki would have loved to continue the conversation, but he was rudely interrupted by Stephanie, who dragged him off into a corner.

"If you move I'll kill you." Stephanie said.

"If I don't move I'll get killed." Tamaki replied.

"No, you won't, idiot." she preceded to stand in front of him, machine gun hoisted over her shoulder, in the slight chance that there was any sign of trouble.

"Steph!" Tamaki started off, annoyed, but she would have none of that. Taking his face into her hands, and squishing his cheeks in a way that would have been mildly comical in any other circumstance, she shook him.

"Shut up, will you? We can't have rookies jeopardizing the operation." _I'm protecting you, you brat. I'm giving you the option to live._

And he heard everything she wanted to say in that instant. He shut up, sat in the corner, and wondered one thing: How was Stephanie willing to protect such a strange guy, when even his own mother was nowhere to be found.

Tamaki's thoughts were interrupted when the door Kyoya had been manning was destroyed in a rain of bullets.

It took a while for the smoke to clear, before everyone realized that some of the bullets had reached Kyoya as well.

_That's more like it_, the injured shadow king thought, _to die while defending, to lose while on the cusp of victory. What a way to go!_

He laughed, and then he groaned from the strain.

Maria and Tamaki were at his side in an instant. Stephanie was shooting off any agents that even tried to approach the three.

A nurse that worked for the Anti-Agents checked him over, and declared his wounds were not fatal. The biggest fear was the loss of blood.

Kyoya had cursed out-wardly. So he wasn't dying after all. What if he never died? Or worse? What if he lived to the comfortable age of one-hundred and died in his sleep?

"How _boring_!" he cried aloud, seeming on the verge of hysteria.

No one knew what he was talking about, and Tamaki contributed his random outbursts to lack of medicine, "He's prone to recklessness when he's like this. Watch him. And, for God's sake, don't let him anywhere near your mouth!" Tamaki instructed as he went to go help out Stephanie.

Confused, Maria sat next to Kyoya, feeling as secure as one could feel when surrounded by gunshots and too much blood to be real.

"Are you, like, brain dead?" Maria asked him. Kyoya looked at her, not quite knowing how to respond. Out of all the things to say! Kyoya knew he was right in judging Maria as interesting.

"Maybe." he said. He coughed, but no blood came up. How fantastic would _that _have been? He continued, "At least I'm not the one pretending not to be sad."

Just when Maria was about to reply, Lorenzo announced, "Systems down!" All bullets were targeted in his direction. They all missed, because he was made of stone, unbreakable! Chipped, yes. Cracked, of course. But at the end of the day, none could break him unless they threw him into the flames…

He continued on to say, "Welcome, Agents and Anti-Agents alike, to paradise!" And with a grin he pressed one red button, and the floor fell from beneath everyone's feet. He had lied. He was sending them all to hell.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

The lot of us landed in a big room. Too stunned to do anything, Agents and Anti-Agents alike stared in awe. The nurse was attending to Kyoya still, and Stephanie was reading the map.

"We're on the bottom floor. If security was on we'd all be fried right about now." she stomped on the ropes that lined the floor, all which used to be carried with several volts of electricity.

The security crew of the agency seemed to realize the situation.

"Bottom floor….bottom floor…" Joshua was searching his memory, "What's so important about the bottom floor?"

In all his thought he had dodged three attacks, caused five pairs of black eyes, and shot an attractive yet dangerous Agent in the foot.

"Bingo!" he said, and told Stephanie, "The Director's office is three doors down!"

"I've realized, bone-head!" Stephanie said

"And where do you think you're going?" she yelled, as Joshua sauntered off.

"To take out the big guy himself!" Joshua replied.

"No, that's my job, turd!" Stephanie shrieked at Joshua, who was a year younger than her, as well as five inches shorter.

Joshua, who was not afraid of anything, gulped.

Even when amongst all this carnage, they still found time to be such little kids…

Until a bullet whizzed way too near Stephanie's left ear for her comfort.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled shooting several times in the direction of the bullet. She heard someone fall to the ground, and grinned, satisfied.

"Still think you want to cross me?" Stephanie asked Joshua. He shook his head, and just when she was about to go in search of the Director's office she was stopped.

"I'd rather if Maria went." the Anti-Director said, and begrudgingly.

Shaking, Stephanie refused, "You…you can't do this to me! I've worked for this! I've wasted my youth for this moment…the moment when I have that pitiful fool before me, begging for mercy. Saying, 'Don't shoot! Please, don't shoot!' And at first, I'd let him think he was going to live…right before I shot him. Three times. Once in the chest, and twice in the head. Just to make sure he _stays dead_…."

The Anti-Director interrupted this disturbing narration to say, "That's exactly why I can't let you do this. You're hardened by years of loss, and betrayal. We need someone with _mercy_." she said the word as if it were holy.

"Mercy!" whilst Stephanie thought it to be a curse, "Who needs mercy when you have a gun?"

The Anti-Director guffawed at her comment. This is what the Agency did to people, it replaced their humanity with bloodlust, it took away their toys, and gave them gunpowder, and it took away their hearts and replaced it with a computer.

She knew it was almost too late, that this change would be permanent if someone did not put a stop to it.

And maybe, just maybe, if she acted quickly enough, she could even save her own son.

* * *

**_A/N: _**No music this chapter. Absolutely nothing could have been fit into this situation. Could you imagine? Tamaki in the middle of this battle, playing the piano, and singing, 'Why Can't We Be Friends'? As tempting as it was, I didn't. Although this story is humorous at times, it's not a parody.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. I say that about every chapter, but this one was really fun to write. I sort of used this chapter to help define each of the characters a little more, and go into their values. In the second half of this chapter, I focused on Stephanie, Lorenzo, and Kyoya, as well as a bit of Tamaki's mom. And they are some of he most interesting characters to write about, so that was pretty fun.

Chyeah. Thanks for reading. Ciao!

Sincerely,

Your New Bestfriend.


	20. His Mother

**Out of Maria's POV**

Connor was set ablaze; in all his brilliance he was still numb and cold and light-headed and wondering, "Why aren't I burning? Am I dying? I don't think I'm ready yet. Maybe I'm not…maybe…maybe…"

And then he woke up extremely disoriented. It took him a while to refocus his attention onto something, and when he did he discovered that the room he was in was dimly lit, and rather small. He attempted to get up, but after the tenth time of being unsuccessful he realized he was bound in cords. When he attempted to speak, he found his voice was muffled as well.

Pissed more than terrified, he groaned, and thought, _Motherfucker…I'm going to die tied up like some fetish porn star._

When he heard the door open, he pretended to be as calm and collected as ever, because, he knew it unnerved people. It scared people that, even tied up, he was in control. Because no one knew how to trick people like he did, no one was better at his game than him, no one except…

"Hello, Connor." said the Director.

All the color drained from Connor's face, all the life from his eyes. They grew wide, attempting to rationalize the sight before him, make sense of something that shouldn't make sense. Against all reason, he again tried to escape; thrashing wildly, hoping that there was an off chance that something would _give in_ and even if it did, where would he run? And, for the first time since regaining consciousness, Connor allowed himself to be afraid. Because if the Director wanted him dead, then Connor would be dead. If the Director wanted Connor broken, Connor would be in pieces.

_It can't be him, it can't be him, it can't be him. _

But it was. And Connor launched into fits of hysteria. Although all his words were muffled, it was clear he was begging for forgiveness. For _mercy._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't hurt me._

"You've grown so…fragile since I've talked to you last. Are you crying? Oh, poor thing…" And instead of consoling him the Director slapped him across the face.

"Stop crying! I don't tolerate it, you of all people should know!"

_But you're not real. You can't be real._

Growing increasingly sick at such a pitiful site, the Director called forth his assistant, Greta.

"Shut him up, will you?" he asked.

Greta nodded, and came back with a vile of mysterious liquid.

He was shaking from head to toe, and still crying, but quieter now. He took a couple of deep breaths, and managed to silence himself completely. But still, Greta came with that needle and that odd smelling concoction. These people were not forgiving. They wished to harm him. They relished in the sound of his begging.

_Nonononononononono! _

"Nighty night." she whispered, right before injecting the contents of the vile into the veins of his neck.

* * *

"Like hell I'm going!" Maria said when Tamaki's mother proposed the idea to her, "I'm not exactly qualified. I'd probably end up dead."

"I would never put you in unnecessary danger, Maria. But you're crucial to the plan." Maria figured that she was some sort of substitute, since Connor was… unable. But blood relations meant nothing. Connor was cunningness personified and Maria…was not, "Once we capture the Queen Bee, all of the subordinates will follow suit. And you are the only one who can do the job." she explained.

This conversation was going on in the form of yelling, to overcome the noises of battle.

"So, all I have to do is capture him?" Maria asked.

"Precisely, and you are only allowed to kill if your life is threatened, understand?"

"No promises" she said, "Tamaki, come along, we're gonna go kick some ass."

Confused, but curious, Tamaki began to follow her.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" his mother asked, stopping him.

Agitated, Tamaki answered, "Um, I think I'm going to kick some ass? Maybe I'm wrong?" He looked at Maria, and she nodded affirmatively.

"No, you're staying right here. That's an order." she replied.

Tamaki kept walking. When his mother was not there, his friends were. They were more of a family to him then his own flesh and blood could ever be. His Dad was off enjoying the luxury of being rich, while his Grandma was too busy hating the idea of Tamaki to ever take time to look at the actual person. And this woman, this beautiful French woman that happened to be his mother due to a lapse of judgment, she was nothing to him. She used to be, but then she changed. She went from being his whole world to being an insect on the surface.

"Tamaki Suoh! You will come back here, this instant. I am your mother and-"

Laughing bitterly, he turned back around and retorted, "You. Are. Not. My. Mother." He paused, staring her down, making sure she got the message, "And I'm sure as hell not your son."

And with that final word he ran to catch up with Maria. Together, they marched away from one battle, and marched on to fight the rest of the war.

* * *

Connor woke up. He was _so glad _he woke up. For his first few minutes of consciousness, he fancied himself to be dead. But then he realized he was in the same room, and still constrained. In his mind, he had cheated death twice, and that instantly made him feel more invincible. But then he heard the door open, and instantly closed his eyes.

"Calmer now?" the Director asked.

Connor nodded, eyes still closed.

"Are you afraid of me?" the Director asked. Again, Connor nodded.

"As you should be. Tell me Connor, why won't you look at me? The resemblance is shocking, I know. You've grown so much, and yet, you're still weak!"

The Director grabbed Connor's face, and examined it further. Connor flinched at the initial contact, but stayed silent.

"Are you ashamed? Is that why you won't look at me? Oh, wait, that's right. You can't talk." The Director laughed now.

"You thought good old Dad was dead, didn't you? But I'm back! And I'm better than ever! And, god damn it, why won't you look at me?"

The Director threw something against the wall, an inch away from Connor's head. It sounded like glass, because it broke and shattered.

"I don't need your apologies, and I don't need your tears. Because the fact still remains that you were _so willing_ to let me die…and for what? For this?"

He flipped a switch that sent several volts of electricity coursing through Connor's system. Connor cried out, and then fell silent, exhausted.

Connor still refused to look at his father, because if he did not see it, it wasn't real. But then again, he did not see his father at the funeral. It was a closed casket.

"Want to know a secret? The fire? It was just a projection! Released along with knock-out gas, of course! I must give myself props, it was such a clever idea. You're comrades think you're dead. Which means they aren't coming to save you. You've hit the end of the road, my son!"

Similarly, other Anti-Agents lie in other rooms, thought to be dead as well. They were going to be used as bargaining chips. Connor, of course, got special treatment. He was the only one who was greeted by the Director himself; in the flesh.

Connor had never felt so scared in his life, for there was no force more dangerous than that of vengeance. He would rather have perished in the fire.

"Stop babbling, boy! No one can hear you, remember?" Connor did not even realize he was making a sound.

He was electrocuted again, which totally zapped all of the strength from him. He whimpered, but made a point not to shed a tear.

"Now all that is left is to find your sister. We can't have her mucking up things." the Director mused aloud, before locking the door. And by threatening the life of the very one he risked everything to save, the Director had succeeded at breaking Connor into pieces.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Holy toledos! Tamaki told off his mom, and I had never been so proud of the pansy in my entire life.

"That…felt good." he said, still amazed that he had the courage to speak.

"Tamaki Suoh…I think your balls have finally dropped."

"Dit le transsexual!" _Says the shemale,_ muttered Tamaki under his breath, which led to us launching random insults at each other.

"Oh, we're being hurtful now?"

"You started it." he retorted, but then stopped walking, and seemed to be listening to something.

"What is it?" I whispered, but he instantly shushed me.

"Listen." he commanded.

When it was completely silent, we both heard the clicking of heels. Someone else was coming up this corridor, although the map indicated it was supposed to be unoccupied. The steps grew closer, and closer. Terrified, I became paralyzed. Tamaki had to drag me to the nearest doorway, and we both prayed there was no one occupying the room as we walked in.

Instantly, I hit my head on a broom handle.

"A _broom closet_?" I hissed at him, because in my mind everything is Tamaki's fault.

"At least we didn't walk into a conference room."

"Touché."

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Lorenzo was having the time of his life. Destroying the agency gave him a feeling of ecstacy; none of it could ever amount to his loss.

Be reminded that Lorenzo is not cynical; he simply knows how to enjoy the good things in life.

And tomorrow morning he'd beg for forgiveness, isn't that right? But for now, let him delight himself in pleasures that can only be known when it was too dark for anyone to see.

"Stay down, you buffoon!" a fellow anti-agent yelled at Lorenzo, and Lorenzo simply smiled in turn and kept taking in the scene around him. What beautiful chaos!

Lorenzo was completely sound of mind; be certain of it. He was the farthest thing from insane. He did not believe in unnecessary violence, and he was never the first to attack. He only injured those who attempt to injure him. In every definition found in any textbook of any nature, Lorenzo was a good person. Yet, human beings have a tendency to go beyond textbook definitions.

The only thing that interrupted him from the euphoria was a surly, bossy voice calling him, "You, come here! I have an amazing idea, and it deserves to be heard."

Lorenzo, at first, thought he was imagining things. Who the hell would think their idea was more important than what was happening in this beautiful moment? And then one name hit him with full force.

"Kyoya, what could _possibly _be so important?" Lorenzo asked.

"Come here, and I'll tell you, genius!"

Sighing, Lorenzo made his way over to the make-shift cot Kyoya was resting in.

"What _is _it?" Lorenzo drawled.

Feverishly, Kyoya grabbed on to his necktie and pulled him down. He began to whisper his stroke of genius into Lorenzo's ear.

With each word Lorenzo's smile widened.

_Yes, _he thought, _this is an __**amazing **__idea._

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Wandering hands!" I warned.

Tamaki's hands quickly withdrew, "I think I might vomit."

"Ha ha. Very funny. What are you looking for, anyhow?"

For a while, he didn't say anything. Then, after taking a deep breath and giving himself a four minute pep talk—"Come on! I'm sure she won't be _that _pissed."—he decided to tell me the following:

"_I'mlookingforakeybecausewe'relockedinabroomcloset."_

"Dude, my French isn't that good. Slow it down."

He chuckled nervously, "Um…I'm looking for a key because it…um…appears that we're…err…locked in this broom closet! Isn't that _hilarious_?"

I threw myself into the corner of the closet and banged my head against the wall repeatedly.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

The Director watched his surveillance videos, but could not find a trace of Maria anywhere. It seemed as if she just disappeared, yet she would have to emerge at some point.

Meanwhile, to occupy himself, he settled on watching the surveillance video of his son. Now that the Director had left the room, Connor's eyes were wide open, clearly searching the room for options of escape. The Director would let him _think _he had hope, for that was always the more entertaining root.

He watched his son struggle over his constraints and laughed mirthfully.

After he grew bored of that display, he pressed an intercom and said, "Bring in the rats!"

A few moments later, the room was filled with rats of a different variety. This had been a childhood fear of Connor's, and his father remembered well.

And, not realizing that he was being watched, Connor's fleeing calmness broke. He screamd.

* * *

Maria was forced to stop banging her head against the wall when her cellphone rang. Seeing it was a call from Japan, she visibly shivered, thinking of what she would say to her mom when the phone bill came.

"Hikaru! How are you, buddy?...France is nice. Just the same as how we left it. How's everyone doing?" Maria asked.

Tamaki looked at her as if she had two heads, "Really? This isn't the most appropriate time to except a phone call." he hissed.

She waved him away as if he were the one being rude, then proceeded to laugh at something Hikaru said.

Then Tamaki seemed to conceive a brilliant idea, because he snatched the phone away from Maria's grasp, and started babbling like an idiot, "Hikaru! Yeah, it's me. Where are you?..._With Haruhi?..._No, never mind that, please don't hang up. I need you to instruct me on how to pick a lock."

And within the next ten minutes, Tamaki was a full-blown expert.

"Alright, okay. Thanks! You two kids have fun now, you hear?" he said, voice strained.

When he hung up Maria instantly called him on it, "You don't have to pretend to be so cool about it."

"I think we have more pressing matters." Tamaki responded, seeming to be searching for something again.

Shrugging it off, Maria realized he was searching for something to pick the lock with, and tried to help him. Neither of them found anything on their person, then Tamaki was struck with an idea.

"Maria, are you wearing a bra?"

Silence…then more silence…then the uncomfortable shuffling of feet.

"Um…yeah?"

"What kind?" he questioned.

"I _hardly _think now is the appropriate time to-" she started, but then Tamaki cut her off.

"Not like _that_. What I mean is, does it have wire?"

Maria instantly got where he was going with all of this, and refuted the idea just as instantly.

"No way! I'm sure we can find something else to use, but there is no way I am taking off my bra with you next to me!"

He grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her, "Listen to me! Out of all the places in the world, we are stuck in a _broom closet_. It's unbelievably dark. And if we don't get out soon someone will _find _us."

"I AM NOT TAKING OFF MY BRA WITH-"

"YOU'RE KILLING US, MARIA! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE KILLING US!" he bellowed before she got the chance to finish.

"Make me, then." she muttered, and although it was dark she knew Tamaki's face was turning ten shades of red. Mumbling to himself, he retreated to the other end of the closet and sulked.

After ten minutes more of Tamaki mumbling, she decided that whatever she was about to do, it was for the greater good.

"No looking, okay?" she said, even though it was too dark anyway.

"I'll try my best." Tamaki said sarcastically.

After a couple of moments, Maria proclaimed bitterly, "Here!", and shoved the evil garment into his hand.

Swallowing down the initial instinct to drop the garment and stomp on it, he proceeded to work the wire from under the material, so it would be suitable to do the job of busting them out of this hell hole.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

"Oh, Connor," the Director said regretfully, "Look at what you've done to yourself."

Since time had elapsed, they had conducted several more methods of torture, including Chinese water torture, in which water is dropped onto the subjects head in intervals, and they grow insane anticipating the next drop.

But nothing worked on him.

So, Connor's father had made the mistake of allowing Connor to speak. The moment they freed his mouth for speech, Connor began to laugh. He spoke to the monitor now, still in absolute merriment, "Why don't you kill me? Does Daddy still love his son?"

"It's a father's duty to love his child, but even more than that, it's a father's duty to do what's best for said child. Call this my way of discipline." he explained, coolly.

"Call it whatever you like, if it helps you sleep at night." Connor spat, then craned his neck to face away from the monitor. He still could not cover his ears.

The Director flipped a switch and began to fill the room with water. Connor panicked, so he stopped.

"See? You obviously don't want to die."

"I don't know what I want." Connor said desperately.

"You want to live. It's primal instinct. And I'm willing to let you go, if you tell me where Maria is."

Connor's eyes lit up at the name, as if it were a term of reverence, "You can't find her, can you?" Connor began to laugh, "Way to go, sis! They stuck cameras in almost every square inch of this building, yet you managed to find a hiding spot! Bravo!" If his hands were free he'd be clapping.

This enraged the Director, and he yelled as many threats as he could at Connor, but they had no use. If Maria was safe, that means _Connor won._

The Director shut off all the monitors, still haunted by the sounds of Connor's laughter.

He went to the PA system, and said to all of his assistants, "Secure all prisoners and leave this wing. I want no one present, I repeat, leave this wing."

They all left accordingly, and the noise level was so great that they all passed by the inconspicuous broom closet, none the wiser.

Meanwhile, the Director went to go deal with his son.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

After that whole embarrassing ordeal was over, Tamaki closed his eyes, threw my bra at me, and yelled, "Take it, you fiend!"

Albeit a little worn, I was glad to have it back.

We made our way around the corner, and finally made it to the Director's office. Before barging in, we decided to formulate a plan.

Tamaki was in the middle of speaking to me about the ten reasons why I'd never get a boyfriend when he stopped mid-sentence.

"My God." he whispered, in absolute bewilderment. He put is arm in front of me, and stopped me in my tracks. As if to shield me from myself, he held me in place.

I followed his gaze, and instantly saw an impossible sight.

Because it was not the Director that walked out of that office.

It was my father.

* * *

**A/N: **FINALLY! I've been waiting to write this chapter for AGES. I've tried to switch up the tone, so for once the reader knew something Maria didn't (that the director was her father).

Kyoya's plan is...let's leave it at that, but of course, doesn't take effect yet.

And NOW we're nearingg the conclusion. I said that a while back, but it turned out that I needed more chapters than I thought to fit everything in. This story wasn't destined to go into the twenties, but it did, and it will remain there. No matter what, I'm not hitting thirty.


	21. His Return

"That wasn't very nice." Maria muttered to Tamaki in a child-like manner. He had restrained her until her father was out of sight, so that she would not do anything rash. She hung like a rag doll; all the fight was no longer present.

"I'm _protecting _you. Look, I know what it's like. He's been gone all these years and despite all that's happened the first thing you want to do is run into arms, hug him; make sure he's real." He was at his most hypnotic when he spoke the truth.

"You don't know what I'd do…" She cursed him silently for being right; always right.

"I've been there." Tamaki reminded her. Yet, somehow that did not matter. What did any of them know, anyway? It was her Dad. Only she could know.

"I happen to know _why _he tried to kill you." Tamaki said. That snapped her back into focus. "It's a lot more than detaching himself from his family. There was a _reason_, you know."

"I already know. He had to kill his family because to be an agent one must eliminate all attachments." she repeated it like a computer spouting back information.

He started laughing in frustration, "You can't be let them play you for a fool. If that were true why weren't you ordered to kill your mom? And why wasn't I ordered to kill my folks? We'd all be walking around as orphans if that were even _remotely _true. No, Maria Standford, you've been lied to."

As if seeing the world for the first time, her eyes grew wide.

"He was in training to be Director. Don't give me that look, as if you actually pity him. No one is ever _forced _to be Director, or the guy would blow the whole place up. He _wanted _it. He was willing to do _anything _to achieve it."

She kept backing away from him, about to run after her father; alone. Just the fact that Tamaki had information like that, and didn't tell her for so long was reason enough for her to not trust him. Who's to say the whole thing wasn't a lie?

"Listen to me!" he said. His words echoed through the empty hall, rebounding, so she had to listen to it over, and over, and _over _again_. _Quietly, she nodded, for what choice did she have but to listen?

"He most likely killed Connor. What makes you think he'd hesitate, even for a _second, _to finish the job?"

Somehow, those words got to her. She kept nodding, and nodding, and saying, "Yes, of course. You're absolutely right." She kept telling herself that Tamaki would not lie. But she also missed late nights spent wrapped in the sweet melodies of a violin. In that world there could be no wrong. In that world she had promise and people said what they meant and she had a father who loved her. And just the _minute _possibility that those days can be salvaged…but if her father could delete all attachments so could she. After all, they were of the same cold blood.

"Next move?" she questioned, swallowing down all rebellion; attempting to give way to compliance. She must do what is expected of her. Any slight deviation could result in disaster.

"We follow him. Do you have the tranquil gun?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. But what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, Maria, you don't have to worry about me." he said with a ominous grin.

* * *

The Director was met by the sight of feverish eyes; red around the rims, as well as wrists nearly rubbed raw, and a wolfish grin that could make grown men faint. He was met by the sight of Connor Standford, the son of a madman and the product of circumstance. Although, if one were to ask Connor he'd say he was the son of the Big Bang, and a product of the stars.

He began to laugh sweetly, as if he were genuinely happy to see his father again. He couldn't help but admit it; a small part of him was.

(_And the Director couldn't help but think that his laughter was of another world. Too sweet, crisp, and honest to be real. When was the last time someone had been that honest?)_

"Remember when I told you I was going to travel in the sky one day? And you gave me this look of sadness; absolute despair. Oh God, I remember it like it was yesterday…" Connor mused aloud, seeming to lose himself for a moment in the memory. Each word fell from his lips with such sureness, that certainly the words alone could bring it all back.

The Director asked abruptly, "What are you babbling on about?"

Connor blinked and looked startled, as if he noticed he was not alone for the first time, "You told me something trivial, something I shouldn't remember but I still do. You requested that I should bring you back some stardust, isn't that right, old man?" Connor said, the laughing lines around his mouth becoming more defined on his face.

The Director stopped in his tracks. He was shocked the boy could remember. What else could he remember?

"It makes sense now. You thought you were going to get rid of me, send poor old Connor to the stars like he wished? Poor; troubled Connor. He wouldn't amount to much anyway, is what you told yourself. That's how you _rationalized _it." he took a deep, sad breath, then exhaled in another brief chuckle. He shook his head vigorously, as if to shake the disturbing thought from his memories.

"Stop talking. Who gave you the privilege to speak?" the Director yelled, seeming to forget that it was him.

"But, no matter how hard you tried; you couldn't justify the death of another human being, could you? Especially your own kin. And that's where we're alike, Dad!" he said, all traces of giddiness gone, and replaced with a serious façade.

"SHUT UP!" his father roared, bringing out a remote control, "Or I'll make you."

Connor kept laughing, "I think it's too soon for you to be senile! You press that button and we all go up in flames. How fitting, isn't it? How fucking poetic!"

The Director realized his son had called the bluff, and put the remote down.

"I have a riddle for you. A man tries to kill a bird with a stone, but the bird flies away. Is the man still a murderer?" Connor asked.

The Director knew his son saw right through him, or, more precisely, right _into _him. The young boy was really so intelligent.

"I haven't slept in ages," Connor mused aloud, "I'm so tired."

The Director, Connor's father, could relate. And he was certain that whatever Connor had to say next would ensure he'd never get an ounce of sleep ever again.

"We both tried to kill each other, and we both failed. Yet we were so _willing_. Is there a difference between an attempted murder and a successful one? Isn't the _will_ enough to make us both sinners?" Connor asked. The Director did not respond, but hurled things at the boy to get him to _shut up_.

"Catch me if you can old man. You're throwing isn't what it used to be, is it? It's sick, because somewhere deep down I wanted this more than anything. I wanted to face you once more just to tell you what I thought of you. But, God, I'm just _so sick and tired_!" Connor paused as his father took out a gun, "Put down the gun, you fool. Killing me won't offer you closure, it will just make you wonder for the _rest of your life _exactly what it was I was going to say next. If you don't want to hear what I have to say, why have you been letting me talk for so long?"

The Director was frozen. He'd never been..._seen _so clearly for what he truly was, until now. Connor was the one bound, and yet the Director felt as if he was the one who was trapped. To have such _insight_…

A few moments later, in this very room, a gun went off.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Tamaki and I were following my D-I mean, the Director, when we lost him. But, then we heard a gun go off followed by a scream. We figured it must have been him, since he was the only person we saw in that section of the building. It was mysterious, really, the fact that there wasn't even a stray agent anywhere.

"How do you think the Host Club is fairing without us?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

"What? I don't think now is the time to-" he cut me off.

"Think about it. You, me, Kyoya, and Joshua. All gone. Who did we leave in charge again?" Tamaki asked, in deep thought.

"Mori, I believe. And you gave him permission to use your credit card to fund events until you got back, remember?" I reminded him, a bit annoyed. Of _all _the things to worry about…but then again, it was his life. A life that he was keen on getting back to.

We all have something to go back to in the end.

"I hope they aren't boring those poor girls to death. _Incroyable, _they are. One would have to be to find us entertaining." he was wavering in concentration.

"It is incredible. But, Tamaki, I'm sure they're fine without us. Now, on to more pressing matters-" but I was once again cut off.

"Zut! I forgot to order the…the…" his voice trailed off into a quiet whisper. He was musing to himself so I decided to let him.

A couple of moments later we seemed to find the source of all the commotion. After arguing over what we should do—"If you're so keen on barging in there, Maria, then _you _go first. I can't damage any of this…and, well, you're not exactly a prize, dear."—we came to the conclusion that I should go in first.

"AHA!" I shouted as a busted into the room, because scaring people pissless usually buys one enough time to think up a plan. No, I did not learn that tactic from training. I learned it from personal experience.

And this all would have gone so smoothly, if it weren't for the fact that I was caught off guard. Because in that room was not only the Director, but Connor was there as well.

No words can describe what I felt at that moment. Strangely, I wasn't as shocked as I should have been. Connor had always struck me as immortal. I didn't see him dying anytime soon, just as I didn't see Tamaki giving up his vanity to become a monk in a monastery.

Connor was not dead. And for the first time in a long time I was glad, so, so glad that Tamaki had been right.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

"Did she give out the orders?" Kyoya asked as he was battling wires and mechanisms.

"Yes. We're trying our best to herd the agents around the platform. We can't contain them for much longer. Are things going well on your end?" Lorenzo asked, eyes shifting to make sure no one was aware of what was about to happen. But, then again, no one ever stops to be worried about the psycho in the corner, playing with broken toys. Lorenzo knew more than anyone. He also knew that that was a very crucial mistake.

"Yes, ma'am. The security system should be back up in about five minutes." Kyoya answered nonchalantly. Kyoya had always had a knack with fixing things. Although, a quality like that never mattered in the eyes of his father, because it offered up the unnerving comparison of his son to a minimum wage mechanic.

There they stood, working together for the first time. Destruction and Reconstruction. Lorenzo and Kyoya. And the rest of history was basically pivoting around that moment.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

I watched as Connor physically transformed once he saw us. He went from looking destitute and homeless to looking…well, let's face it: he still looked pretty homeless. Yet, as messy as the vessel may have been, I could tell that he was less barren.

"You look like hell." I said with a smile.

"Well, at least I'm not _going _to hell." he coincided, with a wink.

"Oh, Connor," I crooned, "I think at this point we're _all _going to hell."

And we laughed, because that's what we usually did when we didn't want to cry.

I looked to see that he was bleeding profusely from one of his arms, as if he had been shot. I figured that I should probably release him before any of these sickos did anything else to hurt him. Yet, as soon as I went to untie him a loud bang went off, and a bullet whizzed right past my ear.

I turned to see a shaking, sickly looking man holding a gun. He looked very different from the confident man we saw a few moments before. That made me wonder what _exactly _had transpired in this room…

"Oh, quit it! You're not going to shoot us. It feels odd, doesn't it? Being a father that _actually _loves his kids?" Connor said, with those eyes of his that could will someone to do something as sinister as jumping off of a cliff. He could drive someone mad with those eyes. He's already done so. He drove himself mad by looking in the mirror.

Luckily, I've spent enough time with him to be immune.

Well, almost. I wasn't immune to one aspect: disappointment. Whenever he was disappointed in me he didn't have to say a word; I would look into his eyes and know. And it absolutely killed me.

I vaguely heard Tamaki telling me to shoot, so I pulled out the tranquil gun. Only, it wasn't. I think in all my haste I grabbed a real one. The feeling of power washed over me. I felt like God. Just by the pull of one trigger…

_The Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away…_

As I pointed it towards my father, everything was just in my reach. It would be _so easy_ to kill. And for some reason, that fact made me incredibly sad.

_Put up a fight. God damn it, run! _I thought. But he just stared at me, like a deer caught in headlights.

At that moment, he looked more like Connor than ever. I briefly wondered if Connor would ever suffer the same fate; dying at the hands of the one he was supposed to love the most.

But then I figured that had already happened.

Dad did a lot more than steal Connor's chance at living a normal life. He stole Connor himself, and replaced him with a faulty, self-deprecating version that could never function in the normal world. He had a due date, as well. He survived this encounter, but I'm certain if Connor ever saw Dad again it would kill him.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Kyoya's words came back to me: _There's a difference between hitting practice dummies and killing people, idiot._

"Indeed." I whispered aloud as I made my decision.

In the end I lowered the gun. I would _always _lower the gun.

And then the Director, or more accurately, my father began to take aim with his. At me. Because, no matter how hard he tries, he'll never see the value of another life the way he should.

At that point a million things happened at once. Connor panicked while I tried to move out of the way and then I heard Tamaki yell something. Then a gun went off.

But I was left unharmed. Instead, the Director fell to the ground with a thud.

I looked up to see Tamaki holding a gun with a shaky grasp, and on the verge of tears. He looked up at me with pleading eyes, as if through me he could attain forgiveness.

Tamaki's innocence was spilled, along with the blood.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Throughout this story I've gotten away with A LOT of shit. e.g. having Kyoya do drugs like it was his job, letting them have a water balloon fight with condoms, mentioning dicks, using the wire in a bra to pick a lock, poison gas almost killing people, throwing breakfast items, so on and so forth...but there is one thing that is COMPLETELY unforgiveable, and it is the following:

I've written this whole chapter without using an OUNCE of humor. I've had my story categorized under humor since the beginning, then i have the audacity to NOT use it. And I apologize for that, but it just wouldn't fit in this circumstance. I had to be serious.

But then again, idk. maybe I was being humorous subconsciously, and I just didn't pick up on it, in which point this apology would be moot.

If you haven't noticed, this story is very close to an end. Two more chapters. Or maybe one more chapter and an epilogue configuartion majigger.

We'll see.

Thank you for reading, as always. Remember to tell someone you love them today.

Sincerely,

Your New Best Friend.


	22. Their End

"_**I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad that the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had."**_

_**-Mad World, Gary Jules.**_

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Maria had disarmed Tamaki before he could succeed at turning the gun to his own head.

"Tamaki, quit that suicidal shit. Now is not the time for teen angsting!" Stephanie yelled as she waltzed into the room. Then she looked at the floor and noticed she had stepped in blood, "Gross."

When she looked up she saw Connor and nearly peed herself, "So…you're _not _dead. B-But there was fire and then you went poof and… Damn, how high was _I_?" she mused to herself as she assisted in untying him. She voiced into a device, "Mission completed. Connor found on scene. Return mission commenced."

"You smell like...like…" Maria said to Connor.

"Rat piss." Connor elaborated.

And then Stephanie dropped him immediately and proceeded to gag in the corner.

"When we get home we're calling Nana, and she's going to give you a proper bath." Maria insisted. The last time that happened was when Connor broke both of his arms when he fell out of tree. He couldn't bathe himself for an embarrassingly long time.

"No." he said, eyes wide in alarm, "Lock me back up, anything but that!"

As Maria was laughing, she noticed Tamaki was not. His hand was still in a stiff fist, as if he was still grasping the gun.

"Tama, you're scaring me. Quit that." But he did not respond. She proceeded to slug him in the arm while saying, "Stop that!"

He blinked, and cleared his throat. His eyes seemed to be a bit glassy, and it was a bit trivial whether he was all there or not.

"You're a hero. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Maria was whispering to him over and over again, yet he couldn't help but think that being a hero did not feel like this at all; rather, he felt the deepest bonds of something sinister resurfacing for the first time in a long time.

And the look in those eyes as life left them…

No, Tamaki decided. He was not a hero at all.

* * *

"The Director is dead." said the Anti-Director to the Lorenzo.

He wanted to be ecstatic; go through some kind of rapture or something. Yet the moment was not as Lorenzo hoped it would be. The hole in his chest was still there, and all scars remained. Nothing had changed.

"What?" Lorenzo demanded as surrounding anti-agents stared at him, "Do you expect me to throw a party? You're job isn't over yet. Get a move on!"

All anger seemed to be directed outward, although it was truly directed towards himself. He wondered what it would take to fix himself, and he came to the only undeniable answer: bringing Vivienne back. But that was an improbability. So, he settled on being flawed, like so many of us eventually have to do.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

At the moment of my father's death I did not feel sorrow or shame or guilt. I felt something that resembled regret. I remember feeling that we could have been so much more. I hated those words: could have, should have, would have. The point was we didn't. And, hypothetically, the argument _should _end there. But we keep wondering, dwelling on things that didn't stand a chance.

I remember Tamaki trembling, eyes wide with disgust and shock.

He was frozen. I knew we were thinking of the same thing—the past.

No one had to die back then.

"You're a hero." I whispered.

And I knew he didn't buy it for a moment. He turned to me, trying to hide the tears in fear that we'd call him a crybaby. But, in a moment like this, I thought it would have been okay to cry.

He said in a very tired voice, one that quivered slightly "Just take me home."

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

"Burn, baby, burn!" Kyoya sang as he flipped the final switch; then proceeded to giggle madly as he watched the flames appear before his goggle covered eyes.

Moments later, when all the smoke cleared, the agents were still there as before. Although, they appeared to be unharmed; they were unconscious.

"Bummer." he muttered, pouting slightly.

Lorenzo managed to capture a few stray agents, and then he took the pulse of some of the unconscious ones to make sure they were not dead.

"That's good. They're alive. I don't think my conscience could have taken it if they weren't." Lorenzo mused aloud. It was time that people stopped dying. And, God damnit, that shouldn't be too much to ask at all.

* * *

_**10 hours later**_

**Maria's POV**

We had a huge mess to clean up and a lot of deals to settle with various people. It turned out that by default, Tamaki now owned the Agency. And you should have seen the look on his face.

We were on a plane about ten hours from that point, headed home. Kyoya and I were exchanging stories about what was happening, when I got to the part about pointing a gun at my father.

"And of all people I thought of what _y_ou would do." I admitted.

"You know they sell 'What Would Kyoya Do?' wristbands, right?" he said with a straight face.

"I'm sure they _will _in the near future." I said. He was scribbling in his little black notebook, and I just knew he was planning on how to market them.

"What would the Host Club do if I didn't run it?"

"I thought Tamaki-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Shhhhh. That's what we all want him to think." he whispered.

Sensing this was true, I simply nodded.

Joshua then walked by and leaned over my seat, while saying, "So, I heard the Director was your _Dad_. What other things are you hiding from us?"

"Shitloads of stuff, dude." I admitted, and began to sound serious. I noticed that some eavesdroppers leaned in to hear more, and even Joshua seemed a bit interested.

"I… have a double life…" I announced dramatically. Everyone gasped and then I continued to say the following, "… as a gigolo, and his name is Pablo." I admitted.

Everyone sighed in disappointment and Joshua gave me this glare as he went back to his seat.

"So, how much exactly would one have to pay to meet this Pablo?" Kyoya asked jokingly.

"Pablo's a cheap bitch. You can pay him in food stamps."

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Stephanie sat next to Tamaki for the return trip home. He was very quiet and seemed to be sleeping. She lightly grasped his hand when they got on the plane, and she hadn't let go since.

"I'm proud of you, little rookie." she whispered to his sleeping form, "Then again, I've always been proud of you. But now you've grown up. You don't need me anymore. And…I keep trying to tell myself that's _good_…because I won't always be around to save you."

She was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"Why? Where are you going?" Tamaki said in a panicked voice. She chuckled. The clever bastard wasn't sleeping at all.

"I don't know!" she said loudly, "Maybe I'll move to England. Maybe I'll settle down. Hmmm, I don't know, get married?"

He pretended to gag and she chuckled, "What? I can be normal! I can totally…_hey; _maybe I'll even have kids! That'd be nice."

He was laughing to the point of tears, and she was hitting him repeatedly. He just kept laughing, and soon she found herself laughing as well. But then he stopped abruptly, and looked at her worriedly.

"You're not serious, right? About leaving?" she swore those eyes could kill.

"The whole world is out there, kid! I could _actually_ get my teaching degree, or something!" she said, which caused him to smile despite the sinking feeling in his gut.

"Look, I know I pretend like I hate you and everything, which I do sometimes, but I need you. I can't do this. They want to me to _run _the Agency, and I can't even run a club right! Let's admit something right now, Kyoya does everything. I just show up and look pretty."

Come on, people. Do you actually think Tamaki is ignorant to the fact that he doesn't do jack? He's just a manipulative prick, is all.

"You don't need me." she said again, "I hate to admit it, but you don't. And don't be a pussy and start crying. You have people around here who love you. Be strong for them, kay? If you are, maybe one day I'll come back for you. Me and you, hitting the road. We'd take the world by storm, wouldn't we? But promise you'll be strong."

Reluctantly, he nodded.

* * *

When the plane landed in their hometown Stephanie called up a cab. She had said goodbye to everyone already, but just before that she left she kissed Tamaki on the cheek, ruffled his hair and told him to be good, and to be less of a pansy. He was embarrassed, and told her not to treat him like a five year old.

She entered the cab and as it drove off she yelled, "Later, rookie!"

And he yelled back, "Don't call me that!"

The sound of her laughter got lost in the wind.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

When Stephanie left on her journey of self-discovery, she promised to write. Even then, Tamaki was pretty torn up about it. I told him we'd talk about it over some deserts and coffee over at our favorite French café (the _only _French café in our area).

"She's lying. She won't write." he moaned while we checked out of the airport and walked to the car.

"She's not lying." I said simply.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because she has no one else in the world but you." I reminded him.

Tamaki sometimes forgot how lucky he really was. We were almost near the car when he got a tap on the shoulder.

"Mom, not now." he said as he turned around and saw who it was.

"Yeah, ma'am. He can't really deal with anything else today." I explained.

"But this is important. The Agency is in chaos and they need some sort of statement from the higher powers. We quickly need to come up with some orders." she explained.

"We?" he asked, and then seemed to relish the look on her face.

"Well, yes. You can't do this alone." she said, outraged.

"You're very correct. I can't." he turned to me and asked, "Would you, Maria Standford, take me, Tamaki Suoh, as your lawfully crack headed business partner?"

"I do." I said, and couldn't resist the urge to bust out laughing when I saw his mother's face.

"What's the meaning of this, Tamaki?" she asked.

"Well, you see, Mom, you're too selfish. I know you're game. Instead of going to find your own son, you decided to take down the most powerful agency in the world. Why? So you could use if for your own bidding. And I can't let that happen. You planned everything, but you never dreamed in a million years that your son would have the courage to shoot."

She stood, speechless, and then changed tactics. All of a sudden she was the sweetest woman on earth as she said, "My baby boy…"

"I can't, Mom. You know I can't. I'm sorry, but you get no say." he dismissed the conversation, took all of the paper work out of her hands, and walked away.

I couldn't believe it! Twice in the same week! It struck me that Tamaki was becoming a badass.

"You don't think she's going to get into some sort of custody battle with your Dad?" I questioned worriedly.

"Of course not. I'm not of use to her anymore. She'll just disappear."

And she did.

* * *

As Kyoya, Lorenzo, Joshua, Connor and I all road home in Tamaki's car, Lorenzo curiously asked him, "What's going to be your first statement?"

Tamaki didn't even mull it over for a second. He said, "We're going to issue an email to them that states: Volunteers only."

Joshua began to chuckle at this, "For once me and Suoh are on the same page."

"Miracles happen every day." Lorenzo reminded us all.

Every hour is more like it.

* * *

Before we went to the coffee shop, we stopped by my house to let my mom know Connor and I were home. I noticed Connor was very silent on the ride there, and by the time we got there he ran into the house and hugged Mom like he hadn't seen her in years.

"Mommy?" he said, his face buried in her shoulder.

"Yes, Connor?" she said, slightly confused at the sudden affection.

"I want another hermit crab." he said.

"No. Not after what you did to the last one." she said.

"We'll debate this later. And, there's something else." he confessed.

"Yes, sweetie?" she said, slightly worried now because he still hadn't let go of her.

"I saw Dad yesterday."

I'm not sure if Connor picked up my messages, but I was telepathically telling him to shut his pie hole.

"He's joking, Mom! Next thing you know he'll say he sees dead people. It's an exercise for Drama Club. They're studying that movie, The Sixth Sense?" I explained rapidly while I tugged on Connor's arm.

"I'm not lying! God, I'm just so tired of lying to you, and now I'm trying to tell you the truth."

Mom looked bewildered, like we just bombarded her with snow cones or something. After a moment of silence she looked at Connor and said, "I believe you." Then Connor and she went into the kitchen and I ran out of the door, jumped into Tamaki's car, and told him to step on it.

* * *

"So, he's _telling _her?" He asked before he took a sip from his latte.

"Correction: he _told _her." I clarified.

"Well, I don't think it's so bad. In fact, this kind of ties into my next decision as Director." Tamaki explained.

"Which is?" I inquired.

"I think it's time our little Mom and Pop operation came out in the open." he said.

"You're shitting me." I deadpanned.

"No. Even after I issued the statement, one-third of them decided to stay. And as you know, that's a lot of people. So, I thought, why not work for the greater good? And that's when it hit me: The Agency is coming out of the closet!" he declared, which earned us quite a few stares.

And then I laughed and threw up all of my papers and charts in the air in surrender. If the whole world is going mad, why not just go along with it?

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

After Connor conveyed the whole story to his mom, she wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

And then he said, "I'm sorry, too. Wait, what are you sorry for?"

"That I didn't tell you sooner." she confessed.

His eyes grew wide, "Tell me what?"

"I knew. All this time I knew."

"What exactly did you know?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, I knew that your father was training to be the Director. I was planning on divorcing him, but I didn't want to upset you two. And then without my permission he took you two to Paris and I was so worried you wouldn't come back alive. But you did, and I was so grateful. Of course, I genuinely thought he died." she explained.

"So, all those times I went on foreign exchange…"

"I'm not _stupid_. I pieced together that you must have had a hand in your father's death." she confessed.

"You thought I murdered Dad, yet you still…" he was overcome with emotion.

She hugged him again, "You're my son. My love for you is unconditional."

And out of all the things to think of at this moment, a particular Dr. Seuss line came to mind:

_Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind._

For the first time in a long time Connor accepted what happened, and shed cleansing tears. He'd wake up in the morning, and view all of it as some far away nightmare. Because, it wasn't just about being accepted by others. Connor began to accept himself.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Well, what do you know, the lovebirds are back." Kaoru announced nonchalantly. It was a few days after our return into the country. We didn't return immediately due to Agency mishaps.

"Are you referring to me and Tamaki or me and Kyoya?" I questioned, more curious than offended.

"No, Maria. He was referring to Tamaki and Kyoya." Hikaru interjected.

And for some reason Tamaki seemed a bit_ too _flustered about it, and Kyoya was smirking. Oh no. Ohhhhh no.

"NO! Really?" I exclaimed and Tamaki adapted a murderous glare.

"No! It's not how it looks. It's just…it was one time. And it wasn't even me. And I don't even think Kyoya was in his right mind. And…" he continued to whisper but I cut him off.

"So like, you guys had sexy fun lovey dovey time?" I asked. Yeah, I know. Several years of health class and my terminology was equivalent to that of a grade schooler's.

He looked like he was about to vomit, "NO! It was…just a peck…"

"You need to get your definition of a peck checked out." Kyoya interrupted from his desk.

Haruhi overheard and went, "So, does that mean you've always been gay?"

"No!" he exclaimed.

"So, I _turned _you gay?" she exclaimed and hit him on the arm while pouting.

"No!" he said again.

"I didn't know you could turn people gay." Honey said in a confused voice, and Mori proceeded to cover his ears.

"Youuuu."Tamaki growled while glaring at Kyoya and I.

"Us." we said in unison.

He began to drag me out into the hallway and then he said to Kyoya, "I'll deal with you later."

And, get this, Kyoya went, "Can't wait." with a wink. That sent Tamaki over the edge and he ran out of the room with me following behind.

"He's just…those are the drugs talking." Tamaki said.

"No! Kyoya admitted he had a problem and went to one of those self-reform meetings a couple of days ago. You know that." I said with a chuckle.

"I can't tell the difference between a drugged Kyoya and a normal one. Is that bad?" he asked.

"No. Personally, I think he just likes seeing you flustered. I mean, you look adorable…" I admitted.

"This is no time for compliments! Wait, you think I look adorable?" he asked.

Damn it, he never lets a single compliment slide. So, I distracted him by pretending to have an asthma attack and telling him to go retrieve my inhaler. Which he'll never find.

Wanna know the trick?

I don't have asthma.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Lorenzo and Kyoya met after school for the third time that week to work on their project. No, it wasn't for school. It was more of a personal ambition.

The two of them realized what a team they truly made when they worked together for the first time, and realized they couldn't make a moment like that go to waste.

So, they did the obvious. They began to form a company.

Of course, it was in its early stages. They took what money they had in their bank accounts (which was more than most of us will see in our lives) and they bought stocks; hoping to gain more money to fund the beginning of their company with.

It just struck Kyoya as so odd. He spent his whole life wishing he could inherit his father's company, and competing for it with his brothers. Sometimes it felt like he was competing for his father's love. And not once did it occur to him that he could do it all alone. That he didn't need someone to do it for him, but he could start from scratch, like the _commoners _did.

He never felt so liberated and motivated in his life. He actually c_ared _for once.

Lorenzo immediately jumped on the opportunity, since he couldn't see himself living with his rich and overbearing parents for the rest of his life.

"They make me floss between every meal!" he confessed, "Wait, correction, they have someone floss my teeth between every meal. Apparently I can hurt myself."

Both of them knew it now was the time to make a stand, and to get out before it was too late.

"I'll let you name the company. What will we call it?" Kyoya asked.

"Viv-corp." Lorenzo said.

"I like it. It has a ring to it. Does the V.I.V. stand for anything?" Kyoya asked.

Lorenzo merely shook his head and chucked. Oh, if only Kyoya knew. It stood for _everything_ Lorenzo was and ever would be.

* * *

_**A Month Later**_

**Maria's POV**

"Okay, so, my bitches, my play is today. And you're all going to be there. End of story." Connor announced over the loud speaker, and then it sounded like he was getting into an argument with the School President before she snatched the intercom and began to make morning announcements.

That night we all dressed up in our best clothes (my best is basically equivalent to Tamaki's worst) and the Host Club plus Lorenzo got reserved seating. Confusingly enough, there was an extra seat reserved. The Twins were already speculating that it was Connor's new girlfriend when someone came to fill the seat.

We all glared as she sat down and took off her cap. She had the balls to wear a simple vintage t-shirt with one of those rock bands on it as well as some shorts and sneakers. She took off her neon green sunglasses and placed in on her lap. Then she said with a dazzling smile, "Missed me?"

"Stephanie, I'd appreciate it if you gave me a notice when you visit! And what's with the outfit?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Don't you love it? I got it for free!" she leaned in and whispered, "I'm dating this really cute guy and he designs clothes. You'd think he was gay, but apparently not, considering that time in his room when we-"

"I'm going to request you don't share the details." Tamaki interrupted.

"Jealous?" she asked.

"Very." he said sarcastically.

And although I could see she was gearing up to make a really biting comment, most likely about the size of Tamaki's assets, the play started.

* * *

**Out of Maria's POV**

Connor felt that the only good thing that came from his experience as an agent the past few years was that he had a lot of emotion that he could channel into his acting. He knew a talent scout would be there that night, and he put his heart and soul (literally) into the performance. He bared himself to the world, and just hoped it would not laugh at him.

It paid off.

The talent scout met him face to face, and told Connor that he was brilliant. He gave him his card and told him to call to schedule an audition for an agency.

"W-What agency?" Connor asked.

"A talent agency, kiddo. You ever heard of those?"

"Oh. Right. Thanks." Connor smiled.

Connor heard the talent scout talk into his phone on the way out, "Weird kid. But a good kind of weird. And he's wicked talented. Just what we needed."

Connor never felt more invincible in…well, he never felt invincible before.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

We had this supermegawesomefoxyhot singer at our party (Kyoya paid for it) and we celebrated the greatness that is my brother. The food was delicious and the people weren't half-bad either.

Lorenzo had stepped out to take a phone call, after all, he was still Vice-Director.

A few moments later he busted into the room and began to pace with much purpose. Finally, he stopped pacing and proclaimed, "Maria, Kyoya, Tamaki. Outside. Now."

"Is there some sort of situation?" Tamaki questioned.

"Besides you coming out? Yes, there is." he confirmed as we walked out of the door.

At this point Kyoya and I were on the ground laughing.

After we got into a quiet area he whispered to us, "There's a bomber two blocks down in that big building owned by your father's company." he said to Kyoya, "And your father and sister are inside."

"Well, that should be no problem. I'll just employ the bomb squad." Tamaki said.

"That's just it! You issued that order a few weeks ago and now the bomb squad has quit." he explained.

"So you guys are just going to let the building blow up?" Kyoya questioned.

At that moment Tamaki and I made eye-contact.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Depends. What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That you and I just became the new bomb squad?" I asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said.

And that's how I learned to disarm a bomb

Although it consisted of a lot of yelling and screaming—"Which wire is it?" "The yellow one!" "The fuck, that's not yellow! That's mustard seed." "You _are _gay."—we made it out okay.

It was at that moment that it came to me: It doesn't really matter what situations you're forced into. Mental disorders, family problems, losing loved ones, self-esteem issues—you name it. We are not defined by our worst nightmares.

We're all fucked up, but that's not all we are.

We are friends and enemies. We are love and war. We are everything in between.

And as long as we screw ups, nobodies, and losers are there for each other, no matter what happens (kidnapping, bomb scare, questioning of sexuality) we will _always _make it out okay.

Even with a weirdo like Tamaki Suoh as you're partner in crime.

* * *

**_A/N: _**This is the end! I really can't believe it. It's been an amazing ride. But I swear, I love these characters to death. They've become a part of me, and I think we all know someone who has had the same problems these characters have. That someone may be you. And it's just brilliant that in the face of such hardships, we're still here. So, I just want you all to give yourselves a pat on the back. You deserve it.

I swear, this was like therapy. I really can't give these guys up. Who knows, maybe one of them will make a cameo in one of my future pieces.

I think writing is cheaper than therapy, don't you? You won't catch me going to a therapist as long as I have a pen in my hand and paper at my disposal (in this case a laptop, but I think pen and paper sounds more romantic.)

Thank you! That's all I have to say. Thank you for letting me share this. It came from the heart.

That's the key to writing: If it comes from the heart you can't go wrong.

Have an amazing day.

NO.

Have an amazing _LIFE_.

As John Lennon said, "We're all relatively young people. The game isn't over yet."

Show the world what you're made of and you won't be denied.

With Love,

Your New Best Friend.


End file.
